


Section Two, Project S.A.O: Collision!

by Dresadan



Series: Section Two [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alicization References, Betrayal, Conspiracy, Fights, Gen, Hacking, Implied Greater Power, Kayaba Cameo, Kirito Cameo, Road Trips, Theft, United States, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresadan/pseuds/Dresadan
Summary: A mysterious project on another Earth sets for a group of individuals to suddenly be forced into a different version from their own. Although certain gimmicks and different mentalities yet a striking similarity to any conventional mind; a sense of crisis motivated by the drive of technology and a concept both share in common... While a particular militaristic foe sets his claws.
Series: Section Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Crossing to a Different Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is to alleviate the fears of those who aren't aware of SAO. It is alright, because the key concepts and ideas behind SAO will be explained as the characters from the other world are learning it, but it will happen as the story progresses. In addition to the essential elements later on in the later chapters of the story that would be important for the sequel fics.

* * *

**The Real World (Alternate)**

* * *

**28 July 2024**

**3:57 P.M British Summer Time (BST)**

**London, England, United Kingdom**

"Damn you, bastard..." male voice with a Ukrainian accent behind it said, cracking under pressure.

Possessing dyed gray hair that’s short. Applied with gel sticking it away from his neck and collar. Wrapped across with a white gradient headband. A stream of blood from a shattered molar escaping his mouth 

A man with thick pale arms extends part of his span, centimeters from his face "I like how you scream in pain, demanding mercy, Ivanov." before sending purplish electrical elements in his direction. 

The lightning coming out of the man's hands wasn't for the boy. Their odd directions revealed it that way. A shiny cube composed of a mesh of metals got the bolts. Ending with two arm and four ankle braces constructed out of cube components. Holding the boy in an ever-pressing grasp.

Ivanov shouts his pain, making the man responsible for his horror twist a smile further up his lip. Bustling his maniacal show further in tandem with the thunderous laugh he gave. The cube's prison protrusions tightening around the arms and legs.

"Concede?" he asked rhetorically.

Ivanov couldn't do anything. He couldn't even reach for the weapon on his back or his military-grade pistol hidden in his trousers. Blood leaking down his busted and torn undershirt from his forehead and upper arms. Teeth following in anger.

His shout rang across the area again, "Never, when you're around, UUGU!"

However, Uugu with his flexible long red hair chuckles, but speaking in a stiffer, serious, Swiss sounding tone, "I'm tired of your resistance, die!"

By his perception of time, Ivanov's right eye, bloodshot and bruised, witnessed Uugu's tightening grip, pieces of a metal building surrounding it like mold around it, and transforming to a fist made from iron.

But, the sky darkened and lit brighter in places, causing an uncharacteristic smirk from the person in the submission position, "The sky falls optimally."

Uugu scoffed at Stanislav's words until the "sky" turns closer to black. Opening the curtain for what he truly meant, the raining of yellow light and purple flames with support from the blue noon sky that day, clouds about to fall over. Descending like arrows, blocking parts from the sun. Impacts on the hundreds and ground descending. Small embers acting like small AOE's whilst the light bullets remained straight. Leading to catching Uugu's facial expression of disbelief.

"We have his back against the wall! Let's end this war!" shouted another person with a similar accent to Ukrainian, but Slovak, with two high powered pistols in his hand, a double-ended spear on his back, and his feet clicking in a rhythmic motion. One of his guns at standby while another aimed for Uugu's arm. His foot slammed a metal sheet again, inverting his body posture and taking a second shot from his left pistol for his back.

Both made their mark, more of the red fluid spurting from the pierced skin and clothing. The black and purple swish in his hair fluttering to face his right side. Taking several deep breaths in bursts as his eyes widened. Tensing muscles against the backdrop of metal and the smoldering heat born from the flames. All of his sweat evaporating into light violet flaming sparks.

"You guys came," Ivanov mumbled weakly. "He's far stronger than we've estimated…"

Uugu snickered into laughter as three more showed themselves, "How predictable, the power of friendship grouping together, Fifty-seventh Squadron. It'll end like two years ago, but with death! Submit…”

Uugu's livened brown eyes electrify. Draining his uncharacteristic long-ranged yellow lighting, relative to the purple sparks he sent to control metal until now. Arriving at his right palm opened via the expulse born in both eyes. Initiating a maelstrom expelling several hundred bolts of varying sizes, descending on everything conductive in the area. Metals, ores, metalloids, the whole pack. Surrounding the man in an electric shield in various jagged yeller circles. Affecting the clouds and wind patterns surrounding him while the long red hair cuts abruptly. Everything, except the weapons of the five, rise and break into more easily shapable forms.

Only his eyes could be seen inside, past the storm he made, yellow but with the iris zagged and the sclera grayed and made room for yellow bloodshot in tandem with the pattern inside his inner eye.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THIS…" the Slovakian boy said as Uugu’s action plays out.   
  
“TO THE  **IRON WILL!”**

As the cube he got restrained from adhering to Uugu’s Iron Will, he fell to the ground. Harshly against a pointed sheet of metal, slicing open an artery. Causing Ivanov more suffering as he attempted to return to standing on his feet.

"Stanislav!" 

Another person shouted, this time with a Polish accent and shorter green hair with blue accents. Only holding a rapier on his waist and a rifle latched to his back through a thick leather strap. A shiny magnified scope resting where the sights behold.

Stanislav turned his face, gritting his teeth as he pulled his pistol from a deep pocket in his gray and white trousers made from quality cotton, "I'm alright, Zeli. I can still fight!"

The other boy, fully named Zelislav, sighs. About to put his hand on Stanislav until he quivers as Uugu's next action unfolds.

Uugu spoke again, an echo emanating across the area and gruffer. His eyes flashing as his expression didn't change from the serious stare, "CONCEDE!"

"Uugu…" Stanislav growls, opening his blackened eye.

Zelislav jumps as he tries to keep him from standing, "You're not in a position to-"

However, Stanislav breaks Zelislav's sentence under the feeling of demand, "Kill the pain I'm feeling. Then he's dead."

“You’re bleeding out. Are you sure you want to do this?”

"Stich it up then. Can you use that sniper rifle of yours?"

"Alright, remain still..."

Meanwhile in the arena with Uugu...

"But not to you, Uugu. Not when you harmed one of our comrades," the same pistol akimbo, dark-haired Slovak replied, aiming his pistols straight forward.

Another one of the comrades. This time, a female with spiky yellow and blue hair and a Serbian accent spoke with a serious tone. Given into an unaffected piece of cover with a heavy machine gun held in her hands, "A frontal attack alone leads to a repeat, Draho."

Drahoslav, the full name of what the girl called Draho, replied, "It's a certainty, Dvina."

"Is Jara in position?" Dvinaslav said.

"Locked 'en load!" Jaraslav said back as he arrived, a backpack with what appears to be a vacuum cleaner on his arm and back. Grinning with his braced teeth and single-sided vibrant green hair down to his feet ready.

"A jukebox? How is that going to-"

Without warning notes manifested in the air start firing out of the machine. Jaraslav saying every time it occurred, "RADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRAD!"

Each word the cannon fired out, a high F-Sharp Major, each incomprehensible word firing notes within a quarter, eighth, and sixteenth notation. Environmental effects remained minimal as the screeching song rams into Uugu's ears.

Uugu took the bait as the hands he used before covered them from the noise, "Fucking spawns!"

Another plot of metal crashes to the ground, revealing Dvinaslav's location to the man. One part of it cutting her forehead. Causing a blood vessel to split, blood finally breaking out of her body.

"Nice job, Jara. You pissed him off," she turned her head to Jaraslav, having the snarl of disgust in her eye while holding the blood at bay.

Jaraslav continued the use of the Canon Note. Disregarding what Dvinaslav said. Hiding the worries of his comrade.

Uugu's head twitched when electrical impulses between his fingers build. Gritting his teeth as he forced his right hand out, sending five strikes surrounding the girl. Transmuting the solids in proximity into prickly teeth across five angles.

Jaraslav watched as it unfolded, and realized the weapon finished the job. Propelling him to let go, stopping the firing of his ear rape, and spread his legs, stature lowered, and wrists twirling. An outline of yellow coursing across his entire body, eyes turning yellow, and his hair fluttering occasionally, originating from his back. 

The sidelines were forced to watch Dvinaslav, Drahoslav, and Jaraslav battle an increasingly agitated Uugu. Stanislav rested on his side while Zelislav made sure he didn't try to join the battle while injured, even though the other three's resistance proved they could retreat if needed. 

Stanislav looked at a tail of his headband flying away. Caught by Zelislav and taped to his wounded area. Grunting while his wound produced more agony. 

"Jara's charging up to his first stage, Dvina looks to be ready to use her HMG, Draho's doing the heavy lifting," Zelislav replied.

Under Drahoslav's foot, two stunted pillars bust. Sending the guy in the air as Dvinaslav send an assault of machine-gun fire at Uugu's body in the air. With no way or sight to get out, a certainty he'll get shot.

The hits the Serb desired, she didn't get. Uugu manipulated metal again, rising three spirling spikes and hiding both people inside. Her hands moistened, hot metal held on the thick military gloves she used, smoke that can easily mistake it for a grill or barbeque.

Jaraslav's wrist movements finally worked the aura he attempted to get up and running, his eyes the same yellow Uugu had. As his first motion of action, he ran to the cage Uugu was trapped in.

He spoke to Dvinaslav, however, the fun-loving attitude he showed didn't appear, "His Iron Will needs to be broken, give me a window to punch him!"

Nodding, her left hand glowed a yellowish-white as her prelude to firing off a blast that broke the tip of the shell, enough for a man of Jaraslav's height to get through.

The Belarusian jumped to see from below, "Uugu's strong, but numbers appear to be working!"

His view from below saw Drahoslav landing bullets right into the man's chest, however glimpses of blood and wear on his hair. Uugu had the sense someone was attempting an attack. Sending the expulsion of his metallic influence into the sky.

However, Jaraslav's aura assisted him in preventing getting shocked or becoming a magnet. Except with the change of yellow to white to light then deep blue, in the inclusion of his hair turning to a kind of Super Saiyan vibe.

Uugu looked up, legitimately surprised at the factor. But, instead of an immediate counter, Jaraslav condensed his aura into his right fist. Gravity overriding his direction, with a single option, straight down. Even the crazed look his hair obtained turned into a single unit like when he didn't have his aura on.

"Alright! His FLIC’s exposed!" Drahoslav shouted as he overextended an exhausted Uugu's arms to prevent a counterattack.

Jaraslav's hit connected, shattering all the metal up in the air. Raining like drops in the storms constantly bashing Britain. Landing erratically as Uugu loses his grip. The iron he melded to his imagination breaks from physics without anything to hold it for a long period.

Everything in the area became subject to an EMP, except for an empty doorframe with a keycard console near it.    
  
The final release of Jaraslav’s strike shocks the ground, lighting several sensitive electronics on fire. Dragging the site into risk with poisonous smoke. 

Drahoslav drops to the floor, exhausted. Jaraslav as well falls, his face and hair poofed and a charred left arm from the concentrate. Dvinaslav, Zelislav, and Stanislav remained there. Watching as Uugu ran for the console, despite his FLIC damaged beyond repair. Pulling a keycard and sliding it through the appropriate slide.

"Give me two minutes… Fate." Uugu gritted his teeth as blood spilled over the console from a cough.

Zelislav stood, taking his hand and an aim, staring through the scope while separating from the Ukrainian that needed medical attention, "Uugu survived, I will make sure their efforts aren't in vain." like a droplet of sweat passed his brow.

Stanislav slowly came to his feet, wincing at his pain he endured from Uugu's attacks. Pulling his shaking hand to grab a handle of something hidden under his clothes. Dragging it out, a thin scimitar. Despite the wounds, spilling blood across the blade. Both hands and leveled to the ground as he sprinted towards him.

"UUGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He shouts, forwarding the sword. The sharp blade he held swung to his left, cleaving Uugu's neck from his body.

The end came, he took deep breaths as he went to put it back in the scabbard. Walking to Drahoslav. Uugu's body behind Stanislav fell near the console as Zelislav arrived to help the two injured.

"Is Uugu?" Drahoslav said weakly.

"He is... Dead." Stanislav replied before he subsequently collapsed for real.

As things came to fruition, Dvinaslav smiling as she thought her future will be brighter than before. Enough to drop her gun. Zelislav helped Jaraslav up and laid his hand on his shoulder as he grunts. Before a force of unknown power, the console included in the play of the fight.

Uugu's keycard revealed a truth he hid, a real portal. The abyss cleared to view unknown, what could be on the other end? Air sucked to like a black hole’s event horizon, causing grunts and screams, not even the furthest comrade away could resist the effects it'd create on them. Sucked into a cloudy pipe, not visible on the other end.

If Uugu intended to use it, then the war the Fifty-Seventh Squadron was fighting had suddenly changed. With no true intent or destination, an enigma dominated by variables and rules no one knows of…

* * *

**The Real World**

* * *

**28 July 2024**

**8:12 A.M Pacific Daylight Time (PDT)**

**An Office in San Deigo, California, United States**

Alone at his desk, a man with short blond hair with two bangs, high stature realistically possible, and a mass of paperwork building up. While the man watched the TV extensively while the news covered a strange occurrence in New York. Guzzling his hot coffee from Starbucks.

“Hmm...”

He gets off his seat when he changes channels, another national station covering the strange anomaly in New York City. 

“Mister Miller…”

He turns his head, setting the coffee cup down, “Yes?”

“The new delivery of items from overseas, what armory is it going to?”

“Buffalo.”

The guy nods and walks his way out of the office. Before he noticed another voice from his boss.

“Tell the guys to prepare my private jet to Buffalo.”

* * *

**11:12 A.M Eastern Daylight Time (EDT)**

**?**

Each of the comrades woke up, one by one. Each on an ICU bed inside a seemingly standard hospital. If this was the result, why isn't there much press, compared to their previous actions? Except for a single journalist, probably a low coverage newspaper, website, or a freelancer wanting a new story to break.

"Where are we?" Drahoslav asked, his face having dressing applied on it.

The journalist sat at the chair next to Drahoslav's hospital bed, his spiral notebook in one arm, and hooked by his hand. Another had the pencil, "You are at Bellevue Hospital."

"Is this in France? You speak English..."

"Sir, we're in New York." the journalist replied, a smile priming on his face.

Drahoslav's chest expanded as he took a gasp for fresh air, typical sounds of the hospital arriving at his body as he watched everything move in motion. A new patient along the corner, burns. He stared at his right, an IV stuck to it.

The journalist, having uneven bowl-cut brown hair, blue eyes, stocky features, and tall stature. wrote it down before explaining, "I think you should know, you and five other people, three males and a female, crashed in Central Park last night. Woke a lot of people up and questions are being asked. But I believe you and those other five friends of yours-"

"Comrades, they're my comrades." Drahoslav corrected.

"Oh, sorry!" he chuckled, "Either way, what happened before that if you know anything."

Drahoslav sat up, bandages cracked on his body with stitches underneath. In addition to the injuries, he sustained against Uugu, "My comrades and I engaged the great threat Uugu, to stop his madness and end the war going on."

He tilts his head, "Are you amnesic?"

"I'm not amnesic, it happened, in London."

"London?"

"Yes it happened in London," Drahoslav replied, more of his more Slavic accent showing off.

"Hmm…" the journalist's fingers stop writing, looking at the boy. "You're not American, aren't you and your comrades?"

"We're European," he said back, "What's your name?"

"I'm Haizi, and I write for a technology newspaper. But I'm trying to get a job for the New York Times. So I'm writing this to hopefully find my next article. What's yours?"

Drahoslav nods, "Drahoslav."

While they communicate and questions get asked, Jaraslav woke up, a cast on the arm he got charred when fighting against the transpired fight with Uugu, "Who's there…"

"He's Haizi, Jara," Drahoslav replied.

"Haizi?" Jaraslav asked, scratching his head a little as the guy looked over to him.

Drahoslav blinked, his brown eyes adjusting to the distance he had to look at and cover. Catching Jaraslav's and nods, "Yes, that's his name."

Haizi watched their interactions. Especially as Zelislav woke, in between Drahoslav and Jaraslav, with his deep green hair and blue streaks like lightning. Compared to everyone else besides Dvinaslav, he was the one who didn't get the worse of the harm.

"We're in New York City. Jara, Zeli," Drahoslav said to the two comrades. "Stanislav and Dvina aren't up yet."

"Interesting…" Haizi mumbled as he went to get a remote and turned it on to a TV show.

The screen itself, looked like a holographic projector as opposed to a conventional screen TV. The comrades were used to such screens being commonplace. Except for rudimentary colored green and white when the screen turned on. Turning to the traditional RGB which allowed for hundreds to thousands of different colors to be rendered on a screen compared to full HD but with the quality of UHD.

Another yawn broke, from Stanislav. The worse hit by injuries. As he had a left-arm cast shown, could look up, part of his short gray hair fading the dye to reveal a more standard brown common among people of European descent. Blinking a few times as his intense blue eyes looked within the gray, white, and other faint colorations.

Drahoslav noticed Stanislav woke from his unconsciousness but waited to explain the situation. Leaving only Dvinaslav, awake, however not within her attention.

"So, you guys probably have a lot of questions. Including why I'm here and where you are at. So, I will answer your questions, but you will answer my questions. My name is Haizi and I'm a journalist for Supernatural-and-Tech, a newspaper covering the supernatural, science, and technology. Now, the first question..."

* * *

**The Real World (Alternate)**

* * *

**28 July 2024**

**5:12 P.M BST**

**London, England, United Kingdom**

Over an hour has passed since the faithful encounter between the squad and Uugu. The portal was still active, but in a wasteland with ember remains. Purple remained as a vestige of a concluded battle. Remnants of steel and the release of the Iron Will stayed with the gate, now in a stable form that didn't force anyone in it's sucking distance. Now making its entrance up to a person's discretion.

An entire fragment of a building housing the dangerous piece of tech blocked the entrance inside. Light bypassing the barrier once lifted off its crooked posture. Permitting a person of medium stature, a pineapple for hair, a shredded trench coat right sleeve joining to a glove. Dropping past multiple steps while marking his way down. Illusionary metal monstrosities filling the sight of an eye.

"Ulgumous?" he said, a light tone mixed in British and French caught to his eye as the smell of a dead man.

Initially, surprise marked present, until the portal's tempting blue brought him closer. Uugu's body on the floor, dried blood, slowly beginning its decay to only skull and bones.

He smiled weakly, shaking his head, "But it works. A warp gate to see the kid I always hated, stupid writer for making such an OP teen when inside a video game."

The hand grasped the card Uugu used initially. Sending it to his hand as he approached the console. Beginning to send orders via its buttons, "One third time machine, one-third portal, one third the culmination of over two decades of research and development. Project S.A.O shall now have its final test…"

He said, ordering the machine through his words, "Deactivate within two minutes." as the card slips into one of his coat's pockets.

His hands to the side, the other side awaits him. Speaking to himself out loud as he walks, smirking

“It works! Perfect! Now let’s see if it’s true it goes to the right destination!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we've arrived at the end of the first leg of our journey. I hope you've enjoyed it, constructive criticism is appreciated!


	2. The World with Virtual Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the war was over, a new adventure afflicted the comrades. A meeting in the hospital with Haizi, the journalist, reveals facts they had to know. Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be use of a foreign language other than English in this chapter. This will apply to future chapters going forward as well. There will be inaccuracies, however, the true meaning of what's being said will be posted at the endnotes of the chapter when there is usage of one. 
> 
> And for languages not written in the Latin alphabet, what's being spoken will be provided romanized for greater understanding, but when written language is actually used, the true script will be used.

**28 July 2024**

**?**

**Bellevue Hospital, New York, United States**

"So, you guys probably have a lot of questions. Including why I'm here and where you are at. So, I will answer your questions, but you will answer my questions. My name is Haizi and I'm a journalist for Supernatural-and-Tech, a newspaper covering the supernatural, science, and technology. Now, the first question, what happened before crashing into Central Park?"

Neither of the other comrades didn't let a sound from their lips out. A superstition all five had to keep what they're doing mostly a secret from press members.

Haizi saw it to be the case, speaking again, "Drahoslav over there said about a guy named Uugu and fighting them in London, does the face corroborate?"

"It is true. The other four were present and could say that it was true for us," Zelislav replied, slightly nodding.

Dvinaslav watched the room for anything to ask a question for. Until something came to her hear with her short and spiky yellow hair went spiky for a moment, "What time is it?"

He tilts his head to a digital watch, "Eleven twenty-two P.M. How old are you guys?"

"Seventeen," Drahoslav replied.

"Sixteen," Stanislav said.

"Fifteen," Dvinaslav followed.

"Sixteen," Zelislav replied.

"Seventeen," Jaraslav concluded.

"Interesting…" Haizi mumbled, writing their ages down. "Your accents interest me, if you are comfortable revealing where they are…"

All five of them stared at him like a foe that needed defeat.

"Nevermind then! Russians are cold sometimes, ay?" Haizi moved some of his eyes away from his eyes and scratched the back of his neck.

Dvinaslav raised her dominant voice, "What we can tell, we aren't Russian. But Stanislav and Jaraslav are the closest to being Russian in the room."

Haizi took note, writing the word "Slavic" before getting hit with another answer. This time by Stanislav, "Do you not understand the war Uugu was fighting?"

He gave the kid a confused stare, with an "I'm not aware of a war going on in Europe. It's at peace, maybe besides Britain exiting the European Union a few years ago. Or President Trump's call with Zelensky a few years ago-"

"Zelensky..." Stanislav looks at Haizi when he began to growl.

"There's not another Zelensky that became the President of Ukraine?"

Drahoslav suddenly interrupts upon detecting a loss in translation, "To clear things up, from where we're from, there was a local human commander of Uugu's army that was called Zelensky. Kyrio Zelensky was the name."

"Oh, it's Volodymyr Zelensky, then." Haizi nods with a standard emotion void tone.

Stanislav stopped speaking. He knew what the name was talking about.

Jaraslav bolted to initiate a statement, smiling, "If you're right about the Trump-Zelensky phone call happening a few years ago, I can assume we're somewhere in the twenty-twenties!"

Haizi pulled his phone out and said the year, "It's twenty-twenty-four."

Out of nowhere, Drahoslav's eye lit up. The brown fading to light of a sense of ecstasy. Smiling beyond what he originally thought. Despite his comrades giving an assumption of him hoisting delusions.

"Can you confirm it's the case?!" he asked enthusiastically.

"See for yourself," Haizi walked to Drahoslav's bed, showing the black and purple head the date on his phone.

"Can I ask a question, pretty please?"

"Go ahead, Drahoslav." said the journalist.

"Sword Art Online, is it a game?" he asked, tensing his stomach for the answer.

Haizi smiled brightly, snapping his finger, "It is a game!"

"Nemôžemtomuuveriť!" Drahoslav said across the room and incomprehensibly.

Haizi, along Drahoslav's comrades, stared him like a kid who caused trouble. Men and women from outside pooling the ICU to see if everything was going well. Instruments said so. Although, more socially disruptive than a medical emergency. The Slovak still breathed heavily as he looked at Haizi as if he was a saint brought back to life.

"Skutočné VR?" he said again, his accent fully shown.

Zelislav slanted his head over a tray of medical stuff, "Not many know how to speak Slovak outside of Slovakia, you know that."

Coming to his senses, Drahoslav nods, "I get excited, I start speaking in my native tongue."

"So you're from Slovakia? Neat." Haizi wrote the revealed fact next to Drahoslav's age in the journal.

During Drahoslav's outburst, Dvinaslav slammed her hands onto her face, "What are you gonna do with these questions."

"Well, I was gonna write an article with the information, relating to the incident and how it might be connected with tech. But, you bunch are interesting. Like, interesting. Understanding world history and knowing what SAO is, despite not being Japanese-"

"Anyone who isn't Japanese can still understand a VRMMORPG." Drahoslav interrupted, "Even a small kid in Moldova if they're smart enough will know what SAO is through the Internet of the news. And SAO to me, is a manga and anime franchise about a boy and his bitch, I mean girlfriend doing adventures in FullDive VR. While along the way meeting other bitches and assholes in VR." Interrupted Drahoslav.

Haizi turns away from the comrades, smirking devilishly at an idea in his head. Proceeding to pop his fingers at the fact. Before facing them again to finish what he was gonna say, "I'm gonna do something. Although I don't know any of you personally, you guys are interesting. And I'm assuming Japan's your final destination."

Drahoslav gives a nod to Haizi's statement.

He sat on the visitor's sofa, level with their heads when compared to a hospital bed. "Until you guys can go to Japan, or at the very least, survive in the cutthroat of New York City. I, as a grate-giving human being, will support you. I have a friend who's Japanese who can help, if it's needed."

A wave of reassurance crosses the minds of the entire group. Including the hardiest in Dvinaslav, a sign of approval.

"Well then, once you guys are free to be discharged, I'll help you around and maybe a tour of what you can do to help yourself in New York." said Haizi as he puts his journal away, inside a bag he brought with him.

* * *

**29 July 2024**

**?**

**?**

A light, baking shine turns closed eyelids a hue of red when looked at. Fresh grass around a figure staring at a refreshing sky that couldn't get better. If only the eyes opened. Tweets cluttered around and leaves swaying when disturbed. Relaxed closed eyes uninterrupted nature.

The eyes awoke the person. The sky the first thing seen with a fresh earth scent without pesky industry getting in its way following.

"Where it leads, I don't know. But my labor, if sent the right way, begins," they said, a light masculine voice when they awoke.

Part of the shredded sleeve trench coat degraded past the forearm. Part of the elbow revealed. His pineapple-shaped hair, progressing from the top leaves to the beginning semicylinder of the fruit. Bubblegum blue with pink in comparison to the sky above. Alongside dual ringed green eyes with the same pastel color primarily bulling on his head. However, transitioned to a Leaning Tower of Pisa for hair.

"Where the hell am I? Although," he asked himself, watching for any kind of clues.

Luckily, stumbling to find a two-lane street with Kanji and Hiragana characters. Cracking his smirk more, "Japan… I'm a lucky man. Japan…"

Before getting to see the path a Shinkansen takes to major cities. Following for the train station at a nearby village. Giving the apparency he knew what Japanese infrastructure can do, and that will be his advantage.

* * *

**29 July 2024**

**2:30 P.M Japan Standard Time (JST)**

**Outside a Skyscraper, Tokyo, Japan**

Two doors opened following a pitched screech. Allowing for a guy to enter, being met with a receptionists desk with a large RECT in black bold above the wall on the desk.

The receptionist noticed the change and abnormality of the guy's arrival, looking up with the face of a young man, "Yoyaku wa arimasu?"

He'd use his phone, switching to a Japanese input method and typing flightily, "フルダイブ部門はどこですか？"

"Yoyaku?" the receptionist asked once again?

"I have no time to batter in Japanese. Where is RCT Progress headquartered at?" he said with demanding force.

The guy pointed up, a completely vertical or close to full vertical orientation. Afterward, a light purple outline lifts him from his seat. Screams came as a microgravitational force settled the receptionist, a feeling of weightlessness causing a dress shoe's footprint smearing the desk. All detachable objects coming with it. Ceramics smashed, computer cords screwed, pictures stained by tea. No effort to mitigate the damages occurred.

"Struggle, fear, helplessness. Everything contributing to the downfall of Argus personified in one man. Although in RECT's headquarters," he cracked as he progressed into a hallway.

* * *

**2:50 P.M JST**

**RECT Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**

He still held the receptionist in the air using what is assumed to be a form of telekinesis. Walking like a king in the hall to the elevator, "Do you play music? Because I'm bored and need a distraction while I find the elevator."

The receptionist shook his head.

"What's your name, receptionist?"

"Kaiya…" he said, a heavy Japanese accent as he'd attempt to speak.

"You need better English either way, Kaiya." he said like mockery, "But now I have to make music."

As he said it, his finger plunged right. Hitting Kaiya and his bishonen build on one side of the wall. Then the other a second time after a few seconds of dragging. Third, in a circle, banging the ceiling in addition to the horizontal lines holding it up and the floor the guy chuckled from his satisfying diversion. Repeating the same motion but in different intervals and randomness until he walked into the elevator.

Kaiya's choices became zero. Forced to what the man he saw was planning to do.

The guy looked and asked, "Point fingers, what floor is RCT Control working in?"

Kaiya gives the number twelve via his fingers. Proceeding to lead to him to press the button. Opening into a sizeable front room. Twenty four salarymen at cubicle office spaces minding their own business. Workers moving through when needed for their job. White dress shirts with ties of various coloration and fabric trends separable from the eye. Feet resting on ceramic tiles.

"Colour, neat. Now everyone in this room, Tachiagaru!"

Although he spoke it in broken Japanese, the office people rose out of their seats as the guy continues to explain, "You will listen to what my order is, the SAO servers, this company maintains SAO when the Cardinal System is unable to regulate the game itself. Where's the server room?!"

No replies besides useless banter to him. Flinging his other hand not holding Kaiya to send a woman right next to him under influence.

"You will show me where it is, or a skull is cracked. And you vote for who? This bishonen on the left with slightly spiky black hair? Or the girl on the right? Decide carefully. Who shall die? Who shall not? Who shall see if it works? One is spared, it's straight below this floor from your gestures?" he asked playfully, before asking for confirmation.

However, he stopped, coughed, throwing Kaiya out of the area as the outline he was covered in appears on himself. Happening suddenly out of the confirmation by the other workers, "If any of you calls the police, you suffer. Or, much more. Lights out with a dance."

Upon the words he uttered, he imitated ticking on his tongue as he rose each of those men out as he began to sing and dance himself;

"Tappi Tappa tappa ta, tapa ta!" His first motion invokes him sliding to the left and leg crossing the right.

"Tappi Tappa tappa ta, tapa ta!" He did the same again, but with the right side.

"Take it as you wish, intruder? Bruter?" he starts hopping in a full three hundred and sixty circle.

"But is it a matter? Not a concern." He stops for a solo with his telekinesis, allowing them to do a solo before continuing the song.

"Because it's lights out!" He said with a non-singing tone, as he crashed them on the ground and subsequently breaking their cubicles with force. In addition to cracking tiles.

Following his grip, he'd pull Kaiya into his grasp from the neck. However, the purple outline expands for a moment before loosening from Kaiya.

"N-Nandesuka?" Kaiya flipped his hands left and right constantly.

"You'll understand later. Now go home or something. Call the cops if you have the balls to." he said before letting him go a few meters from his standing.

The man stomps the ground a few times. Flicking the edges of his coat preceding a fall through an entire floor. Landing in the server room, where the Cardinal System and the external access to the system was located. Widened eyes and a malicious grin while finding a console with a USB port.

"Fools, fools, fools. Whether you're aware or not, Kirito. I'm here, and it's time to die…" he said with a slowly darkening mood.

He slid the palm of his right into his pocket. Pulling a USB drive which had a small script "BotGen" inscribed in it. Before slamming the storage device into a slot. Walking to watch its progress with intrigue.

* * *

**Sword Art Online**

* * *

**16:58 In-Game Time**

**Aincrad**

Like a desert, the heat didn't dissipate and rain rarely dropped. The difference being moist sod and white crystals dominating the landscape. The subject to crushing into crystals with the same form as sodium chloride, table salt. Combat boots with the same thickness as leather passed across the plains. The boy having his black and gray trench coat tied to his waist, shaking an entire jug of water into his body. Shaking as his hair, greased and unkept overshadowed his black eyes. Sweat trickling across part of the scabbard to a black sword on the hilt.

All of a sudden, several mechanical beings, uncharacteristic of the floor surrounded the boy into a circle. Making him, by instinct, look around his senses as he swiftly brought his right hand to the hilt of the blade.

"Mechanical beings?" he said to himself as he spread his legs to widen his stance. Something was coming, and robots with mechanical blades was one sign.

One of them, shaped with a pyramidal head, the majority of the north pointing face room for optics and lasers. Items required to make robots operate competently in a realistic setting.

All the other robots were similar in their shapes, sphere or pyramids as their heads, frail black bones generated in VR for limbs except the arm on each holding a sword, having a thicker arm with heavier muscle. Wide feet despite the salts harming the internals and heat baking the components.

"Bokutachi matte imashita, Kirigaya Kazuto. Matawa pureiyā Kirito." the lead robot spoke in it's mechanical and French-like voice, it's optics flaring lens as it did.

Kirito closes his left eye as the lead suddenly flashed, before turning to face the robot, speaking with a neutral, yet advancing tone, "Nandeshou."

"Anata no shi," replied the robot.

In response he readied to unsheathe his sword Elucidator. However, he looked for the HP bar in-game. Close enough to detect it without a sufficient skill, however, it didn't show for him, "Hakkā NPC…"

Without further warning, the robots readied their blades in various stances. Kirito responds similarly, unsheathing Elucidator and taking his stance. The tip angled to give him a wide array of coverage for who comes at him first.

The flank advanced with a simple thrusting motion behind his back. However, the skilled player ducked. And without using any system assistance, motioned Elucidator within his right upward. Easily destroying the robot as it just vanished, leaving no experience or currency behind.

Shocked by the matter, Kirito's momentum overstretched, slicing another robot's arm off. Knocking it out of the battle in the process. Taking the break of advances to readjust his standing. Heavy exhales coming off his breath as the thickening heat descended.

"I can't fight too long while in the sixty-fourth floor's heat and salt." Kirito turned around him, speaking his mind in his mind, as he continues to look around them. "They're hacks, but aren't steely."

Kirito entered the offensive with a thrust at full force on another bot, setting his position for the system to initiate the "Horizontal" Sword Skill for him. Sweeping Elucidator from left to right in one swift slash. Taking eight robots out of the twenty with him, half of the forces in two actions. It seemed all too easy for someone of his level. Parrying two downward sword attacks, ending in their destruction as a result of the superiority of Elucidator as a weapon. Countering equally as hard. Eight remained.

"Kono hakkā wa dono yō ni shite sābā ni shin'nyū shita no..." he mumbled as the battle continued to progress.

"Guchi yamete!" one of the bots shouted before almost landing a hit on Kirito.

But he dodged, arranging a meeting for his fist to the robot's face. Defeating it equally as quickly as his sword would have had he made the choice to cut instead of punch. Seven remained. Three attempted to attack him from three angles, Kirito rolled out of the way and all three hit themselves. Four remained.

Elucidator on his side and behind, another flanking attack gets intercepted and number four is down. But he pressed on, his advance turning unstoppable when he swung it three times in rapid succession. Top left to bottom right for the first bot. The second bot got to witness him sweep with a jumping dash slash the next. Leaping into the air and activating the "Vertical" Sword Skill. Finishing the last bot without much further effort besides using the skill.

Landing back on his feet, Kirito continued on his way. Elucidator returns to the scabbard on Kirito's back. The next civilization of igloos and towers composed of salty materials and bricks. And by assumption, salty food. Passing across more aggressively formed clusters. Turning to crystals on the contact of his boot. Taking his large canteen to his mouth again to fill its need for thirst. A relief after breaking a tiny sweat fighting a group of twenty bots hacked into the game with the sole reason to kill him while traversing an area dominated by shining salt with the climatic conditions of a wasteland.

Everything looked well, the hacker failed to stop him, no plans besides the town. He sighs, relieved as he pulled his coat into the open for detecting wrinkles. Nearly an instinct for someone who did the thing he did with jackets and/or coats tied to the waist. But, by benefit of VR, it didn't crease. Making it safe to tie back into a knot on his waist.

However, his peacefulness didn't come to last, robots appeared behind him. A few using single-handed and other two-handed styles of wielding swords. One used a spear and two used pikes, signaled by their black spherical heads with white stripes for pikemen, pyramidal heads with blue accent stripes for the spearman. And for the sword wielders, one full arm for single, two full arms for double-handed wielders.

Without saying a word, in three-man waves, one bot had two-handed sword and the other, one-handed sword-wielding. Kirito unsheathed Elucidator once more, swaying the black blade at one of the swords and eliminating one bot out of the equation. Before taking the other two with a single slash by the trail Elucidator left behind.

"Kantan sugiru," Kirito said, staring at the remaining bots, but to his surprise, only sixteen after the first three eliminated, as opposed to seventeen in the first wave.

His stance changed. They weren't harder than the last storm according to first impressions. Although he retained his defensive stature in the event he was wrong. Left-arm forward, dominant hand resting, vice versa for his feet.

Six arrived at him, working in duos of two. However, he sighed before a single circular slash took care of the next charge.

"Hmph, Kirito… Boku kore ga koru koto o shitte iru hazudesu... Sore de, sūchi o agete mi ma."

The other two waves didn't charge at Kirito. Breaking from each other as eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen more robots combined joining up, like a miniature army. Joining in tandem to waddle around Kirito's single point. Distant to avoid a poke by his blade and be within attacking range. One-handed swords, two-handed swords, pikes, spears, rapiers, shields, curved blades. Who was controlling them knew what they were doing, and seemingly knew what he might be capable of. Although, he didn't know yet.

His eye circles around, a few, the leaders of each wave, laugh like an echo. Chanting about what they'll do when he's dead, what his attempts will be, but one word, striking Kirito out and got his definite attention darting his eyes.

"Sore o tokihanachi, nitōryū…"

"They know about Dual Blades…" Kirito thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Ninety, ninety robots… Elucidator can't take all ninety on its own. They have numbers, the hacker might be aware of the downside of using Sword Skills. I have no choice..."

He opened his menu, not moving a budge, swiftly getting to something in his inventory, "Dark Repulser" and brought into his second weapon slot. Appearing on his back in an instant then sheathing Elucidator.

Kirito stares at the meshed robot force specifically designed for killing one sixteen-year-old boy. Giving it a "give me everything you got" stare as he took his coat off his hips. Fitting it on his person. Readying his arms on the handles of his swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Slovakian:
> 
> Nemôžemtomuuveriť (Actually Nemôžem tomu uveriť!): I can't believe it!
> 
> Skutočné VR?: Real VR?
> 
> Japanese:
> 
> Yoyaku wa arimasu?: Do you have an appointment?
> 
> フルダイブ部門はどこですか?: Where is the FullDive division?
> 
> Yoyaku?: Appointment?
> 
> Tachiagaru!: Stand up!
> 
> Bokutachi matte imashita, Kirigaya Kazuto. Matawa pureiyā Kirito: We've been waiting, Kirigaya Kazuto. Or, player Kirito.
> 
> Nandeshou: What do you want.
> 
> Anata no shi: Your death
> 
> Kono hakkā wa dono yō ni shite sābā ni shin'nyū shita no: How did this hacker get into the server...
> 
> Guchi yamete: Stop complaining!
> 
> Boku kore ga koru koto o shitte iru hazudesu... Sore de, sūchi o agete mi ma: I know this was going to happen... So let's increase the number.
> 
> Kantan sugiru: Too easy


	3. Kirito's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intercepted on the 64th floor of Aincrad by bots hacked into SAO by the mysterious individual from the 57th Squadron's interpretation of the world, Kirito fends against forces holding the sole intention of killing him. Whatever means necessary brought into the fight, weak but arrive in masses. 
> 
> However, the individual knew who Kirito was, as a 90 strong army of hacked robots, each stronger than the last, descends on the boy. With no other choice, he pulls his Dark Repulser as an equipped weapon alongside Elucidator. A sign of the "Dual Blades" the man poked at. 
> 
> With two blades at his disposal at the same time, will the supposed "Dual Blades" turn the tide into Kirito's favor?

**29 July 2024**

**17:04 Aincrad Time**

**64th Floor, Aincrad**

Kirito grips Elucidator and Dark Repulser's hilts, sweeping the feet of several bots through his right sword. Ending prematurely once a bot with a sword capable of preventing a slash before breaking hits the edge of the black blade.

However, he'd swing Dark Repulser simultaneously after his advance stalls. Destroying his obstacle without effort needed, alongside sending the momentum generated to start a spinning series of slashes. Masses break as he'd take out over thirty bots. But, lost his orientation and almost fell.

"I should've used a Sword Skill. He said to himself, messing up his hair before having to hack at their digital bodies again.

He turns to face a phalanx of pikemen and shieldmen began their advance from two sides. Angled to resemble an eye from a top-down perspective. Waiting for the group to close in until making his stance to initiate "End Revolver", rotating once within a full circle with Elucidator before a finishing cut with Dark Repulser. The farthest bots survived the onslaught, however, Kirito quickly finished their run. Catching their retreat pattern like AI.

Initiative shifted to Kirito with his aggressive barrage of slashes. Seventeen perished in the end result of his starting move. Eight greatsword wielders attempt to strike him. Each possessing the capability to block a hit.

An encroaching downward slash flings into the air after Elucidator slashed upward. Kirito blocked three sword strikes with Dark Repulser, flinging his left wrist to disarm the bots. Stepping to the side while cutting the main sensor of the robot stupid enough to believe there was a window after using both blades defensively. The other three armed bots attempt to collectively attack. However he rolls under their initial attack, spacing his arms from each other, passively sending them to the grave.

Mechanical laughter appears behind Kirito, but is met with a thrust to the supposed abdominal area.

"Losing your patience, Kirito?!" said the bots in English.

He hesitated to speak for a moment, before delivering in a heavy Japanese accent, "Reave the game. SAO isn't a game to hack."

He followed up his words by lunging at the group of people again, swinging his blades at an angle, Dark Repulser from top right to bottom left, a slanted horizontal cut with Elucidator splits four in two. Followed with two thrusts into two other bots, one full spin cut, then repeating the same motions until the rest of the bots were gone. Until the last one standing

"Resorting to button mashing aren't we?" the last bot said before being cut off by a double penetration by the two blades.

Backing away, he sheathes Dark Repulser, but kept Elucidator on hand as a precaution.

"To be completely fair, beat the three last waves, you win. Deal?" said a disembodied voice, similar to a GM when communicating.

"Deal..." he replied.

As the terms turn concrete, the person summons three bots, each with armor on and katanas. Kirito, in response, slouches his stature.

All three robots said to him as they enter traditional poses, "Ken no sukiru wa hitsuyō arimasen."

The leftmost bot runs halfway between the position needed for a pincer attack to be a choice. Making the choice for striking the waist. Kirito's wrist flicked Elucidator's tip near the ground, sparks flying from the impact. Parrying the move fluidly to defeat the first bot. Bending his knees slightly to propel off the ground and dissect everything north of the shoulders off the second samurai bot. Finally, positioning his person to activate "Slant", a sword skill.

The bot guide it's katana and cancels the effects the move would've caused. In addition, forcing Kirito back.

Kirito lands on his feet, supporting his right hand with his left in his charging assault against his foe. Passing it's shoulder, his left shoulder dug in to support his high energy turn, shifting the momentum for his next move. About to lock blades, until the motion forbid a parry or even a simple deflection or block of the action. Ending the first of three final waves.

"U~ēbu ni," he mumbled, feeling movement in his heart providing blood throughout his system. Clear droplets falling past his fingers while panting, inhaling salt in the process.

Two bots arrived, each wielding axes. Plated armor on their bodies and stocky, taller than the boy's stature comparable to the average height of a Japanese male. Aggressive like bulls, swinging their axes and spewing salt into someone's eyes, nose, and mouth.

The black irises in his eyes widened, leaping out of the way. Watching the two bulls of the hack but heads.

"Technique was the samurai, strength is the aim of these hacker bots. I can't outdo their strength..."

He watch the bulls run again, in tandem, axes raised together, picking salt into a fine powder. Lifting Elucidator to a slanted angle defensively, unsheathing Dark Repulser into his left hand as the opponent's axe drop.

Firmly gripping his swords and feet, he halts the attack. Shifting the weight from his swords to his feet, filling the air with crystalline compounds. Yelling when it enters his eyes.

Both bulls gore him with their heads, flipping Kirito off his feet and sliding on his back. Still blinded in the eyes. But he could sense his HP bear decrease by what he felt at his stomach.

Both bots spoke, distortion and echo in delivery, "Tanoshinde ima?"

"Hai," Kirito replied with a grunt, getting on his feet despite his eyes being closed.

By his instincts, he entered his Dual Blades stance, slowly moving into the position for yet another Sword Skill, "Countless Spike" after feeling another attack by the wind motions of his hair, going between the two and turning one hundred and eighty. Four downward slashes took them out.

A break came to speed throughout Kirito's system. Finally opening his eyes, although red and watery from being sprayed with salt. Gritting his teeth as he clenched his swords tighter. Seeing his final opponent, holding a thin weapon like a rapier.

"Sore ga boku ga kono kōdo ni tsuite kiniitte iru koto, sono tekiō-seidesu. Sūkikyō shisutemu no rūru to kinō, oyobi anata no sentō sutairu o manabu nōryoku." the final bot explained, doing a few practice swings with the rapier object.

"Kanojo no tatakai-kata o nusunde? Asuna…" he replied, staring at it seriously.

"Jibun de mite! Kirito!" it replied, before rushing with speed matching the girl Kirito referenced.

He saw, sinking his eyes as he pressed forward. Slashing with Dark Repulser to his right before Elucidator in the opposite direction. A thrust from the bot's rapier stops both. Before being swung to break the lock.

"Crap, this bot knows Asuna's tricks and speed, even knowing how to counter my own movements," he thought as he backed away.

Except he couldn't, the bot flashed behind him and jammed it's weapon through his right shoulder. Raising Dark Repulser and adjusting how he held it, attempted to counter in a similar way, but above.

Succeeding in getting him free of the stab. Besides a griddy orange wound, a clash of metal begins. Both slowly raising or lowering their blades. Permitting the Black Swordsman his window, turning his head before overlapping his left wrist with his right, descending an Elucidator slash as he brought the bot into checkmate.

Except, it twists upward, restraining Kirito's arms as it uses it's left arm to throw a fist straight at his abdomen. His swords loosen and fall on the floor. Then hit with a knee, Kirito lays on the ground. Health below seventy-five percent.

Free to continue, another jab attempts to strike Kirito. He rolls in the general direction of his swords, dodging the thrust. And another thrust. And the third, he grabs Elucidator and raises it, shoving it across the length of the rapier. Grasping Dark Repulser and forcing a swift deflect parry from the bot. Linking another slash to the chest and a third attack coming from Elucidator, both blocked, however Kirito combines it with a heel press to the breastbone. Pushing the bot a distance, but not knocking it out. Standing on his feet again as he saw it's resistance shown.

"You're hard-pressed person to continue fighting," the bot spoke as both it and Kirito rush at each other.

Kirito grits his teeth, raising his right blade and slashes perpendicular to the rapier. Matching a downwards slice with the left sword as the bot spaces and tries to poke his leg. Provoking another level to the surface slash with Elucidator and a co-slash by Dark Repulser. The rapier catching both at the same time, however Kirito tucks his person and rolls behind the bot.

His foe swivels like a factory bot back into its view, before using "Streak", forcing Kirito to jump into the air. Countering with two sword slashes at the shoulders.

Luckily, it worked, successfully. Like all the others, it was a 1 HP warrior. But a powerful cannon molded from glass. As he finished his motion, the edges of both blades hit the salty ground. Sweat wettening as it touched. Drifting his exhausted, dehydrated body to the nearest civilization, otherwise he might say goodbye to life to heat exhaustion.

* * *

**17:15 Aincrad Time**

**Knights of the Blood Headquarters, Granzam, 55th Floor, Aincrad**

In a personal office, the leader of the guild, Heathcliff, sits at his desk. Donned in red and white knight's armor, a blade and a shield with a cross on it's front nearby, in the event he had to enter into battle. However, consigning himself to paperwork in the hands of the guild. Fitting with the graying hair VR presented his person in-game as.

Manifesting in an armored statue, the man responsible for halting Kirito waltzes into Heathcliff's office, speaking formally to get his attention, "Greetings, Kayaba-san, or Heathcliff."

He looked up, releasing the grip his fingertips had over the pen. Staring the armor for several seconds.

"Congratulations on successfully hacking Sword Art Online," Heathcliff spoke in fluent English.

"You know. I should've expected it from the first developer of a VRMMO," he replied. Taking a seat at the desk. "Before we begin, I shall reveal my name, Élisée Lussier."

"French?" Heathcliff asked.

"Partially. Now, before you GM me out of the game, can I speak of a preposition, if you want the game to succeed in its purpose?"

"Quickly," replied the master.

"So, from my knowledge of events, there is a person with the skill you promised to the user with the highest reaction time. That person has Dual Blades, and he goes by the name Kirigaya Kazuto. Or his username, Kirito."

Heathcliff nods, although dismissive.

"He will defeat you on the seventy-fifth floor and clear the game prematurely. If you want him out of the picture forever, something needs to be done about his existence in four months time, or it's too late."

He nods again. "You found cheat codes in the game?"

Élisée shook his head, showing his French accent, "Non non non non, I'm here for mutual benefit from you, Heathcliff. Nothing is for free, and advice from foresight isn't cheap. What I'm looking for, I'm assuming the enemies of my former boss are on the other side. And I need help getting them out of the picture. Otherwise, they might have the potential to disrupt and end my plans. I can't let them link up with Kazuto!"

Heathcliff stares at him, "What kind of help are you needing?"

"The Fifty-Seventh Squadron's murder. All five of them."

"I cannot do that, and it's against the law," Heathcliff replied, stern in his words.

"Standing up to them?"

He shook his head, "I wouldn't care less about this Fifty-Seventh Squadron, but this is illegal killing you're asking for help with."

"Mr. Kayaba, listen, SAO is a death game. You've been murdering people in this trap for over a year-"

"This is Kayaba Akihiko's work, but he isn't killing. A difference exists between capital killing and SAO."

The armor scoots up to Heathcliff's desk, looking down at the man and in the eyes, "I know your grand plan. The one hundredth floor boss is you. If you don't want to help me in killing a boy I want to see demised, because of unfixed flaws of character. Or the people who have the power to stop me, fine." before standing up and walking out of the office.

Heathcliff took a moment to process what happened inside his office. The messages, meaning, what Élisée was conveying to him. Pinning in writing to write a note directed at the "Fifty-Seventh Squadron" eventually.

"He's serious about murder. The intent can't be ignored."

* * *

**The Real World**

* * *

**1 August, 2:15 P.M Eastern Daylight Time (EDT)**

**New York City, New York, United States**

Haizi exits Bellevue Hospital with the five comrades, after spending a few days in the hospital for rejuvenation. Drahoslav came out with minimal bandages. Dvinaslav and Zelislav emerged without visible injury. Jaraslav's right arm plastered in position due to a blue cast. While being walked out by Haizi, Stanislav wears an arm cast and his knee wrapped in bandages with stitches. Being in a wheelchair due to both injuries.

Zelislav sighs as he looks at some of the buildings surrounding the place, "We're free from the hospital. I can walk again no worries."

As he said it, Haizi gives a thumb up, turning the wheelchair and walking in the general direction of the hospital. Joining the river system that people flew on called New York.

"Stay close to one another, New York gets busy once rush hour begins and people go home," he warned.

Greater than life, crooked asphalt showing cracks in the roads. Busy taxis and buses scurrying along with civilian vehicles. Shops muddled every turn, swallowing people inside. People of every class filtered the streets in a diverse light. Street casuals with jean shorts and fishnets and sneakers. Crop tops and obscene imagery. The standard clothes. Businessmen with their suits visible, some partially disassembled when heat and smells descend.

Dvinaslav clenched her nose as she yelled, "What's this stinky ass smell!? Garbage!?"

Haizi subtlely nods, his eyes proving it was the case of the day, "Blame history. People like New York, but life isn't as you think. We'll get out of this mess soon."

The bright yellow hair, presumed to be naturally that color, in addition to her brightened orange and yellow eyes, catches people's attention, for at least several moments. Cut short, it spikes at her right and consistently spreading for some mysterious reason only the comrades know.

"Hey hey!" shouted a small group.

Drahoslav peers the group of kids, mixed with little boys girls, "Where are your parents?"

"Can we have the picture with her!?" they said, pointing to Dvinaslav.

He'd bump his elbow on Dvinaslav's arm, turning her head to the kids.

She crosses her arms across her chest as she asked, "What do they want?"

"Dvina, they want to take a picture with you," he replied.

"I'm not someone to take pictures with…"

"Just this once," he interrupts, staring her rolled eyes.

"Still, no." she replies.

Afterward, Zelislav, frowning slightly, walks forward. Revealing his smile to the kids as he raised his voice, "It's okay. I'll take a picture with you."

Drahoslav pulled his phone to his palms as Zelislav entered a pose for the children to have their pic.

"Thank you!" the kids said as Drahoslav took the picture and he shows them it, before scramming.

Haizi pushes Stanislav's wheelchair forward. The other comrades coming along. A long march to the apartment they will be staying at for the near term.

* * *

**12:45 P.M EDT**

**Haizi's Apartment, New York City, United States**

"Here we are," he announced, opening the door to the inside of a fairly cozy apartment.

Immediately, Jaraslav and Zelislav headed for the couch together. Asking together, "Where's the remote!?"

Haizi walked inside, Drahoslav and Dvinaslav following behind while Stanislav stayed with the wheelchair. Settling near Haizi's sofa, in view of the TV.

Jaraslav rummaged his arm under its pillows, feeling a rigid object a couple of seconds after he began. Pulling the object out, the TV controller. While Stanislav stares silently at the two most bustling of the comrades outside of Drahoslav, who moved for the kitchen.

"What TV show would you like to watch, Zeli?" Jara asked, looking at him with a smile.

"By the way, you two, I have a Netflix subscription!" Haizi shouted from the hallway, fixing his messed brown hair in a way typical for wigs.

The apartment, how it's situated, held a comfortable yet affordable vibe. A computer was present, as well as Internet access. Both amenities the comrades were used to having, and such, not atypical for the group of five Slavs.

Jaraslav spent heavy amounts of time on the remote, scanning the streaming service Netflix for something of interest for them to watch. Description reading turned to a commonality.

Dvinaslav sat in a chair, giving the common room a look. To her, it seems, for an unknown reason, normal.

Drahoslav exposes the insides of the fridge as he took a pack of blueberries, mixed with several apricots. Getting a pot from a cabinet and subsequently a spinning spoon. Running faucet water into the same container before setting it on the stove.

Eventually, Jaraslav and Zelislav found a TV show to indulge in. And by extension, Stanislav as well, who kept his head silent on their choice for viewing.

Haizi returned to the living room, observing each of the comrades doing things of their own. Although, Stanislav and Dvinaslav's things of doing appear concerning for the journalist. Closer to the latter than the former, he got into Dvinaslav's range.

"Don't get closer," she said, her Serbian accent drawing into her phonemes.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Dvinaslav replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is there anything you like to do?" Haizi asked.

"Martial arts, but the only other person who knows it isn't able to because he has a stupid injury from his mistake to fight Uugu without help!" she replies, huffing her cheeks as she glares at Stanislav.

"Speaking of which, what's his name?"

"Stanislav."

Stanislav gives Dvinaslav a look back. Haizi darted to his wheelchair.

"Oh, we were just talking about you, you do martial arts?"

Stanislav looks at Haizi for a moment, before giving a quick answer, "Only one martial art."

He nods, "And did you-"

"I don't want to answer it," he replied, before tilting his head back to watch the TV.

His arm pulled to the remote and picked a show of his preference to play next. Since the two bonded BFF's had their fun while it lasted so far.

Within the kitchen, Drahoslav continues paying attention to a steaming pot, turning water into a boil. Chopping some apricots into smaller slices.

* * *

**Ten Hours Later**

The lights to the apartment turned off, giving light despite it not being present, digital clocks reading eleven-o-clock. Haizi providing the group the necessities for sleeping. Including comfortable pillows and at least one layer.

"Are you guys doing okay?" he asked, observing the five.

Jaraslav, Drahoslav, Zelislav, Stanislav, and Dvinaslav huddled near each other in the living room. Stanislav having the couch for obvious reasons to anyone seeing his cast.

"We are," Drahoslav replied.

"Okay then," Haizi proceeds to head to his bedroom and close the door for the night.

Alone, the comrades looked at each other briefly. Lights flicking off, Dvinaslav takes her phone to provide an illumination source for the group.

Drahoslav took a breath, as he then began to speak, "SAO is real. In turn, Kirito, Asuna, and others are real. And soon, other VRMMO's are gonna be real. And we've got ourselves in an ideal crosspoint. We have to begin our next move. Any ideas?"

"Is Kirito in New York?" Dvinaslav asked.

"Japan, somewhere in the Tokyo area," Drahoslav replied. "That's our general priority, we need to get to Japan by December of next year, so we can catch him before Death Gun strikes in Gun Gale Online."

"What's the importance of Kirito?" Zelislav asked, lazily looking Drahoslav.

"In the SAO franchise, he's generally the protagonist. So not just it provides us with protection, we also get access to powerful allies. I believe a machine capable of bringing us into a fictional universe has malicious intent behind it if Uugu had the keycard to activating it."

"Malicious intent?" Stanislav raised his voice.

"I don't know what the true motive we're talking about. But, if that machine was manufactured by the Foreign Legion, or another government entity… Was there a coordinate system, Stanislav?"

"No coordinates."

"It suits it then. If it had no coordinate console in place, the machine's absolute destination was here. In this world. This fuels the need we need to link up with Kirito, because he's the protagonist in SAO. We know that if any bot or Foreign Legioneer gets through, and if they know where they're striking, they can easily kill him, and that will cause a variety of problems not solved without force equaling a military."

"We will need a sizeable chunk of bling-bling for a flight," said Jaraslav as he smiles.

"We need to get jobs," Zelislav replied, "All five of us together, with combined income, we'll make over two hundred thousand American dollars. Enough to sustain ourselves if we budget correctly."

Drahoslav nods.

"We'll also need to find a way to sustain ourselves in Japan legally, if we're not gonna return here once we're able to leave," Dvinaslav replied. "And we should keep our bringable essentials low."

"Good points. This is our four-step plan, we start that plan tomorrow," he spoke, before he stood up and spoke with a confident voice;

"Point One! Become an asset to society, and earn money doing it. Never sacrifice leisure, but always be an asset!"

"Point Two! Keep your personal belongings minimal. New York City is only our temporary arrangement!"

"Point Three! Tokyo is the goal! Never forget it! We will have to fight hard to get there, but Tokyo is our goal!"

"Point Four! Once we arrive in Japan. Our beginning priority, alongside getting situated, is to locate and establish ties with Kirigaya Kazuto, or Kirito !"

The points were spoken, and the comrades snoozed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ken no sukiru wa hitsuyō arimasen: No sword skills needed.
> 
> Tanoshinde ima: Having fun?
> 
> Sore ga boku ga kono kōdo ni tsuite kiniitte iru koto, sono tekiō-seidesu. Sūkikyō shisutemu no rūru to kinō, oyobi anata no sentō sutairu o manabu nōryoku: That's what I like about this code, its adaptability. Ability to learn the rules and features of the Cardinal System, and your combat style.
> 
> Kanojo no tatakai-kata o nusunde? Asuna: By stealing her way of fighting? Asuna...
> 
> Jibun de mite! Kirito: Look for yourself! Kirito!


	4. Drahoslav and the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now discharged, the 57th Squadron, guided by Haizi, arrives at his apartment to set up shop. Where they plan their next steps after arriving in New York; Jobs, Money, and Tokyo. 
> 
> The day they begin their options into force begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive. Although, I feel as if I didn't do well with the middle of the chapter.

**2 August 2024**

**5:50 A.M EDT**

**Haizi's Apartment, New York City, United States**

Early to rise Jaraslav often was. Lifting his legs out of his fabric coffin for the night, covered under a layer of blankets. Listening lightly for his next steps of words.

"I'm up! Get up! New day! New day! New day! New day!" he said, shaking Zelislav's cot lightly.

"Draho! We have a busy day ahead! Let's get to work!" Jaraslav dashed and tripped over Drahoslav's legs over to the couch.

He'd hold his arm while Stanislav reached his left leg and caught his awoke comrade.

Drahoslav stretched his arms as he made a yawn, "I'm getting up!" before his body broke above his sleeping position.

Dvinaslav follows suit relatively unaffected or hard hit. Following all five's awakening from sleep, she checked the clock and mumbled, "Goddammit Jara, why at Five fifty-two."

The four moved their sleeping things out from the floor, or at least away from the couch. Permitting Drahoslav and Dvinaslav to move Stanislav's wheelchair for him to get up and sit on it.

Meanwhile, progressing their next set of routines. Guiding each other to a bathroom for hygiene. Half an hour is taken as a whole to complete it all, with Stanislav going last, due to his inability to do it himself without screwing up or in pain.

In Haizi's living room, the two extraverts inside the group stared at each other for the near future. Jaraslav's brushed green hair, extending to his ankles with strands of yellow in it, assumed to be dyed. Easily mistakable for a girl if he didn't show some masculine traits of a rockstar. Including his thundercloud tattoo at his nape, reading something in Cyrillic script.

Contrary, Zelislav's hair cut short, he was shorter, dyed darker green with blue lightning motifs, and depressingly light gray eyes. However, heavier by a sized margin. Composed more relative to the insanity-driven mentality for drama.

"You're doing good right now?" Zelislav opened up, his head gazing Jaraslav's eyes.

"Yes, it is!" he replied, hopping slightly into the direction of him, staring closer while his Belarusian accent altered half a pitch every few word pronunciations.

With the chance of pushing him away, Zelislav didn't entertain the option. Permitting him to continue with what he wants to talk about.

"Are you excited to enter the work market, Zeli Zi?!" Jaraslav said, tilting his chin slightly above necessary for eye contact.

Zelislav tilts his head, "Are you?"

"Of course I am! I'm gonna go to a few hardware stores and other places later today and craft unique things to present to the public and maybe a few tech employers!"

"You sound like it, and before breakfast, really?" he said while arching his lip.

He backed off, but whipped his hair as he'd flick it back to his left side. Grinning prominently, "Absolutely right, my Zelislav. We're gonna present our benefit to the big tech companies in New York! Get ourselves employment and support our cause! For Tokyo!"

Zelislav clapped his hands, smiling "Yeah! For Tokyo!"

Jaraslav stared at the TV again, "Speaking of which… I need a volunteer for some devices and stuff!" he turns to face Zelislav again as he points his finger up.

"I have nothing to do, why not?" he smiles as he lifted his shoulders slightly.

In the distance, an aroma of pleasant breakfast passes into the living room. Causing Zelislav's nose to sniff it like cocaine. "Add some ammonia, one and two, and three makes a rotten egg."

"Nice one, Zelislav!" laughed the person with a brown bowl cut, who decided getting strips on the cut would make them better, Haizi!

"You know it, alright." the Pole turns around, lightly smiling.

Inside the kitchen, Dvinaslav, in tandem with Drahoslav, cropped the first meal of the day. Grease crackling below several eggs. Dvinaslav using her best technique involving a kitchen knife as she went to cut several kinds of meats Haizi had for leftovers over the previous nights before their arrival. Setting the eggs to fry a few more seconds as

Drahoslav pulls three kinds of jams from the fridge.

"Why did he not eat these foods earlier? I understand the jams and a few other things, but why not these meats?" he contemplates, checking on their eggs and setting them on five wheat bread slices. Turning to Dvinaslav, "How's the zapiekanakas looking?"

She gave a brief response "Nicely," she replied, hearing Drahoslav shaking a bottle of tomato ketchup.

Switching the top open, Drahoslav squeezes the container, releasing a drizzle of it across the open-faced sandwiches.

In the living room, Stanislav glues to his phone in his hand. Surfing the web. Looking to the work being performed inside the apartment's galley. A four-burner cooker, counter space lined above in granite sturdy to hold besides the extremes. Rambled dark stained wood in all places with the fibrous material and white lined tiles for flooring.

Zelislav sniffed the air again, feeling the smell, expelling his Polish accent heavier for a moment, "Is that a zpiekanaka being cooked?"

Dvinaslav raised her head as she opened the toaster oven and took a few open-ended sandwiches out, "Yes we are cooking zpiekanakas."

Jaraslav, meanwhile, switches the TV to Netflix again as he heads over to watch a livestream, shouting to Drahoslav, "Gamers are playing in China today!"

"I'll check it over once breakfast's done," Drahoslav said back, returning to deliver the first round. A platter with cold cut sausage bits with open-ended egg sandwiches in ketchup.

Next round, the zpiekanakas with minimal slices of standard bread loaves beside the baguettes inside the dish Zelislav pronounced perfectly the first time when talked.

"What's a zaepkanaka?" Haizi asked, struggling to pronounce the word.

"Polish open-ended sandwich," Dvinaslav replied as she sat down to begin her breakfast of the day.

Haizi permits a nod to the thing. Clenching the cup of commercially provided coffee in between his hands while taking a sip.

Drahoslav took one of the six zpiekanakas, made from a trio of baguettes, drizzled in mushrooms, ketchup, and cheese. Quickly eaten up from the perspective of the others.

The journalist gives them a look of interest, giving the sandwich a gluttonous look, "Can I have one?"

"You can." Drahoslav said, taking a few bits of sausage to his mouth before raising his legs as he then said to the entire group, "I'm off to look for work. Continue as you are!"

Haizi nods before obtaining the second zpiekanaka.

* * *

6:22 A.M EDT

New York City, New York, United States

Heavy cargo pants, attached via a tight belt and a white undershirt underneath it. Protected with a light vest. Drahoslav travels the length of the escalator to the metro. Girdled in other individuals' presence, he restrained his arms from swaying into danger, tightly snuggled inside his pockets. Behind him marked the station people entered and exited. Fiddling cash across his pocket. Conceiving pass lenders, necessary in getting inside the subway system. On his way to looking for work. Without proof of citizenship in the United States, it would become a difficult challenge for the miracle to occur. A job with paying money on minimum wage, not necessary to survive on his own, or with five people. However, workable to getting him the ticket and necessities for the destination in Japan.

"This should be as easy as getting a tram ticket back in Bratislava." he mumbles in his breath as he proceeded to fill one of the rectangular machines full of money, and cards.

Minutes get spent, eventually making him come with the main payment of subway usage inside the building, the MetroCard. Glancing it over while having several American dollars Haizi gave him in it furthermore.

Drahoslav turned to matters elsewhere, more things on the agenda had to be complete. Reaching a set of several people slowly inserting one card at a time. One out of order, he jumps in line. Time passing by relatively quickly from the increased pace the metropolis has to work around as function. Scanning his card to pass the turnstile, officially entering New York's metro station.

He scavenges along, joining people on their way, "This place is busy."

A flat ceiling lined the acoustic effect the room had. Echos filtrating his ears while spending time working on how the map of the New York City subway station marked.

He grits his teeth as he scratched his head, confused, "How the hell am I gonna find an unskilled job that needs someone to do it? When this subway system has over three hundred stations."

However, as soon as he was about to begin cracking the enigma, the feeling of someone's finger tapped his shoulder. Coinciding when a blast of air conditioning flew the swish off from overlooking his forehead.

"You came in unprepared for the nightmare this city was?" he spoke, having a Japanese accent however perfect English.

Drahoslav glared the boy, dark brown eyes contrasting the green eyes the boy gave in. Not out of aggressiveness, but housing shock. Lightly browned hair with a messy ruffle near the top but straight lower it went until ending at his shoulders. Noticeably less in height relative to him. However, wearing light silk sleeves with a checked and striped T-Shirt with varying colors covered in a jacket.

After his phase turned over, he returned his face as he spoke, "How am I supposed to explain this? I came here unannounced and unexpected."

"Simple, do your research."

"I could have, but I spent the majority of my time before I came here composing a resume for jobs," Drahoslav replied.

"Your problem," he turns away.

Drahoslav breathes in, backing from the system map, "Yes it is my problem. But I have no time to fix it, I have to get moving. Will you help me?"

"Fine," he replied.

Picking his self up, Drahoslav walks with the boy. Taking note of details, directions, what streets, and particular places the location provides a connection to.

"Follow, we're going to my part-time job at a cafe."

"I didn't get it."

"The cafe I work at."

"Oh."

A roaring silver rolling stock screeches to its end, various sliding doors and people packed like contents in a hot pocket. Spilling over as door sets widened, emptying it of departures before taking embarked passengers. Drahoslav remaining near the boy.

"Is this your first time riding a mass transit system?" he asked, settling at a chair near the door.

Drahoslav sat next to him, "In the New York system, no. But I have been on the system in Bratislava."

"I see," he said again as the doors closed and motion going under their feet.

Things turning silent, Drahoslav spent the moment humming an anime song in its original Japanese form.

"What is that song called?" he asked.

"Ai Wo Torimodose, from the anime Hokuto no Ken," he replied, speaking it like he knew it.

"Oh. For a non-native speaker, you pronounced it well," he said.

"You say it like you're Japanese. Are you Japanese?"

Silent for a moment, the boy realized he was cornered. Sighing while nodding.

"Interesting, and it's odd. Seeing someone who's not the age of majority from a country thousands of kilometres west. And I've studied Japanese for a bit, so I've been practicing pronunciation."

"Intent to visit the country sometime?"

"Yes."

"What's one thing you like about Japan?" the boy asked again.

"The video games, the NerveGear, and the potential of the VRMMO market it's building. If things from what the errors Sword Art Online showed can be fixed."

The boy's stance changed, coming to the realization when he said several Japanese exclusive developments, Drahoslav's level of intelligence about Japan became apparent to him.

"We have something in common," he spoke, "I like video games too."

Looking back at him, Drahoslav smiles, "Can I get your name? Mine is Drahoslav."

"Kyouji," he spoke back.

"Nice to meet you, Kyouji." Drahoslav replied, his tone losing volume.

Inside his head, several neurons clicked. Closing his eyes for a moment as his fist shook. Thoughts circulating through him during their continued silence. Thinking continuously of one name. Speaking to himself.

"Is he, Shinkawa Kyouji… In New York City? When he should be in Japan?" Drahoslav opens his eyes, although clouded to pure black.

He turned his eyes back to Kyouji, "Why are you here?"

"Could ask the same question," he replied. "Forced to come along for family reasons."

Kyouji stares at him while their station arrives. Standing as he'd say, "We're getting off."

Drahoslav follows suit. His hand gripped to an overhead brass bar while spreading his legs. Surfing the train as it screeches to a halt. Pushing his back away as the doors slid apart from another. Both of them leaving into another station ground.

"Is Japan this hot?" the Slav asked as he pulled for the MetroCard again.

"Varies," Kyouji said, grappling his card to take the elevator, with Drahoslav taken into account as he performed the task at hand.

Drahoslav keeps following him into the lift, watching Kyouji rub his eye lightly while watching the arrival train depart. Their rising platform getting them back from an underground station to a calmer district in the area. Nearby a semi-crowded cafe. Multiple individuals coming out with their satisfied light treats from their barista. Bricks acting as the banks to the avenue collecting cars. Kyouji waved to a worker of the cafe maintaining the entrance.

"Welcome back to your third day. Where's your uniform?"

"I'm on my day off."

"Forgot, sorry Kyouji." he said as the worker gave a slight bow, which was like an indicator light of understanding Japanese customs a little.

He nods before flicking his hand to tell Drahoslav to follow his person. A modern cafe he worked for, and had a way to create boba, bubbled tea. Alongside standard coffee and other amenities they provide for revenue. Light rotational pivots from oars above their heads, venting heated wind and gain a more tolerable room relative to the stink.

"Here we are," Kyouji stated to Drahoslav, a slight smile erupting on his face.

But Drahoslav wasn't so optimistic about the cafe, watching several people of presumed Asian descent surrounding a table. Occasional gestures giving off the suggestion something was going on. Tempting him to walk towards them to figure the situation.

"Coffee is overrated, and doesn't translate well when powdered," a guy said with a Filipino accent and wearing a tank top, showing off an upper arm spanning tattoo and covering a small tray with the substance.

"Coffee doesn't have the same appeal in boba as coffee. It's only popular because America drinks more coffee than the places that made bubble tea popular." said another person, but with a lighter accent, incident of a different part of the U.S.

One disputing person slams her hand on the table, "But coffee is much more-"

Until Drahoslav interrupts and said, "Well shit, matcha's a type of tea. Boba is also a kind of tea. It's all about the history of tea and coffee. Let me ask a question, who usually drinks tea, and who drinks coffee regularly?"

Only one replied, a lighter masculine voice, "I drink a cup of coffee before I get up in the morning."

Drahoslav backs his feet from them, "Personally, at least for me, I'm from Slovakia, and I drink tea more than coffee."

Without much more interruptions, the boy moves away from the adults there. Receiving the point he was attempting to send to their heads. Using the moment to fix his giant jet charred and purplish colored bang in his hair.

"I recommend you get the classic boba milk tea, if that's your first boba drink," Kyouji said, smiling slightly.

"Okay then," he turns to the Japanese boy, before back to his registerer, making his register for a normal boba tea.

"Four twenty." said the registry operator.

Drahoslav provides the necessary money to obtain his plastic cup filled with tea. Containing the traditional darker color he remembers tea as however cloudy and lightened. Alongside darker bubbles at the bottom.

He proceeds to a table while swirling his arm around, observing the solution and small black pearls spin inside the cup. The straw providing the instrument for the rotation to happen.

"I've heard of bubble tea, but is the bubbles editable?" he asked softly as the straw stops.

"They're made of safe tapioca, safe to eat, but they're unhealthy in large amounts."

He nods, approaching the head of the noodle pointing at the ceiling. Pulling fluid into his mouth as he failed to hold a smile as he sipped.

Drahoslav uttered while he smiled, "I did not expect it to have this light, sugary taste."

"You haven't seen other flavors yet, or boba from Japan or the rest of Asia, yet," Kyouji spoke as he sat in the booth with him.

"Is it popular with Asians around the area?" he asked.

"The majority of the customers when I'm at my shift, are of Asian descent."

"Neat,"

Walking inside, two guys clicked their tongues and point their fingers as another conversation spoke up.

"Mister Podcast Haizi! How are you doing today!" declared one of the workers.

"Working on the special podcast episode. And I just got the idea that'll take it by storm. The special episode." Haizi replied.

"What's it about? And you feel excited about it, man."

"Gaming's FullDive Revolution; The Future for VRMMORG's and the Case Study of Sword Art Online."

"Sounds exciting."

"The guy who I found at Central Park a few days ago gave me the idea. Speaking of..." Haizi turns to Drahoslav and Kyouji's booth. "They're right here!"

Suddenly, the two guys and Haizi blockade the two boys into the booth as both receive swift and drastic handshakes.

One of them spoke enthusiastically, "So you guys influenced his next podcast to cover VRMMO's?! CONGRATULATIONS! It's difficult to convince Mister Podcast to cover experimental-"

"It's the wrong word to refer to it, Jeli. I've been interested in experimental video games for a while but I didn't have the will, reach, or people to cover FullDive VR and expect it to succeed. But since these two might have the potential to make it happen." Haizi interrupted, still showing his positive outlook however with an earnest connotation.

Kyouji stares at Haizi for a moment, his eyes giving a telling he didn't believe the guy, out of the randomness of his appearance to the area.

"I understand you guys don't have the sense to believe, what I'm speaking is true and not well understood. You might be new to here, and that's fine. The podcast's title is Tech Weekly. For the past two weeks, we've had no podcast episode and if it applies to the two of you, it's alright to not participate." Haizi said before he backed off.

"What's the special episode gonna be about?" Kyouji asked as he saw Haizi leave, after a brief search on his phone confirmed it was a real podcast.

"It's gonna be about FullDive, VRMMO's, and we'll have a case study of Sword Art Online, from all the info that's been said about it and the truths."

He nods, slowly, "What are you wanting me and Drahoslav to do?"

"Show up at the studio, you know something about SAO or have an experience with VRMMOs and FullDive?"

Kyouji nods. Staring Drahoslav in the eyes as Haizi wrote a couple of notes on his journal he kept when he had to become a journalist, while being a podcast runner at the same time.

"Can I get your name?" he asked the boy.

"Kyouji," he replied.

"Alright, Drahoslav, Kyouji. This piece of paper is where the studio I'm renting for the occasion is going to be at. Tomorrow at one o'clock, we begin. We'll be there for at least two hours, so plan for such a thing to occur. I suggest arriving early."

Standing up, Kyouji takes the paper slip, leaving the Slav alone with Haizi. Flicking his hand to get his hair out from his eyes while he exits the cafe.

Drahoslav wouldn't wish to question the boy or his actions. Aware they'll face each other another day, if his agreement to appear on Haizi's podcast wasn't a lie. The cafe's standard level of lifestyle and environment returned to normal. Haizi's homies returned to where they were originally, Jeli back to work and serving like a bartender when amped and ready to serve who he was originally made to do.

"How's the boba?" Haizi asked, paying attention to Drahoslav as he drunk it further.

Drahoslav raised his head as he looked Haizi in the eyes, "It is good. I'm considering bringing the other comrades later on. Once I'm more aware of what I want them to see and do. But for the current moment, I'm gonna go apply for a job here."

"Good luck, Drahoslav." he spoke as he'd watch him depart.

Meanwhile, passing by the cafe, Jaraslav, Zelislav, and Dvinaslav passed the cafe's windows.

* * *

**However, I didn’t get the job. Haizi’s podcast and the opportunity Kyouji’s appearance in New York gave me allowed me to truck past the setback. Hopefully, something good will come out of the podcast when it happens.**

**-Drahoslav**

* * *


	5. Jaraslav, the Mad Inventor and Zelislav, the Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Drahoslav's incursion into New York, he encountered Kyouji and made an acquaintance out of him. Although entertaining the idea he was Kyouji Shinkawa and not just any person with Kyouji as their name. Introduced to boba tea and revelation of Haizi's special episode of a podcast, both him and Kyouji agree to go to it. 
> 
> However, Dvinaslav, Jaraslav, and Zelislav walked past the cafe while the agreement occurred...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the chapter isn't as long as the other four that preceded the others. There was a lack of ideas and motivation to advance, leading to a block. However, the next chapter will be as normal length. And next chapter is something I'm more amped to do than this chapter.

**2 August 2024**

**7:33 A.M EDT**

**New York City, New York, United States**

Meanwhile, passing by the cafe, Jaraslav, Zelislav, and Dvinaslav passed the cafe's windows, the three ignored the situation in the building. Just recognizing the building as another building as part of the skyline. Drahoslav's stuff didn't involve them anyway while Jaraslav took bent walks as Zelislav followed jazzily. Dvinaslav retained standard method of walking, one foot raised and another on the ground, and repeat for each leg while going forward. The wind of the day blowing in the girl's short hair, screwing it up and revealing it's flexibility.

"Is there something you're concocting already, Ja Ja?" Zelislav asked as he bent his head and looked with a smile.

"No!" Jaraslav replied energetically, raising his head up and his head behind his shoulders, smiling.

Zelislav snickered, tailing Dvinaslav from behind as he'd watch her paying attention to their other comrade as opposed to their immediate surroundings. Proceeding his gripping on her shoulders and leaping overhead. Twisting his body mid-air as he stuck his tongue out. Smoothing to a technical roll under her feet.

Because she was wearing shorts, no panties, sadly, "Why do you have to wear shorts instead of a skirt?"

Dvinaslav didn't take it lightly as her face reddened and hands balling, growling, "FUCKING PERVERT!" before making a fisted swing at him.

He slides out of the way as he continued to laugh, finding her embarrassment, laughing, "Ma~de yo~u blush!"

Jaraslav looked around and chuckled at the thought of the matter.

She gave both a death stare and an angry grumble, before throwing their provided money for where the two were going to before walking away.

"Dvina!"

"Your friend ruined it, Jara. See you back at the apartment." she'd exit view from the two.

Zelislav calms himself as he looked at his BFF, "All for a good laugh?"

"Yeah, Zeli Zi, you got her good!" he stares, grinning, his fist open to bump.

Zelislav stares back as he placed his fist with Jaraslav's. His grey eyes livened while Jaraslav's long green and yellow hair fluttered behind him.

"Let's get to work." Jaraslav replied concisely, turning into a certain store, a candy shop for a technician, or a mad inventor.

* * *

**7:40 A.M EDT**

**A Hardware Store in New York.**

Jaraslav slid past the doors out of triumph, air guitar from both hands in a semi-realistic use of the gesture.

"Here we are! At my favorite place in the world… HARDWARE STORE!" He shouts in song, before making his stand and further walk into the building. Although, as a result, produced a fool of himself.

Others gave him unrequited looks. Although bored out kids apparently liked what just occurred. But the adults, otherwise. Out of it all, Zelislav grappled Jaraslav's hand and dashed to a segment concerning tools.

"ZELI!" cried the seventeen-year-old as he'd struggle to keep his feet on the ground.

Almost spraining it once, he sprang his body again, sets of certain electric tools would've filtrated the two's corneas upon slowing to a halt. Slight sweat droplets profusing his brow and hands while he made.

"Expensive… Expensive… All these tools are expensive, I don't need to create something elaborate for right now," Jaraslav declared, looking at Jaraslav's gray eyes with a neutral look and without giving his twisted look.

"Jara, why didn't you say it earlier?" he said, letting go while preparing for another walk in the hardware region they got themselves in.

Jaraslav swayed his hair behind his ear, "Also, I can find a studio where they'll provide power tools if I need to use them."

"Oh, okay," he said, returning to Jaraslav's side while staking their nextgoing way.

Jaraslav passed under a team of four carrying a bundle of door readying to store above the massive shelves towering all humans. Zelislav followed, although used the moment for a lunge and tackle over his other comrade. Jaraslav chuckling while the two slid across the floor for a few moments.

"I love you too Zeli, but we're gonna be bringing things along with us!" he said while shoving Zelislav to the right weakly before rising to his feet.

Zelislav got up again, motioning a stretch of his arm, "Enjoyed it?"

Jaraslav nods his head as he lets a slight smile through. Passing Zelislav and into another section of the store. Toolboxes and unpowered work instruments propelling Jaraslav's approach. Unchained, unhinged, he spent precious time looking for what he could do in the department of tools. The green and yellow trail from his scalp flowing behind him.

Zelislav struggled in following, his hair bouncing, "Jara, would a simple toolbox work for the present?"

"Still! I want to check my options so I don't have to-"

Zelislav's head suddenly raised, "Idea! We can make money!"

Jaraslav tilts his head and looks at him.

"Make custom toys, sell them for a reasonable price, and figure out how we can do it."

He'd fiddle eight of his fingers while he thought about it, thinking to himself, "It's promising. But I'm not a toy engineer. Would it work better if it isn't fads"

However, he looked up and spoke, "Fads go out of style eventually."

"But, do you see the promise of making electronic gadgets of your own and selling it?" Zelislav pressed, putting his hands on his shoulders.

He'd nod, "I agree with your assessment. But it would require spending time for electrical components and would take work."

"But I know it can work! You've created more complicated things for us to use."

"But they were war instruments," Jaraslav said, speaking with seriousness.

"That doesn't mean you can bring your expertise in multidisciplinary engineering and design to create things for civilians."

"You're right, Zeli! I didn't improve if I say it was impossible. I just need tools, components, and an idea. So I chose this!" he forced a tool kit off the rack and soon sounded his next words, "TO THE CHECKOUT!"

"Chodź Jara, moglibyśmy znaleźć więcej niezbędnych rzeczy tutaj!" Zelislav shouted as he'd run after him.

Jaraslav arrived at one of the ladder steps associates use for stocking. Grasping the ends like a ledge while swaying his body to improve speed. Staring at his left to see Zelislav arriving

Zelislav clenched one of the bars of the step and pushed it forward, going up its steps after crashing into another shelf full of boxed materials.

"Do you want us to get banned on our first visit?" Zelislav asked. "What about that tool kit, are you gonna break it?"

He jumps in the air as Jaraslav attempts his transition. Slamming bodies and grunts begin arriving. Jaraslav having the kit pound his stomach with his face on the ground. Zelislav lands on his back but groaning.

"What a crash…" Zelislav spoke, looking his gaze as straight as possible.

He could detect Jaraslav's grunts when his body collided against the box with force. "What just happened?" he asked himself while sitting on the kit, unable to move too much.

"I'm sorry Jara." he spoke, watching as he hurt in pain. Limping slightly over to the Belarusian and laying his hand on his back.

Zelislav's lungs open exponentially while crazy hair forming on his head from the already cut of hair ready. Pain passing into the less injured Pole, but giving his comrade less of the stimuli and manage to hold him up.

"Are you okay, Zeli?" Jaraslav asked as he noticed him.

"I'm fine, Jara." he replied, getting up with a hand clenched at his abdominal area.

"Let's get this checked out and let's go home."

In agreement, both comrades approach the end of the hallway. Ready to leave their way to the next part of what they're gonna perform.

* * *

**2:39 P.M EDT**

**Haizi's Apartment, New York City, United States**

After spending several hours. Eating lunch at a restaurant in town, the two playfuls of the group come back. Stanislav vibing on Haizi's laptop and Dvinaslav punching and kicking a training bag while rife with aggression in her system. Hitting the wall whenever her first or foot rammed into it's cushioning.

"You guys starting to get back into your standard mojos?" Zelislav said, tilting his self before back to his business with Jaraslav.

His longer haired friend flung two plastic bags over the table they used for breakfast earlier in the day. Seeing Dvinaslav's slight nod as while pulling his toolkit out of the first bag. Tag torn and unlocked for the first time. Containing essential tools necessary for engaging in his field he had usually undertaken as a comrade during their war. The other bag containing a mesh of microchips, transistors, and other digitaltronics he thought was necessary.

"Zeli! Can you go get some jazz or, American rock music?" Jaraslav said, prepping the first of the empty electronic circuit boards. Minature in appearance, however the first, a prototype for the rest.

Zelislav proceeds to find a tablet with what he was looking for, making the other comrade smile with mad joy. And a result, he'd swivel his head at its rest behind him.

"Who's ready to start our work, I am ready," he said, pulling a plier or two.

Zelislav then began, "We have three concepts for you which concerns our limitations. We can play to the mood fad, using hot new microwave technology in reception and replication of the mood, replacing the temperature based method for mood rings. Second concept, code red!"

"What is this code red concept you propose?" Jaraslav asked, his voice becoming serious and rationally-minded to the situation at hand.

"Using sensory data from several sources, it marginalizes itself in a wristwatch, when a situation unfolds that can generate harm, it flashes red," Zelislav explains.

Jaraslav converges his fingers into a wave of tapping on each other, concluding, "You've convinced me. Let's get to work."

Throughout multiple phases of their work, Haizi briefly observes them while concurrently doing stuff he had to do. Occasionally smirking along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Chodź Jara, moglibyśmy znaleźć więcej niezbędnych rzeczy tutaj: Come on Jara, we could find more necessary things here!


	6. Mr. Podcast's Special Podcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jaraslav and Zelislav's mishap at the hardware store and their working on a gadget to begin their productive contribution to society, Drahoslav and Kyouji head to fulfill a promise Haizi and them made the next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distractions! Distractions! Sorry, but here's the chapter.

**3 August 2024**

**12:30 P.M EDT**

**Outside the Podcast Studio, New York City, United States**

As promised yesterday, Drahoslav arrived at the designated location, black shades covering his eyes while he waited for one of two individuals to come. Gray tank top with a computer decal laced over it with jeans below and purple sneakers.

"You're here!" a boy said, his Japanese accent showing as his hair bobbed as he got closer to the street.

"Kyouji," he said as he turned his eye towards the boy. "We're early, let's get inside and meet Haizi in there."

He proceeds to give a nod to Drahoslav's word, proceeding to enter the studio without giving additional, distractive words. Her with purpose rather than interaction.

* * *

**12:34 P.M EDT**

**Haizi's Rented Studio, New York City, United States**

"Welcome, Drahoslav," Haizi said as the two boys enter the studio. Meet by his gleeful eye and two individuals, the same guys from the boba cafe.

Kyouji turns his head towards them, pointing his finger at them, "Why are these people here? This isn't a cafe."

Haizi's head fixes to Kyouji, "I should've explained. But Jeli is my main in-house donor, managing how the money for the podcast comes. Also, he acts as the forum admin."

He turns towards the guy with the shaven half with three painted lines.

"This guy, who likes to be called Fuki, is the technician and our timekeeper. How is it looking right now Fuki?!"

Fuki, being mute, sends a thumbs up to them, before sending a held two fingers side-by-side and six afterward.

"In twenty-six we're on the air. We're making it live so people can hear immediately as we air because I'm so hyped up about this!" Haizi declared as he went behind Drahoslav and Kyouji, pulling them to the couch and forcing them on their butts.

Holding both in the semi hug, he continued onward, "If you have any questions that we need to handle, I will answer them while JELI THE MAN tells our fans via our forum that we're going live in a few minutes and we have the slideshow of images already ready to go!"

Kyouji turned his head, "Can you get your arm off me?"

He obliges and does so, doing the same for Drahoslav.

The purple swished guy tilted his head upward, "If there's a question that no one in the studio can answer, can outside help be contacted?"

Haizi snaps his right finger, "Absolutely. And I almost forgot! We aren't going about to make ourselves the smartest on the block. We are here to communicate concepts and ideas already existent, get the people thinking, mobilize them to make a difference, open the eyes wide to scientific groundbreaking."

"I get it," Kyouji said, staring at his feet for the current moment.

"Be positive, we could give to a Japanese audience too, so Fuki's working on an audio transcription network, so speak clearly when you're speaking into the mic. Then you can use that Japanese fluency so we can develop one for the people of Japan to see! I see the potential for this!"

Drahoslav smiles at the comment Haizi made to Kyouji.

"Do you have any kind of language to expand our audience base to this?"

"Slovak, but it'd only help make it available in Slovakia," Drahoslav responds. "Too much effort would be used."

Haizi nods, "I understand, although it'd increase the potential to several million…"

The boy shakes his head again, "Confusion would emerge."

"Understood. Now, how do you want to structure it as?" he asked, rocking Kyouji's shoulder as he was nearly falling to his drowse.

"I don't know, I don't care."

"Take it like that, you better agree to what we decide to do for it when we finally decide to do so." Haizi warned.

"I will."

Drahoslav got to attention again as he spoke, "You're the showrunner?"

"I am, and you will suggest that I introduce the topic and open the podcast. I was planning on to and conclude it anyway."

"You caught me." he grins before toughening his face again, "You could also perform the role of keeping order when debates spark up. And provide clarity."

"Fair, fair and you seem to know a lot from what you show. Kyouji can also give the "Eye from the Land of the Rising Sun. Using his knowledge of what happened when it happened, it can provide good credibility and solidify what's said."

"Perfect," Drahoslav followed, while he'd speak to himself.

"This might also be the correct way to see what I will need to take next year if he is Kyouji Shinkawa.."

Jeli raised his voice as he said, "Five minutes, be ready to air!"

Kyouji shook his head to wake up, approaching a seat with a microphone and sliding into it.

"San, ni, ichi!"

Upon ichi, Haizi took a deep breath in as he began to speak within a calm, clear, and concise tone to the people he was speaking to, the audience.

"We're live today for a special episode of Tech Weekly. We had to take two weeks off the air just for this episode. Unscripted, loose schedule, and we might be talking for over an hour today. I am Haizi and with two special guests today, we are here to cover a great intrigue of mine that I'm very excited about… Gaming's FullDive Revolution; The Future for VRMMORPG's and the Case Study of Sword Art Online!"

Haizi took the moment to take a breath with a plastic bottle in hand and swigged fluid to his tonsils. Before continuing.

"Sorry for my overenthusiasm~ack!" he coughs, "But, to get set straight again, when looking at the technological perspective, video games are very interesting. As the potential for realism, speed, and quality graphic rendering evolved at the same time as CGI was starting to become cheap to produce for films. Not to mention the times it mingles with games at the same time, such as in the iconic FMV's of Final Fantasy games during the late nineties and early two-thousands."

Hearing Haizi, Drahoslav's body was at attention again. Smiling whilst the bowl cut haired adult continued his preaching of Tech Weekly. Detecting the wig off-centering as Haizi progressed.

"Video games are also very accustomed to our lives ever since they broke the scene, people enjoyed and it's now billions of dollars worth of money for people to get into at all levels. From design to programming to composition and marketing. Fanwise, they give a ton for us to do. And even by now, professors at university can be avid video gamers in their offtimes. At all levels of society, it permeates. And there are the gamers who keep the industry going by their fan contributions!"

"Well said," Drahoslav replies.

"Thank you. And by the way to the audience, that voice you heard is one of our guests, Drahoslav Cizik. The tech wiz and avid gamer of the two."

"Nice to meet whoever is watching live," Drahoslav said, before allowing Haizi to continue what he was going to speak.

"To get back on track for our audiences after those complimentary two words. Now, we are actually at the crossroads of a new revolution, greater than the advent of three-dimensional video games. And was in the works for years, starting particularly with the Oculus Rift approximately twelve years ago and arcade games in virtual reality with better enhancements to senses. But now, we have what comes to be full immersion virtual reality, manifested in something called FullDive, particularly the first marginalized console of its type in the NerveGear."

He gave a break to drink, allowing for the other two to say something regarding the progression to the next set of statements.

"The NerveGear? What's that? I haven't heard of it before! Common questions with simple answers," Drahoslav began. "The NerveGear is a FullDive console, using a mix of sensors to collect and distribute neural information to create an immersive experience. However, despite its great promise to the globe through previous VR tech, it's only exclusive to Japan. The dark side of this FullDive revolution."

"It is true for that for now, the FullDive Revolution is only really progressing inside Japan. However, it leads to benefits such as preventing a massive crisis such as when the gamemaster of Sword Art Online trapped ten thousand players inside the grand castle Aincrad. Later, we will cover SAO in greater detail." Haizi said.

"There was potential for the FullDive revolution to be exported to other countries. But I recognize there were benefits to testing it before reaching to a wider audience." Drahoslav pulled in.

"There are also concerns I think about what people could do if it's managed to be hacked. Which the creator of the device… What's his name again, I forgot."

"Kayaba Akihiko." Drahoslav immediately spurted.

"Mister Kayaba probably thought about it when the NerveGear had it's Japanese release two years ago in May. What could a person do, if they hacked the microwave transceivers inside the NerveGear?"

"A scary proposition and he probably knew the NerveGear could kill someone by increasing the frequency and strength of the microwaves to match the capacity of the transceivers used," Drahsoslav added on.

Haizi lays his head closer to the mic, "Agreed, agreed, but how moral is it to use microwaves to read and stimulate the brain?"

"At all levels, people do not like their privacy being violated without cause. We can agree on that. But to maintain the realism of the world FullDive allows to create, it's a necessary evil that the brain is read and stimulated to create the same effects as in the real world." Drahoslav continued to speak on about.

"Is there a possibility out of all of the body can be used for, can a full body suit be enough?"

"To get a little technical, it could work, however, the costs would be too high for a consumer to wrap around in money. Even when short term savings are considered. It's why it uses trance and computer generation over traditional VR seen in the last ten or so years."

"But in general, FullDive's cool as hell from the games other than the highly anticipated Japanese title Sword Art Online. Speaking of which, our fellow game nerd might be able to explain more about what the VRMMO genre is about and how SAO's under fallings can be repaired in the other, more accessible VRMMO from becoming another Sword Art Online." Haizi said.

"Which, we are speaking about, is ALfiem Online, which will celebrate its first anniversary in three months. Be on the lookout people. But, in all retrospects, from a programming perspective, ALO and SAO's key code is perfect for comparison. Particularly when you put into account both's games are maintained by RCT Progress, a subsidiary of the Japanese company RECT." Drahoslav explained.

"Interesting to non-Japanese or the nonsavvy, what are VRMMO's in the first place?" Haizi asked.

"VRMMORPG's are short for Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games. The difference between conventional MMO's and VRMMO's is the use of this expensive FullDive technology to create a world where you can enter into. Up until the point, it is like a functioning fictional society within the real world. Sort of like another dimension of things." he said.

Drahoslav backs away and looks at Haizi without activating the mic, "Did that sound too much like Neptunia?"

"No, no, dimensions are interpretive. It does sound like that particular series. But you're fine. Continue!"

Nodding, Drahoslav took his lips to the mic again, "There's a lot of questions on how VRMMO's work. What allows for a true virtual world to prosper the same way real society does. We will get to those answers, how it's made, all of it will be explained as best as possible at face value and through our SAO case study."

"Can you please go on to explain, Drahoslav?"

"I will, Haizi. As a VRMMO is a FullDive generated world, everyone inside of it, excluding NPC's, is directly sucked right into it. The fourth wall is gone. The game's picture and graphics is your reality until you press log out from the moment two words are said to activate the NerveGear, and it's successor, AmuSphere."

"Let's do it together!" Haizi livened as he clenches his arms together.

Drahoslav nods.

"Link Start!" Drahoslav and Haizi raised their voices.

Kyouji stares up, before down again, shaking slightly from the words spoken.

"But once those words are said, reality to the gamer is changed in all sorts of ways until the game is logged out of. And that's the genius of VRMMO's, FullDive makes you believe you are in the world, and VRMMO's construct the world in itself."

"How is FullDive able to create this? It's insane!"

"Hell fucking yes it's insane. It's derived from both FullDive consoles. How a VRMMO or any FullDive video game works is a mix of game design, technology, and follows many laws concerning people's belief in fiction."

"Care to explain this for our confused viewers?" asked Haizi.

"I shall," Drahoslav replied, "To understand why it's genius. We have to go back to how the NerveGear and AmuSphere work exactly. How it receives the information. The microwave transceivers inside generate the stimulants. With brain wave reading sensors giving the console information, the transceivers access, stimulate, and do a load of different functions. To both create the environment the player it is, and protect the person's read body from significant distractions and prevent injury while in play. All very interesting and it's a part of why it works. Microwave science is interesting. Look it up yourself."

"Bravo! But is there a threat it can be used to manipulate others?"

"Some might. But device on device, it's impossible. Out of the cloud, although the Internet is an untamable beast."

"Welcome to real life. Where the government's spies have many methods to read your brain with your local NerveGear and AmuSphere." Haizi said poetically before turning conventional Haizi again, "True, if it's not an object connected and controlled by the internet."

"A lot of spy shit has been happening and those not okay with spying are starting to get into national office. By the way for people's information."

"But back to our national program!" Haizi shouts.

"Alright then. With that sensory information. Game design for a VRMMO is very much as normal as possible, when you discount regulation and other tedious things that have to be put into consideration. But that's where the crown jewel of VRMMO's come in. The engine that is used to run it. The Cardinal System..."

"What is that? I haven't heard what it did before. Even in development, I knew it was called something like that. But what is it…" Haizi asked, shocked himself.

"This is Mister Kayaba's baby whenever talking about VRMMO's. What this system does is in multiple time saving and resource-conserving ways. With the Cardinal System, the game is allowed to create quests on its own, perform minor maintenance tasks without shutting the game down, scheduled and unscheduled maintenance at the discretion of the devs from their computers, and execute the semi intricacies of the game."

"But, we warn. Especially since the hacking of the SAO servers yesterday, it doesn't remove human hands from game maintenance. As human involvement is still needed to perform nonfrequent maintenance, updating and cleaning up the Cardinal System of the game, giving updates to the game. And the handling of issues not covered by the System. Such as human complaints and valid suggestions." Haizi added.

"Outside of the unique FullDive tech and the Cardinal System, assembling a VRMMO is traditional game design. Although programming of what the senses detect in-game must be a pain in the arse to replicate with present tech. But possible."

"Although right now, only the biggest companies would have the resources to produce a VRMMMO. But, multiple advantages and disadvantages compared to normal MMOs."

Drahoslav took a breath before continuing, "Exactly, there are pros and cons to VRMMOS when compared to MMOs we are all used to. One benefit VRMMO's wield is they are immersive. As with all FullDive games, you feel and smell, see, hear, and taste the world. Also, the actions are much more real, making responses and battles more intense. Pain negation removes the fear of feeling extensive pain outside of stinging. Although certain pains and feelings remain, and I can safely assume the dirty is one of them."

Kyouji's face smiled as he lets out his snark.

"One benefit is certain VRMMO's can legitimately teach a skill that would be difficult or hard to get into IRL. Like ALO, it can teach proper swordplay and how to use a weapon or form of skill properly. And an added benefit of VRMMO's is in its societal aspect. There can be a true society ran by both players and NPC's if they know what they're doing."

"Cons?"

"The cons are, people can become delusional. Their mind mentally affected to a far greater degree than what video games of the past could do to a person because a VR world is real to them for the current future. And, people are still vulnerable to the same kind of things gamers have been plagued with for a while. Speaking about it, let's head over to our SAO case study! And we have a lot to get through today!"

"Let's get moving. And by the way, Drahoslav, can you wake our other special guest up and tell him we're going to."

Like Haizi asked, Drahoslav got up from his chair to walk to Kyouji's, beginning to vibrate the seat manually.

"Sword Art Online was the only VRMMO until ALfiem Online began service last year. The most highly anticipated game of all time, superseding conventional games, even Metal Gear Solid, the Pro Skaters, and even the new Final Fantasy games and Kingdom Hearts Three have nothing to their hype trains when compared to Sword Art Online. Even if it was superseded by a certain other game, Sword Art Online was probably the most hyped-up MMO to ever grace the Earth. It took five years to develop the game. Two for the software. Two to create the game. And one to debug before sending it out in November of Twenty-twenty-two." Haizi began.

Back in his seat, Drahoslav continued, "Beta testers who came out of the game, yet didn't participate in the full game, noted that it was ahead of it's time for a VR game, let alone a FullDive game of its own. But some did hold criticism about the hype being a potential snare. Citing certain things noted of Mister Kayaba during the development of SAO. The few times are seen in public and certain thoughts one insider brought in."

"Agreed, agreed. But that snare you talked about, it was something of the truth, the SAO Incident began at the game's full release. Ten to fifty thousand players were trapped inside the game. Players who dived into that game started falling. The count, likely in the thousands. Families were shattered as a direct result of his actions. Harm was inflicted, even RECT's aging CEO, Mister Yuuki, was seen to have been distressed at the thought that his daughter was caught in a death game. Before we continue any further onto the progressing to discover of this tragedy, a moment of silence, to commemorate the men, women, teens, and children who lost their lives just wanting to play a game."

After he said about a moment of silence, the entire room turned mute. Drahoslav too, as he stares up at the sky, his swish bending downward from his angle. While he reflected on what was just said from Haizi's mouth.

"Mister Yuuki… Yuuki Shouzou, Asuna's dad. He was in mourning due to the chance she could die… But she will survive the attempt, Heathcliff will lose. Kirito… You can do this, Kirito… You got so far, even with those hackings Haizi said. You're strong."

The moment of silence comes to an end as Haizi then continued onward with his oration of the topic.

"The causes, for this atrocity on avid gamers, is currently a vast unknown, due to the strange circumstances behind its development. Maybe it was the only viable way in Argus' mind to pay for the high development costs of the game. Which we all know didn't end well. Someone had to pay the price. In blood. And cash. Blood money."

"To show how impactive it is," Drahoslav said, "We have someone who was in Japan when the game was released. His name is Kyouji."

After a few seconds, he began his words, having a Japanese accent, "H-Hello…"

Haizi brought his voice again, "Hello, Kyouji. So our audience can get an idea of how messed up this incident with SAO is, please tell us your age."

"I am fifteen," Kyouji replied.

"You aren't experiencing what's happening inside the game. However, from what's been shown, there are people in your generation in that game who are still in school. Experiencing something similar to military or worse."

"Like what…"

"War. Is hell. War, is what SAO is like. Do you know anyone who played the game?"

"My brother… He was sixteen when he got trapped in…"

"I see." Drahoslav said, "Parenting experts disagree, but there are things that someone should never be allowed to experience until they're old enough. Having to kill someone with your hands is one of them. Video games distort that, but when fiction and reality meet, like in SAO, the weight is heavier. Teens and kids become child soldiers. Forced to kill, have to kill, lives at stake. Some find love in the game, where will it really reflect true feelings?"

"I don't get it…"

Haizi stepped in again, slowly getting a serious tone into it, and graying, "Souls are interesting when their conditions are altered in a certain way. Isn't it?"

"Souls are interesting. They are." Drahoslav said.

"Maybe if one time, one can see it. Experience it. A virtual experience is a new thing for the expansive soul a human holds. How all those microwaves interact with that soul from the tech of that NerveGear."

"Your weird," Kyouji said.

Drahoslav, on the meanwhile, tilted his head downward uncharacteristically, mumbling, "Haizi's either spouting nonsense that the podcast shouldn't hear, or he's transmitting a subliminal message…"

The coldness huff from Haizi vanished, "Sorry for that! But with all those unique systems in place, it's no wonder people are dying inside that game as it continues to play."

"I predict this game of death and destruction will end in three months. The game cleared prematurely because of a key inside the system, a resolved and skilled player using that advantage, been in the game before the game truly became one of death. One of the few who played longer than most players alive inside the castle Aincrad." Drahoslav said in a serious tone. "The ending is near for Aincrad, the incident will see the tunnel at the end of the light."

"That's about all folks! Keep teching! We will see you next week, folks!" Haizi said with enthusiasm before it all broke and the feed cut.

"Good job guys! We have ourselves a special podcast for the week!" Haizi claps his hands together.

"Now what?" Kyouji asked.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Haizi said again.

Kyouji shakes his head.

"You're free to go!" he props up a fake smile, something Drahoslav discerns.

"Kyouji, I'll walk you to where you stay." Drahoslav offered.

"Just this once…"

"Okay."

Drahoslav and Kyouji walk out of the studio. Leaving the three alone.

"Don't reveal what I said about souls to them. The boy with purple hair said something suspicious," he said. "If anything else happens from the other four related to what happened. Tell me immediately."


	7. Dvinaslav and Stanislav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The podcast was a success to Haizi, Drahoslav, and Kyouji. With a nice subject and covering of FullDive for Americans to see. Although, with the aspects of something more concerning to Drahoslav brought up, concerning the soul. 
> 
> Two days later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a reminder, if you see any typos or grammar mistakes, do not be afraid to let them be known so they may be repaired.

**5 August 2024**

**2:15 P.M EDT**

**New York City, New York, United States**

Inside an alleyway, the yellow-haired girl in shorts and a tank top holds a statue inside a cardboard box. Bold "merch" in black ink inside of it all while she'd progress. A sign she was finding in view within her distance. Interrupted upon four individuals showing up behind her.

"What's inside there? Anime merch?" a girl's voice said, the brown hair and in a ponytail.

She shifts her foot backward, making for Dvinaslav to face the group's persons. Two orange and yellow eyes visible, slightly orange from the clouds of the day. Unchanging sternness while her glance continued from the narrow space bordered to the sides by brick and concrete.

"Please?" asked the girl.

Dvinaslav shook her head.

"Can I just see it for a moment?" the girl said again.

"I don't want to clean it again," Dvinaslav replied, unmoving like her glare.

"I wanna see it!" the girl charges the other girl.

Setting the box down, Dvinaslav used her body to redirect the girl's tackle attempt towards a hard surface. Both a deterrent to the other three to not try and do something, and to the girl herself.

"HRUAGH!" the girl screamed, her thigh several degrees from being completely vertical as it went against the wall.

The two guys there didn't concern themselves to what Dvinaslav's silent threat was. Sprinting for her. Releasing two jabs, one for her nose and one for her gut.

The leftwards boy's fist meets Dvinaslav's open hand from her right. The opposite hand for the other boy happens at the same time. Backing away before trying again, only to see her hands catch both near her breasts.

"Does it have to be that way?" Dvinaslav asked within the constant moving of her hands, "You're exhausting your energy when I wasn't going to attack in the first place."

"You broke her leg, bitch!" the boy spoke with, launching a forward-thrusting kick towards Dvinaslav.

Raising her knee to his foot, both make contact, then lowering her leg back to the ground. Stopping the attack before any damage or counter from her aggressor commences.

"Take her to the hospital. Don't make me fight back," her hardline glare shows as the hairs at the spines contract towards each other as she'd walk away from the scene.

Taking the walk, picking the box again, she'd come up towards the shady shop's crooked door. Pushing it out of the way while she walked inside.

* * *

**2:17 P.M**

**Shady Shop, New York City, United States**

Pushing the rest of the door sounded an antique Japanese bell. In truth, intricate use involving signals to make the replication of a similar bell derived from an online clip. Opening the store for a newcomer or a person arriving inside.

Compared to the exterior's monochrome. The inside's swirling browns, reds, golds, and other finer colors pop an environment seen in a Chinatown rather than an alleyway. Shelves storing merchandise from anime and manga series, and martial arts-related pawns stored inside too. The centerpiece to the display, the store master's desk, was an object that came off Chinese rather than Japanese or Korean. However, for odd circumstances, fit well with the scene.

"Welcome! Welcome!" said the person who owned the shop, spinning in a swivel chair.

Dvinaslav carried the box to the counter and sets it down. "Statue I want to sell to you."

The owner of the shop "Let's see…"

Rambling about the certain aspects of that specific model, a Hisoka statue from two thousand fourteen ensued. It continues for several minutes while she'd finally get an answer from the person.

"This statue is a collector's item. If it wasn't, this Hisoka, painted with greater shading and brighter colors, would've been three-hundred. However, since this is the case, it's four-hundred and fifty."

She'd shake her head, "I dissent, it should be five-hundred twenty-five."

"Five hundred twenty-five?" the shopmaster asked.

Dvinaslav nods. "It's not manufactured anymore. Both in pose and use of color. The clay and polymer materials aren't used anymore from Bandai."

As it saw her point, they backed away, speaking with a feminine tweaked yet masculine voice, "Fortunately, your word is correct in that the judgment when it comes to Hunter Hunter statues. I'll accept it, but only at five hundred. I understand the value in higher for that specific kind in its process. Money's tight, although, give another rare statue like it, an additional twenty-five will be added to keep the deal."

"Works." she shakes the hand of the owner.

Moments after completing the deal, she pulls her phone out and the owner scans a certain code, transferring money to the squad's collective bank account.

A simple wave from her hand, and then she was off of the area and back towards home. Her schedule was free for things she enjoyed liking.

* * *

**2:22 P.M EDT**

**New York City, New York, United States**

Out with several hundred bills, she strolled outside and past the alleyway, she had to bypass to enter the anime and martial arts pawn shop. Nothing seems to be wanting to get in her way again. No more does she have to face certain types of bullies or people who want to mug her money or sexually harass her. The person she threw taken out of the way, and the situation disregarded.

"Finally. Peace, quiet, nothing to get in my way," she said, smiling while she'd make a turn back into the public eye fully.

With a single change in the level of class, her eyes collected themselves to dramatically shot up. Something not concerned with would look awed at, to the inspiring, attention-grabbing, and otherwise the epicenter for a new revolution or incorporation to who's able to afford.

Dvinaslav stops at a crosswalk, waiting for the signal to begin walking to be sent and received. Yet, cars, buses, and bikes pass the streets with only the movement forward pushing the train of people forward. The light of her sky brightening her stellar colored eyes and spreading pointed ends of her hair to a slowly deteriorating to a normal hairstyle.

Three minutes of nothing but cars come to a halt, the outline of a man going for a walk appearing on the light. She took forward steps, staying within the white dotted line between it.

Coming to an apparent end when, violating the law, a sports vehicle brakes in the middle of the pedestrian path cutting through the road. Right in front of Dvinaslav. With shadowed windows, one of them rolls up. One of the guys inside, Haizi in a casual business suit with shades.

He leans out and said, "Greetings, Dvinaslav."

Trying to circumvent the car, she replies, "People are looking at us…"

"No worries. I just wanna talk to you. Come in for a moment?"

"In a suspicious car? I doubt you're Haizi."

"Chill for a moment. I am Haizi. My podcast associates are driving me somewhere." Haizi explained, a sense of smugness irradiating from him.

"Aright, but if anything funny arises..." Dvinaslav said back as her person enters the backseat head first, alongside Haizi's change of seating quickly.

"Don't be scared, we don't bite!" Haizi reassured, "Now gas it!" as he'd close the door as the car begins moving again.

The hidden hand Haizi concealed slivers Dvinaslav's back, feeling her person in a not so subtle fashion. Smirking when he stopped at the foot behind her nape.

"What's your secret to that?"

She spoke in a normal sense of tone, "I work out."7

"Good, good. But you seem to work out quite a bit, don't you? I can tell from your arms you have quite the muscle tone for a girl."

She closes her eyes and crosses her arms tightly.

"There's no use hiding your chest, Dvinaslav! You aren't flat."

"This isn't about my cup size!" she turns her person with an intense stare, "Pervert!"

Haizi just chuckles at the matter of the fact of the statement. Observing through the windows passing along roads with names and towards a parking garage nearby. Fiddling his fingers together as he began smugging his smile once more. One ramp rose the automobile, "So… What level."

"Two B."

"Make it Three C."

Upon Haizi's word, the car blasts to the section he described in his words and coming to stall in the middle of the asphalt. Its engine rumbling from the inside while the drivers in the front get out, Haizi's escorts. The guy got out himself meanwhile Dvinaslav's side swings open from Haizi's chauffeurs and the two grabbed an arm and leg of her each. Immediately running and forcing her on one of the several concrete posts piecing the entire structure.

The bowl haired person said as he chuckles, mature in the phonetics, and deep in the vocal release. Approaching the pinned girl with his confident one-sided smile.

"You know, you'd look beautiful in blue hair."

"I could dye it…" Dvinaslav replied, attempting to follow along.

"If you can. But I mean natural, baby!"

"You're weird."

Haizi stopped at the moment of her words, tilting with a forward lean, "What did you say?"

"You're kinky, immature, and probably should learn some lessons in not being a pervert and avoidance on touching girls."

"I'm only twenty-six years old..."

"Why don't you go after grown-up girls and not minors?"

"You got it all wrong, Dvinaslav. I think teenage girls are better than ladies…" he leans towards her, sticking his tongue close to her cheek, "And you know it. I've been keeping having dreams of a blue-haired girl, who acts just like you. Submitting… Powerless… I'm going to search for that girl, who I am dreaming in my head for a while now."

Throughout Haizi's explanation and saying, she kept her face straight through the whole routine. Observing Haizi's body language, the emotionlessness of his two escorts, and the use of a parking garage instead of something else for the requirement of what appears to be an interrogation.

"Let her go. She isn't sweet enough, and her soul isn't too." Haizi said once more.

Upon his command, they free Dvinaslav, who utilized the chance. Her hand casts a sphere radiating light. Stressing its area on the same pillar they used. Immediately making a run for it whilst making a swift text to the rest of his comrades in a hope they might respond to what she was calling towards...

* * *

**2:35 P.M EDT**

**?**

Bursts of sound as forceful as a roaring train, equal to anything going past the speed of sound. Constantly happening like the buzzing and collision between metallics. The vibrant blue eyes of Stanislav opened up. The epicenter of a whirlwind of conducted metal and lightning striking. Shrouded inside the circulation of murky gray and toxic green. A curved blade sword in his right hand, reflecting brief flashes close to his eyes.

Despite the dark, an eclipsing shadow appears above him. In the shape of one smoothly made metallic cube multitudes greater than his own. Tightening his grip on the sword as he raised it in an attempt to prevent the real possibility at the moment of being smashed into mush…

* * *

**2:37 P.M EDT**

**New York City, New York, United States**

Drahoslav's hands rested on the handles of Stanislav's wheelchair. Passing under the red and white alternating clearance bar. Looming with extended eyes through Stanislav's phone with a GPS app pulled open while continuing to abide by the route it gave.

The wildly distributed gray hairstyle Stanislav possessed skewed leftward as his head looked up.

"Something happened?"

"Just meditated within my Fluctlight," Stanislav replies.

"Oh, that…"

The two continue their current trajectory towards an area they were guided to. Rising to the second level of the parking garage. Echos from a level above becoming easier to comprehend, a basic idea to Drahoslav's ears could be heard.

"Did you hear that Stanislav?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a level up."

"Can you get to that floor on your own?"

"Yes."

"Don't push yourself with the wheelchair," Drahoslav said as he breaks from Stanislav for the moment.

Upon immediate notice, he sharply heads to the concrete and metal alley of steps heading north for the third level. Immediately heading up it with pace, jogging one step for one frame each with each foot. Adding wrinkles and sweat to his black t-shirt as it persists. Darting out of the second floor with a better idea of where to look.

Upon the glance of his eyes, aware of the distress signal and brief explanation of the situation. The brown cut above the eyebrows and half penetrating his ear with a grinned grimace.

On the ground, both accomplices to Haizi held their knees at the center of her back and two hands for one of hers.

"Is there an issue, Dvinaslav? Where's that reluctance to concede now?" he mocked, lightly tapping his shoe to her side.

Much like a fighter with much at stake, she forced her core up despite the odds against her, "SHUT UP!"

"Oooh. Now she decides to bite? Although she already showed her fangs..." he looks at her, lowering to his knees to say to her directly. "It's difficult to be tough against lethal stakes and the chances of a counterattack are slim."

Dvinaslav didn't counter the jab he released onwards, much to the dismay of the arriving Drahoslav, who saw the things going on with an open eye to what was occurring right in front of him. A scene straight out of a lethal police arrest or an aggressive takedown of a high-value target.

"What's going on here?" Drahoslav asked, "Why are the only female comrade I know eating the pavement from two NSC guys and this crazy bastard watches on with a tinted window automobile nearby."

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Are you from outside and heard it all? Nothing."

"It isn't nothing, nothing can't come from nothing." Drahoslav shot back. "Everything about this scene is a cause for investigation. Let her go."

"You got me, you're smarter than I thought. Who says they know. You two, teach her a lesson."

At the moment of his words, he points at his two accomplices. They nod and helped Dvinaslav up for a mere period to get her on her feet. Before beginning their next brutality session. Compressing the center of her feet and spreading stance. Subjecting her to punches equal to MMA fighters. After one completes, another comes through to the other side, adding bruises throughout accumulative stages. Several attempts through the mess became potential counters to their jabs.

Drahoslav, unable to get close out of the abundant chance he could become like Dvinaslav, observes with boiling rage the harm she had to be inflicted with.

Until the wheelchair, Stanislav was bound towards, approaches the floor and area. He immediately became aware of what was up with the guys. Indicative with his eyes tensing up, a sign of his desire to jump into the action and do something.

"Don't push yourself…"

"You guys, she hasn't violated the law, she minded her business," Stanislav said.

Haizi translates his head to the right, as he looks at him, "Looks like we have a third potential soul."

Stanislav kept his gaze and posture, unmoved from Haizi's approach.

"At the apartment, you didn't look to talk at even the limited sense. Why now do you? Interesting." Haizi said, keeping his person at a distance.

Even for someone like Haizi, attacking a crippled person seems to be against his supposed types of morals. Indicative that he didn't act towards threats of violence towards Stanislav, as opposed to Dvinaslav and Drahoslav.

Meanwhile, her beatdown proceeded as plan, Haizi enjoying it similar to an intercepted candy truck by a mob of sugar happy children.

"She doesn't deserve it, let her go."

"Why should I, Stanislav?" Haizi replies to the boy unable to stand, "All bark and no true bite, and you can't fight. Not in your condition."

"That's all I ask, Haizi. Let her go," Stanislav replies.

The teeth of a sadistic person fill into a person's view, as Haizi's words speak out from his mouth, "After her sweet soul is mine…"

Upon hearing it, Stanislav's uncasted fist curls up and toughens.

"Don't-" Drahoslav turns around to see what's up.

"Come closer, I dare you. If you can try to absorb a girl's soul, can you attack a boy bound in a wheelchair?"

Haizi's words immediately change voices, turning into something more Slavic in voice, "Is that a challenge?"

And as Stanislav dared, Haizi got closer. From the intensely vibrant blue eyes, he's got the best seen of a frame made for dishing combat and muscle tone.

"Do I need to take your soul too?" he said.

Haizi brought himself towards a devastating grapple against Stanislav. In turn, bringing his entire body closer within weaker hands reaching. Reacted in Stanislav reclining his right shoulder higher. In theory, provoking greater room for what he was about to do. When the time struck…

"I'll strike you-"

A martial artist's solar plexus strikes Haizi. Opening his mouth into releasing spit as traces of blood enters into the view of Drahoslav. Stanislav's hit against him with only a single arm.

"This force… I haven't seen it… I'm bleeding too..!" He thought as he saw his consciousness drain from his eyes.

And physically, his person sped past the two accomplices. Who notices Stanislav's feat after it was conducted. Sitting in a wheelchair and having stains of blood on his hand with two places with occasional drips. Within the end of it, Haizi crashes into another pillar, significantly breaking partially deep cracks into the concrete. As well as stone as the brown bowl hairstyle he sports flies off with the wind.

"BOSS!" the two stopped harming Dvinaslav and instead headed for Haizi.

After everything went through, Drahoslav turns towards Stanislav, both shocked, but with disappointment and distaste as he gave the neutral expression. Then back towards the trajectory, Haizi took. Their comrade soon following.

As the fine dust cloud settles. A man with messy blond hair, two hanging bangs, and his left on his wound spot tended by the two originally doing his bidding on Dvinaslav.

Drahoslav stares at what occurs for several moments, his nerves telling him several messages as he looks to his two comrades. Then the recently unmasked man, brought him to grit his teeth, "He… That bastard… He was playing us..! Everything being said by him and his actions make sense to me now… He is him."

"Draho?" Dvinaslav looks at him with a tilted head.

"Dvina, contact Zeli and Jara. This revelation has to be added with immediate dialogue and movement."

"On it!" Dvinaslav replies as she gets to her phone and begins texting.

For the moment, Stanislav looks towards the two, making a gesture of prayer.

"Hope the Son holds mercy to his misdeed. And have sympathy for those who are forced to work with him. Amen."

Afterward, Drahoslav went behind him and proceeds to guide Stanislav back to the apartment that they stayed with him for the moment.

* * *

**2:45 P.M EDT**

**Haizi's Apartment, New York City, United States**

Isolated from his four comrades, concealed in a bathroom. His eyes stare at its mirror. Tensing up his eyebrows the longer he looked at it.

"What's with me? Am I losing myself at every possible moment I felt I need to take action? I shouldn't have done that to a person I barely knew. Even if he was giving commands to the men who were attempting to assault Dvinaslav? Rape? A message?" he thought around to himself.

His freed right, not bound by a cast, clamps again. Nails digging into his skin while producing a grunt.

"I'm just a dumbass with no place to go, too stupid to realise to not do such action. And I cannot change it."

He said out loud, feeling his person bubble up again.

"Everything we worked for. I can't live up to it…" Stanislav said again.

"Not when everything turns against me, becomes dangerous, or I put everyone at risk. Did the war do this to me?"

His teeth grits, strands of his har overlooking his eyes lifting above. Smaller objects hitting the more firm, stationary things in the room. Until, his calmer head struck, beginning quicker deep breaths. Nose inhale, mouth exhale. Soon as he said.

"Go back to your comrades, Stanislav."

Afterward, he gets back in his wheelchair, struggling at the transfer. Before heading back to the living room, where the four comrades came comfy and ready to begin why Drahoslav told Dvinaslav to tell the other two.

Once Stanislav was there, Drahoslav stood up...


	8. Dual Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Haizi's suspicious and probably felonious behavior against Dvinaslav, it led to him being knocked out by Stanislav and the truth to who he is revealed to Drahoslav, yet unconfirmed. As a result, the comrades regroup to discuss their next move...

**5 August 2024**

**3:01 P.M EDT**

**Haizi's Apartment, New York City, United States**

"You probably already know who's allowing us to stay here?" Drahoslav asked.

"Aye," Jaraslav, Zelislav, and Dvinaslav replied back.

"Haizi is," Stanislav spoke.

"Correct, he is the one who's allowing us to be here."

Drahoslav replied to Stanislav, walking towards Jaraslav and Zelislav as he made his next questionnaire.

"Did you see anything suspicious when it came to Haizi while out in public?"

"We didn't." Zelislav replies.

"No doubts," Jaraslav added in. "Nothing dubious happened. However he seemed to be monitoring while me and Zeli were working."

Drahoslav nods as he returns towards a neutral perspective. Attempting for an equal amount of space between himself and the four comrades. To give off the mental impression he's listening from all sides.

"To refresh everyone's heads before we go down to proper business, all current information I have to my knowledge will be explained. Two days ago, I went to do the podcast with Kyouji, for the end of it all lead to several statements concerning the human soul. They were only statements, no action was done."

He began, maintaining another sense of distance while he continued forth with his explanations.

"Earlier today, on her way back, a black car pulled up. Which on later confirmation was it was Haizi and two unknown chauffeurs, but we assume were associates or subordinates to him. Also during that period, Stanislav punched him in the gut. Which I have to say…"

As he prolonged the sounding of his words, he proceeds his glance over to the Stanislav still bound to the wheelchair.

"He shouldn't have done that, and that probably screwed us all over and caused a scene. Also, we might have to pay damages to the City of New York. But to give him the slightest credit, Haizi is only a persona to who can I assume is two years too early. And he can still fight."

"Who are you talking about, Draho?"

"Alicization baby, this guy looks like the main antagonist of War of Underworld."

Dvinaslav and Stanislav look at him continuously as he made a way towards a seat. The swish of his bang dropping on towards his person.

"Either way, about the car. The people behind it were after her. But where did that car come from?"

Jaraslav raised his voice.

"I expect, from what I'm hearing!" Jaraslav began while popping his fingers, pushes them together to make a dual finger gun, and did the movement for the triggering of one.

"You said there was a two-day gap between the podcast and Dvina being dragged inside the tinted car vehicle. Three variables, why did they go after her? How did they get the vehicle? And how they managed to pinpoint where she was and send a car there?"

"Valid points. This must be conducted in a manner that is concentrated, deliberate, and intelligent."

"But that sparks the question," Zelislav interrupts, "What allowed them to know about these facts. But coming to deduction, they're working for Haizi. Did any of them say anything, Draho?"

Drahoslav crosses his arms for a moment as he stared down, "One of them got chummy with him at the cafe I and Kyouji went to. Two of them said boss after Stanislav's action."

"Then it makes a sensible conclusion he is hiding stuff," Jaraslav added in, crossing one leg over his other while he started to think.

"I already came to that conclusion too," Stanislav said, "What if the times he isn't doing stuff in this apartment but relegated to his room?"

"It might explain his hour-long gaps in him showing up whenever he isn't in public. But if we are going to expose it, we'll need to bust inside and investigate." Dvinaslav said, pushes her fists to bump and separate.

Drahoslav got up from the seating arrangement.

"I guess we should. One of you is on the watch for Haizi. The worse case is if he finds out what we're doing."

Drahoslav said while he approaches one of the pale yellow hallways of the apartment room, stopping at one of the doors next to an empty open room bedroom. Except the only one shut contained a deadbolt and a keypad-based lock. Propelling him to back off to the living room once again.

"I found something out. His room is protected by a deadbolt and an electronic code," he said.

"Could we just, break the door down?" Zelislav suggested, "We won't have to take it stealthily there."

He turns to Dvinaslav and Jaraslav, looking through the windows inside.

Stanislav spoke again as he observes the hall for a second, "There is a downside to busting the door. That is once that is conducted, there is no going back. Haizi isn't stupid, if he figures out someone busted in, it'll be us."

"Then, the downside to not busting in is we wait, and it'll take too long. And another possibility, he catches on, and we're toast either way." Zelislav spoke, his head fixed on Stanislav.

"I see… Jara! Dvina, we need to make a decision!" Drahoslav hollered.

As the two heard the magic word, both groups with their other three comrades as then he spoke.

Slouching back on the sofa, he began his next volley of words, "Stanislav and Zeli said something important how we're gonna obtain what's happening behind the scenes. We could take the 'smarter' approach and wait and see him slip. Or we can bust our way into the room and get it done quickly. But, considering the circumstances, Haizi isn't dumb, and spying on him will attract attention, something I'm beginning to think will be apparent. Should we bust it now and prepare to leave quickly, or should we spy and wait?"

"Considering that argument, we conduct a break-in on Haizi's room," Jaraslav replied.

"I follow along with Jara. We'll be caught either way and this will just get the things done we would've faced inevitably." Zelislav said back. "I retract my comment."

"Let's just break that stupid locks and get what that pedophilic shitface is hiding."

Hearing their words, Stanislav gives his nod.

"That settles it, we get to work on it. Now, we need our battering ram-"

Dvinaslav stood up while heading for the kitchen, grinning for the moment away from them, "We don't need a battering ram. We just need kitchen knives and a little technique. One of you, knock the door please."

Zelislav did so, tipping his way to the door to send a few knocks, "Nothing wrong."

"Perfect! It's the normal thickness for a home door."

"Dvina," Stanislav said, "Could we already assume this is a standard home in manufacturing?"

"Nonsense, now I know it, now please, Stani, help me sharpen these knives. Give your resident girl a solid." she stares at him and winks.

Stanislav gives her a look as he then spoke, "Alright. But you're a tomboy than a girl."

She flies it off with a giggle before landing four kitchen knives designed in cutting food in his lap. Proceeding for him to sigh as a result of her stuff. Stretching his right index finger before repeating full circles clockwise. A wind string covering the finger of effect while with help from his comrade. Dvinaslav's slow glide of the blade as sparks flew as the sharpening wind made contact.

Prolonging until all four knives held the edge for the job without words exchanged. The two converting to a variant of a battle mode as it only took around a minute before she took the four to her left hand towards the door.

Once three footsteps away from it the plan she concocted entered into force. The first knife went to her right hand where she'd thrust it up to the handle through the door. The second pierce came forty-five degrees clockwise from the first. The third and fourth respectively make punctures mirroring the first two. When drawn together, the thrusts compose a circle with four waypoints.

Afterward, she pulls them out and returns to Stanislav to get them sharp again. He obliges since from what he saw, the method showed promise. Once completed, she creates four extra stabs between the previous four, but with vertical elements between it.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Drahoslav asked.

Dvinaslav hands the knives to Drahoslav after she was done, "Each of those slits provides a lull in the door. For when I kick this…"

She charges the door, applying the force to incapacitate an untrained man against the barrier. Busting a coarse hole to the room past the door, but with a mass of splinters which needed to be passed. Otherwise, no progress. The point of no return to Haizi's apartment was reached.

"Just wait a moment."

Going left foot first, she leans it to the other side. Most of the harmful edges from the kicked out section and not the remnants. Soon, bringing her right leg through the forced entrance. The rest of her body followed, although with struggle and untraditional movements in an infiltration.

"Did she get through?"

After a lapse, the door opens up normally. Showing a greater idea from the interior while Dvinaslav stares at the two comrades looking at her while she backs away.

She said while passing the hallway. "Do your investigation, I'm back to watch duty."

Jaraslav shrugs as he comes inside the room. Drahoslav follows thereafter into the secretive room they were pushed into.

Haizi's room had the elements of a tight office cubical rather than a bedroom. Several metallic cabinets with locks and paper slips. Next to the bed, a laptop sets on a nightstand with an unactivated headset of sorts with a voltage converter in addition to certain things in frames and a dresser.

"I see multiple locks." Jaraslav pointed out.

"Can you pick them?"

"Give me some time, I'll find a long pin or two to do so. Try your best to get everything inside without having to resort to forcing the locks."

Drahoslav nods, allowing for his comrade to do what was necessary to avoid further collateral damage. While Jaraslav left, he approaches the dresser, wood with four sliding spaces. The first two held normal clothing items and some sensitive personal stuff but not invoking his cause for concern. The third to last area, however, saw a fully loaded cartridge with conventional pistol ammunition. Alongside an M9 Beretta pistol close by. With four more nearby.

"Bingo," he smiles as he takes one of them to his hand, and the mag into the gun. Loading it and pressing the slide. "Better give the others one of them, we'll need guns."

Afterward, he proceeded to the laptop and the headset, both opening his eyes widely as he smiles.

"Oh my, he has one. Holy shit!"

He drops the pistols for a moment while he unplugs the laptop from its charger and took the unused headset, from how the cords were coiled. Carrying them to the table in the living room for a moment. Afterward, returning and getting the pistols, each coincidentally having loaded mags. He then shouts to his comrades.

"Gather around for a moment! We have things of importance!"

As he said it, the other four comrades accumulated at the table. Stanislav and Dvinaslav noticed the five pistols. A good sign, or at least, the indication that something invoking a military element has been underway. If this was in Haizi's room, it could imply…

"These M9's were in Haizi's room?" Stanislav asked while he pulled one towards his hand and inspected it.

"Correct. And the ammunition I saw were nine-millimeter NATO. If these all add up, this is without a doubt, Haizi's doing something behind the scenes that has a militaristic side of things." Drahoslav replied.

"And if it adds up that there are guns. Maybe the cabinets must've hidden secrets important to Haizi." Jaraslav added as he gives two pins to Drahoslav.

"Before I head back in, see that headset. It's an AmuSphere, a FullDive console. We're taking it with us. And Jara, can you try and get information off that laptop?"

Jaraslav nods, as he watches Drahoslav depart the living room to get into previously inaccessible zones in Haizi's room so far.

Drahoslav arrived inside Haizi's room again with the lockpicking tools he'd need. Approaching each lesser locks, and begin the technical aspect to breeching presumed sensitive information concerning Haizi's work. Requiring several minutes' worth of time before it got completed to the point extraction turned feasible.

Grasping the top space of the filing cabinet closest to the door. Drahoslav jerks the section from the body. Nothing except dead weight filtrated the insides. The two comes out next, two slips of paper in the second cabinet. And several sheets in the third cabinet, removed.

"Let's see what these behold," he said to himself while he investigated the documents.

The first slip possessed two numbers, one with an accessible phone number. Then a second, classified number put entirely into numbers. The second slip, however, showed like a business card…

"Gabriel Miller, Chief Tactical Officer, Glowgen Defence Systems…" he mumbles. "Shit…"

He exits the room back to the living room. Saying with immediate tone for them to gather together. Swaying his limbs around with frantic word. Gasping several times

"I have made an immediate discovery that requires immediate attention!" he said.

Fortunately, Stanislav and Jaraslav were already there, decoding on the things on the computer. A mix of the latter's technical knowhow and the former's other skills as he then said.

"The guy who is Haizi is more than we saw. He's not Haizi. He is Gabriel Miller, the CTO of a militaristic company operating in the American state of California. We are leaving this place tonight. We have to, or we will most likely face severe consequences, including death."

"What about the other documents?" Stanislav asked. "I suggest taking all of them with us, concerning his behaviour towards us. And we need some level of proof and protection to show to the authorities in the event we are arrested."

"Agreed." his Slovak comrade said back.

* * *

**The Real World (Alternate)**

* * *

**6 August 2024**

**7:30 A.M BST**

**Site of the Portal, London, United Kingdom**

The area in which Stanislav, Drahoslav, Jaraslav, Zelislav, and Dvinaslav defeated Uugu, and to an extent, caused their exodus to their original perception of Earth remained as solid as before a few days to a week ago. Except, due to the awareness of their unannounced and unusual absence, became flooded with personnel working under the squad they were a part of. Mostly in casual clothing however several held tools and instruments, and a minority with assault guns on them.

"I wondered, why they didn't come back yet." said one of the personnel, having a Slavic accent, "Especially Staff Sergeant Cizik."

"I agree, he's not the one to disperse for a while and not come back. Not with notification. What happened during their confrontation with the great evil?"

Suddenly, a man standing a hundred and eighty-two centimeters with a white buttoned v neck shirt and green slacks with a black belt with brass buckle tightening around his waist. Nonexistent hair on his head with the exception to the very back, covered by a green beret showing the Croatian coat of arms. Jacked up arms makes him, in any serious situation, an individual best left with attention.

"L-Lieutenant. We're getting back to work!" one of them said.

The man turns, two other people besides him not minding the larger person's change in attention. Saying with a thick and commanding Croatian accent, "What's with the banter? What are you two so scared about?"

"Just about why we're here..."

"Didn't you get Dimitri's briefing?" asked the Lieutenant. "The staff sergeants are missing. Return to work."

As he made the words, the two persons returned on to their work. The Lieutenant's accomplices continued on their current path alongside the person himself. Towards the frame of the vortex that caused the five, they refer to as Staff Sergeants to disappear without a trace. One of the two looks towards him.

"Are you sure that's the case?"

"Yes, it is, Kong. This is Élisée we're talking about and his projects. This is one of his from the intel we have gathered a while back." he explained, looking back with his brown eyes.

Kong shook his stubby black hair off of dandruff. Not holding the same capacity of height as the Lieutenant, however having a defined shape and sense of being able-bodied but younger than the comrades. His eyes green, uncommon for someone of his assumed race. And held Asian facial features. Otherwise, his skin came out tan.

The Lieutenant crosses his arms again as he stares at the console, "Beyond Élisée, it's critical we find them and attempt to bring them back. If it's true about his secret intent, they're not supposed to be on the other side. For reasons?"

"What could happen?"

"Many things, Dimitri. They aren't conventional, their abilities could be considered supernatural. And, in the case of Élisée, that man thinks three steps ahead when it comes to his experiments and things he oversees. It was only until their disappearance we found what was going on. Also, he probably knows from their activities before the twenty-eighth they've passed in. And three, he probably knows the limits he can push."

"I see," Dimitri replied, his accent Russian however passive.

The shorter individual, About a hundred and sixty-eight centimeters, graying hair with lighter white spots agrees, digging his fingers across his head.

"I notice your points, sir, what if One-O-One shows up?" Dimitri replied.

"I need to speak to Kong individually, oversee the others' operations. We'll talk about them in private," the Lieutenant said.

After his words, Dimitri did what he was assigned. The Lieutenant fully stretches out his left arm and twists his hand upside down, repeating his index finger curling. Within the view of the intended person.

Kong follows the Lieutenant to where he desired. Ending up at the front of the console with the keycard.

"Is anything on this panel similar to what you saw at your experience?"

"And this chip over here next to the card scanner." he said, before pointing to the improvised keycard scanner. "It's in Morse code, but my knowledge of that shows it's saying S, A, and then O…"

"Do you know what it's implication is?" asked the Lieutenant.

"SAO..." he replies.

"Before I continue, are you alright?"

"Memories?" Kong said.

Kong looks away to look at the Lieutenant, "Draho's a fan of that and I've watched it too. Also, it's what we used to reference a lot of our stuff during our research to understand Fluctlights and the FLICS".

"You know what this means?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

"You have any real idea what could happen?"

"Anything could happen contradictory to the show," Kong replied, "It's unlikely, close to impossible they'll end up in that game. But with no established coordinates from this console, they could end up anywhere on the globe."

"This will not be solved quickly," said the Lieutenant, closing distance between him and Kong, "Our raid of the Foreign Legion's headquarters found the backup card. Can you go in there, find them, and assist them until we can find a way to pull them out. Can you do that, Kong?"

"I can," he replies.

"It's set, stand in front of the gate." said the Lieutenant while taking the backup card from one of the sacks in his pants.

Kong did what he was given to do, blankly looking at the frame, nothing special towards it for the present. Until the card beeped in a two pattern beep, then the vortex of energy showed in front, a hypnotizing thought, until its gravity took over. Kong sucked in like a vacuum. With no trace behind.

The Lieutenant turned his head again, giving another order using a gesture of his hand to get their attention, "Investigation teams, continue your investigation. Support personnel, stay behind to keep the investigation fed, and helped. All other teams, withdraw!"

* * *

**The Real World**

* * *

**6 August 2024**

**2:40 A.M EDT**

**Edison, New Jersey, United States**

Several kilometers from New York City, the comrades walked the streets of one of the few smaller areas of the metropolitan area westward within the state of New Jersey. Paying explicit attention to the concrete sidewalk for vehicles. Insight of a highway bridge with several cars passing through. Each comrade used small backpacks, with Stanislav's wheelchair having the papers. Jaraslav took the laptop, and Drahoslav the AmuSphere they had. The other two carried the guns and ammo and other stuff that didn't require a dedicated guard.

"Do you have an idea where the truck is?" Drahoslav asked Jaraslav.

"The one carrying explosive and assault weapons to the Glowgen Armoury in Norfolk?" Jaraslav responds.

"That one, yeah."

"The driver cannot sustain continuous driving if they were heading south from Buffalo. They might be checking out at a truck stop or hotel nearby." Drahoslav explained.

"You need to be careful when it comes to this, we don't want to get into trouble or arouse suspicion from Gabriel." Dvinaslav blurted.

"True, true," Stanislav said, "If anything, we take the truck and the driver and/or accomplices with us on our way there."

In front of them, resides a truck in parking off the interstate. Masked in black and tinted windows, no blatant markings, and far off from the hotel. He turns towards them, which he began to speak again.

"This must be the truck. One of you accompanies Stanislav to the back of it," he said, giving another sensible command.

"I'll do that," Zelislav said."

"Jara," he said, passing their only two-way radio set, stolen from Gabriel's room as well as the other things. "Can you get to hacking the cameras before we make our attempt and bypass the locks?"

Jaraslav nods.

"Go with Zeli and Stanislav."

"Give everyone a gun. We'll need them in the event we face resistance." Drahoslav said to Dvinaslav.

"Got it."

With the words that were spoken, she unstrapped her backpack and threw two M9's to Drahoslav. Catching both with a hand each, and spinning from the trigger guard to each before concealing the two.

"Didn't need two, but okay," he said as he looks and smiles at Dvinaslav.

"Would've been wasted if Stani couldn't shoot well with his condition," she said back while passing a pistol to Jaraslav and Zelislav.

"Doesn't matter. As now, LET'S DO THIS!" Drahoslav says before shouting.


	9. Destination: Norfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a revelation of Haizi's identity as Gabriel Miller, the Chief Tactical Officer of Glowgen Defense Industries and a known antagonist for an event Drahoslav expected to happen in 2026, less than 18 months from the present. In addition to jarring evidence influencing the comrades to leave New York. They come up to a hotel in Edison, a suburb of sorts of New York with a truck noted on the stolen laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just decided to continue reading the original light novels of SAO, and see how well it impacts...

**6 August 2024**

**2:43 A.M EDT**

**Edison, New Jersey, United States**

“Separate!” 

He commands again, flinging his left arm while he lowers posture, slanting his knees. Dvinaslav following Drahoslav’s lead as he expected from her. Starting their approach for the hotel. 

Zelislav moved Stanislav’s wheelchair in the direction of the target eighteen-wheeler with Jaraslav following behind at a sloth’s pace. Concentrating on his predetermined task given to him for this operation. One which might be vital going forward once completed. 

Whenever he was getting within a distance of the inn his work began. Crouching on a knee, acting as a perch for the laptop as he leaned its main sapphire screen as a single tap of a button activated a show of flashy vibrant graphics. Revealing his twisted smile as he indulged in his work. Obsolete technology couldn’t prevent Jaraslav’s tech talents from extracting hotel schematics and manual control over to him. 

Meanwhile, Drahoslav and Dvinaslav continued their path for the person the rest of the comrades require to get their required individual. Waiting for Jaraslav’s magic to take effect. Awaiting the two was a construct composed of thick concrete, casted steel fencing, and a brick room, shaped like a U or a C varying on one’s form of perspective. Any kind of quick and undetected mission would have the requirement of working within the structure’s form and function. 

Venting air out of her mouth, Dvinaslav halts and gives a turn to Drahoslav with a whisper, “Who are we after?” 

“The info about the Buffalo-Norfolk Arms Transfer stated the driver’s ID was nicknamed Talon. We have to wait for Jara to break the code preventing any keycard besides a designated room’s from working.” Drahoslav whispered.

Nodding, Dvinaslav spaces from a line of hotel room doors, people sleeping on the other side. 

Drahoslav shifts the view from his eye towards the right. Only the flapping of his hair westward stood out. He changes direction towards the opposite direction, still nothing.

Meanwhile, Dvinaslav extends how much of the EconoLodge hotel she could see. Lights within the premise remain present, warm colors, including the tall sign nearby to attract goers on the highway. Scarlet background and an amber E, albeit partially blocked due to her orientation relative to its pole and face direction. 

With no signals on where to go, an assumption came to her head and an idea. Rubbing her darkened pale hands. Continuing for as long as she couldn’t produce some usable form from her power. Climaxing upon a tan yellow fluidic glow showing up in between her palms. But upon separation, changes outside of being attached like paste became negligible. She smiles, and both blobs clash in a clap she did. 

An effect similar to a liquid when it’s disrupted hard produced from her action. Dispersing from the epicenter of the explosion of light. Ten trails, connected to her light pool through threads traced every room doorknob. Usually not coming back to their mistress. Until she lost one...

“What~” she looked. 

Drahoslav was still there, only twelve meters away from where she stood, staring at the sky, and the placebo shaped light showing up. Causing him to suspect Dvinaslav for causing it with his heel turning towards her while she made her return as silently as possible. 

“Dvina, what’s the meaning of that thing up there?” he points his finger at the light pixie. 

“It’s found something and then those other droplets returned.”

He nods, “...I see, let’s find out why.” 

The taller comrade begins pacing his way across the overpass with a stair set, towards the other side of the hotel, where its shadow, truthfully a bright spot, lied. In front of one of the rooms with an open door. 

“That must be the room. Dvina, can you link with the truck from here?”

“I can, Draho.”

“Do so.”

Dvinaslav splits from Drahoslav, permitting the latter to get on to the important part, getting the driver to come along. Making a silent walk inside the room, a typical two-bed hotel room with queen mattresses and lampshades possessing outlets and a small flatscreen TV with limited channels. Also, internet access paid for by the lodger.

Since it was past midnight and all defenses breached, a breeze elevated the curtains and disengaged the large air conditioning unit. Leaning on the other bed with his bare hands together.

He then spoke sternly, pointed, and like his boss, “Talon, wake up.”

“What’s happening?”

He’d ask with his eyes springing awake. Half of his head gone and a lack of sideburns and stubby unkempt facial hair greeting people he sees. The opened door and the wind free to circulate quickly noticed from his eyes immediately. Statically looking Drahoslav.

“The boss has made a late-night decision. An international cell of Al-Shabab terrorists are aware of your stay here and are going to try and attempt an attack to destroy your truck. Fortunately, it’ll happen later in the morning. Get your things as quickly as possible. We cannot risk them finding out until it’s too late.” 

“I understand, why didn’t the boss call me?”

Drahoslav stood up while he walks towards the exit, “Mister Miller made the request that we deliver his order in person, to avoid interception by the terrorists.”

Talon nods, scrambling his baggage and other items crucial when traveling long distances. Compared to getting on the road, the time wouldn’t take long. But once ready, Drahoslav opens his hand. 

“The keys to the truck.”

“I should be driving.”

“You’re a risk, we’re taking over. Boss’ orders.”

He sighs, slamming the truck’s set of four keys in Drahoslav’s hand. One to start the motor and access the vehicle, another to access the cargo, a third for securing a connection with a trailer, and the fourth for emergencies. 

“Follow me,” Drahoslav said, his brown eyes shown as he’d got out of the room. 

“The company is going to be mad tomorrow…”

“Mister Miller understands,” he fought back, taking the stroll to the truck’s parking location.

At the moment, the other four comrades had prepared in anticipation of loading the people in. Only three can sit at the front, and their cargo was six. Already brought down the metallic industrial-grade ramp and waited for Drahoslav to return. Jaraslav waited near one of the cab doors, laptop curled up. Dvinaslav waited alongside Zelislav at the back end of the entire rig with Stanislav. 

Drahoslav’s standard voice rang to the first three, “We’re set.” while he went up the ramp and detected the lock.

“What key deals with the trailer’s lock?” 

“L-shaped,” Talon replies.

Finding the shape of the key’s brass and subverting what a second guess would unveil, jamming the key inside the lock and making a ninety-degree tilt to break the seal on the inside. Dragging its doors open and finding a gold mine... 

Dvinaslav’s sunny eyes gained light regardless of the high presence of darkness at the current time. Drahoslav’s smile becomes sadistic as he notices it. Enough weaponry and explosives worth gold in TNT rested on two ginormous weapon shelves. High powered pistol, assault rifles, SMGs, shotguns, sniper rifles, grenade launchers. Enough weapons to fit an entire weapons platoon with the firepower to take on at least two rifle squads. Packages galore holding ammunition to sustain bullet smoke past an hour. 

Except, the aroma of gun lubricant, causing a wince from Talon, who wasn’t used to its properties and smell. Individuals near the truck would’ve been able to smell it. 

Drahoslav jumped off from the elevated surface of the truck towards its cab.

Dvinaslav and Zelislav knew what his departure upfront meant, and both went to help Stanislav inside to one of the interior seats. Alongside ensuring Talon was inside.

Stanislav commented when he saw the first normal seating, “This isn’t just a transport truck, it’s probably a mobile armoury.” 

“Probably is the case.” Zelislav replied before aiming his finger at something, “I’m gonna head upfront. That switch over there probably gives you lights and autonomously closes the ramp.”

Sure that Talon wouldn’t leave, as he sat and strapped on, Dvinaslav flicked one of the switches, giving light to the interior whilst the second shut outside connections off. Despite the three being trapped inside, it’s easily assumable they’ll be able to survive for a few hours with minimal breaks. 

After a few minutes, the ramp was up, and the vehicle headed its way for Norfolk.

* * *

**3:02 A.M EDT**

**I-95 passing Trenton, New Jersey, United States**

Buildings sprinted through eyes as quickly as they came, towns passed by at a jogger’s pace, and mile markers walked in excruciating travel times, all during the middle of the night with limited lighting in the background. Not helped by the fact the truck’s tinted windows partially darkened the environment. Everything about it besides its cargo didn’t release particular vibes, as it moved and acted like a standard truck. ****

Behind the wheel, Drahoslav had to keep his eyes away from cab passengers Jaraslav and Zelislav, paying attention at the lane to his left in the circumstance he needed to avoid making time-consuming detours or ending up in a worse case situation. ****

The two buddies, Jaraslav and Zelislav, assisted Drahoslav for the moment in their necessary tasks. Reading documents and directions whenever Drahoslav asks and/or requests for them. Playing music on the radio to his dismay. ****

“Why do you get to drive first?” Zelislav asked as he looks towards Drahoslav. ****

He sighs, “Right now, we need to get at least fifty kilometres away from New York. Once the Delaware River is crossed, I’ll consider letting you drive.” ****

He’d rotate the circle by several radians, moving the truck into the fast lane as the exit sign for Levvitown appears overhead. ****

“What can we do right now!?” Jaraslav asked, “To help us prepare!” ****

“First, let me concentrate. Second, pay attention to what I am doing,” Drahoslav vented, a sign to anyone he’s getting annoyed.

* * *

**3:40 A.M EDT**

**New Jersey Turnpike, Close to Wilmington**

“One thing you need to remember, the gas pedal is the longer pedal in the driver’s seat. The brake pedal is chubbier in comparison.” Drahoslav said to Zelislav and Jaraslav, “You need to achieve a balancing act to avoid overusing fuel, not getting a ticket, and keeping up with the flow of the crowd. Got that?”

“Understood,” Zelislav replied while Jaraslav didn’t say a word.

At the current point, the truck arrives the end of the turnpike, and a toll collecting section appears. Ready to gobble yet more cash they were using to get to their destinations faster. As a result, they abide by their rules and halts when they reach there. Drahoslav unrolls the window. Passing along the money after following certain directions, before the safety bar hindering lawful movement forces rises. Allowing the truck to continue on its journey.

Within a moment of passing the final toll road, the Delaware Memorial Bridge and the two-kilometer wide Delaware River enters view. Imposing iron spires supported with thinner steel columns and suspension cables overlooking a body of midnight blue water sparkling with city lights. And with it, the comrades crossing the river and entering into Delaware. 

* * *

**3:55 A.M EDT**

**A Shell off DE-1 S, Delaware, United States**

Pulling up to a diesel pump at the small petrol station, Drahoslav twists the key and halts the reactions going on in the truck’s engine. Opening the door on his side of the cab and jumping out. Wrinkled bills in his hand while he made his way inside. ****

In the meanwhile, Zelislav and Jaraslav hopped out and paced to open the end of the mobile armory trailer. Raising the metal from the outside and checked for the other three, who would most likely be unaware of where they are. Now they’ve stopped to refuel, it’d be a good time to see how they’re holding up.

“Dvina! Stanislav! How are you two holding out?!” Jaraslav asked as he waves. ****

Dvinaslav and Talon situated themselves near Stanislav’s wheelchair. The former turns her head and spoke ferociously, “Stani’s uncomfortable, he’s had some trouble breathing for a bit until I forced part of the trailer open!” ****

“I’ll tell Draho when he comes out,” Zelislav replied when he looked to her. “You guys need snacks and drinks too.” ****

The pair back away from the trailer’s end, approaching Drahoslav, calmer than he was before they got out and with a slip of paper in his hand. ****

“Draho!” Zelislav said, “We need to get snacks and drinks before we head back towards onto the road.” ****

“I agree, use the rest of my money.” ****

Drahoslav pulls up towards the pump, revealing the hole for the truck, and inserted the nozzle. Injecting diesel inside like a water hose under low pressure while the monetary costs and gallon numbers soar. ****

* * *

 **5:10 A.M EDT** ****

**U.S-13 S passing New Church, Virginia, United States** ****

Although the cab portion of the hauler remained stable, undisturbed, and the only words heard were a part of their dialogue. It was a different story within the trailer housing the weapon shelves and it’s ammunition. Bumps on the asphalt the wheels overran rattled free bullets in weak cardboard packages. ****

When it came to the humans in the vehicle, everything was a different story, doing their own thing with an occasional exchange, joke, or fast fact while the intaking air providing the only sense of natural light at the expense of an interrupting whistle when it enters. ****

Stanislav and Dvinaslav, as well as Drahoslav, Zelislav, and Jaraslav, had to adapt to loud and interrupting noises. Preventing the majority of effects and irritation while in the process forced to hear what their ears disliked. ****

Dvinaslav looks towards Stanislav with worriedness, having to yell to surpass the intake’s noise, “Is everything alright!?” ****

“I’m alright, I need to close my eyes...” ****

She scoots herself closer towards Stanislav. Catching his head with her left shoulder as it fell. Saving his wheelchair and another visit to the hospital. Without looking at him, she silently moves her right over his messy gray hair. ****

Talon notices the interpersonal interaction happening in close range, he turns his head. ****

“You don’t have to question, but is he your boyfriend?” ****

While Talon’s a stranger, she gives a look and an indifferent reply, “A comrade. He’s just injured badly and he’s acting pretty dark recently.” ****

Talon nods, as he looks away. Staring at his feet while he began to contemplate. In a few hours, they’ll be at Norfolk, and his contract might be over if this incident turns to be a mislead against Glowgen’s enemies.

* * *

 **6:28 A.M EDT** ****

**The Mouth of the Chesapeake Bay, United States** ****

Still on southbound U.S-13 and passing Fisherman Island, a wildlife refuge in the watershed of the Chesapeake Bay. Sunlight breaking through the naval blue of the water of the bay becomes true. Oranges and yellows filtrated and brightened Drahoslav, Jaraslav, and Zelislav’s field of vision while the two BFF’s look in awe. ****

“Draho, this is beautiful. This is another river?” Jaraslav asked eye-widened. ****

“It’s a bay, the mouth of several large rivers of the region. And past this giant of a double tunnel-bridge, we’ll be at Norfolk.” Drahoslav replied, smiling as he looked around, the area in front of him lacking any vehicles except for going through a curve. ****

The truck followed the road, diving with the first of the two tunnels, before rising again after a few minutes near sea level. ****

“Maybe this would help Stanislav for at least for a bit?” Zelislav suggested. ****

“In what way?” Drahoslav asked. ****

“In helping his darkened personality lighten up. Maybe having something he remembers best would assist him…” ****

“I agree to an extent. He’s confined to a wheelchair for the moment, but if he can see something that reminds him, it most likely will help him greatly.” ****

As Drahoslav replies, to the truck’s right, a giant heap of an oceangoing vessel arrives in view. Taking Zelislav’s attention away from the conversation. Gray in total paint, a flat length made to accommodate several smaller vehicles. And from its shape and the bridge’s militaristic profile, a great assumption was… ****

“Aircraft carrier!” said Zelislav ****

Jaraslav turns from Drahoslav when he heard the two-letter word, “Zeli, What?!” ****

“Aircraft carrier!” ****

He stares at the ship Zelislav talked about, squinting his eye to get a better view of what he was talking about. Then backing away as he realized he was not. ****

“Oh wow, it was an aircraft carrier.” Jaraslav stares at the impressive engineering feat as it made its way for one of the visible gaps in the bridge across. ****

Meanwhile, the truck passes the second tunnel. Closing in on finishing the passing of the Chesapeake and on forward to Norfolk. The four to five-hour journey from the metropolitan area of New York to now almost completed. Save for at least ten more minutes of driving. ****

* * *

 **6:41 A.M EDT** ****

**Virginia Beach, Virginia, United States** ****

One to two kilometers before they’d arrive at the Glowgen Armory in Norfolk. The vehicle comes to a stop and didn’t make any further moves. It’s hazard lights activated while Drahoslav, Jaraslav, and Zelislav got out and walked to the end of the trailer to make it open. In view, Dvinaslav, Stanislav, and the supposed driver, Talon.

Due to suspicions, Talon demanded with the sharpest voice he could muster, “What’s with this? You’re almost done.” ****

Drahoslav breathes out as he plants his foot on one of the truck’s steaming bars as he explains, “You’re the driver supposed to execute the delivery. Our jurisdiction was from Buffalo to Virginia Beach, you have to finish the job.” ****

The slope fell on the road. Stanislav gets carried out of the vehicle with Dvinaslav and Jaraslav’s assistance. The wheelchair handled through Zelislav’s palms as he holds control from the ramp. ****

“The keys are in the cab. Don’t worry about us any further,” Drahoslav said to Talon, observing the assuming middle-aged man go down the ramp. ****

He’d group with the rest of his comrades, just as Stanislav returns to being a cripple again. Although he still going to be that way for a few months. ****

Using his uncasted right to roll his chair towards the edge of the bay. Observing the currents work on the water while he sees grayish waves flipping amplitude in varying frequencies. Exasperated from the aircraft carrier Zelislav found leaving while passing one of three tunnel bridges across the Chesapeake towards Norfolk. Smiling for a moment when he was able to see it. ****

Zelislav looks at Stanislav as he asked, “You feeling better after that strenuous boat ride?” ****

Stanislav nods while the rumbling motor of the truck drives towards the armory. His glare still against the waves, despite being unable to cup it in his hands for unknown reasons. Causing him to lower his face to view. ****

He then spoke, “What if Gabriel knew we would come here?” ****

“Don’t overthink it,” Drahoslav replied. ****

“Why did he have to say things that correlate to the soul. What is he thinking?” ****

“Stanislav, pay attention to what I’m gonna say. Look at my eyes,” he said again, keeping his normal tone of voice. ****

Stanislav turns around, his blue eyes focusing on Drahoslav’s brown eyes. ****

Drahoslav lowers his hand and puts it on his head, “By no means, you aren’t useless. But you’re thinking things too much. It’s reckless.” ****

He listened to Drahoslav’s words, asking, “What will I do in the event we get into a battle involving Glowgen…” ****

“It’ll depend on the circumstance. But mostly, you have to avoid stressing your body while it’s recovering from the fight with Uugu.” ****

Jaraslav slid in front of Stanislav, “Also, you know that we don’t act as solo units most of the time. We’re required to be a unit in of itself for most of the things we do. We wouldn’t get this far if we aren’t a unit. Or at least, without having to work our arses off and spend a ton of effort doing so.” ****

“We understand you want to still be an integral part of the unit. But right now, you should stay away from participating at the front and support us whenever we need it.” Drahsolav joined in, nodding to Jaraslav’s statement. It’s difficult. But our priority is to make sure, regardless of what you think of or the irritation it’d cause to ourselves, is to make sure our comrades survive to the best of our abilities.” ****

“I knew that,” Stanislav replies. ****

From the moment, his free right loses it’s energy and limps. Following was his consciousness for the present moment. His inability to sustain himself across several hours came out as strange, especially because he didn’t have the issues before. ****

“Umm… Guys, why is Stanislav falling limp constantly?” Zelislav asked, pulling on the sleeve of Drahoslav’s shirt in a vain attempt to get his point across. ****

Although not revealing, he looks at Zelislav and made his reply, “I don’t know, sadly. But he’s probably exhausted from the stuff he’s had to do recently while in a state of rest.” ****

Jaraslav retracts from Stanislav’s current location while he leans on a rail and crosses his arms, “I’ve managed to get some people convinced so I can work on getting an internship at RECT.” ****

“Wonderful, Jara! Then we can get Stanislav away from the risk Glowgen poses now we’re possibly on the run from them...” ****

“I’m not sure if I can sustain Stanislav at the same time as the RECT subsidiary in Oregon. And it’ll cost a lot of money.” ****

“Fair points, we’ll figure it out,” Zelislav came up to Jaraslav, putting his arm over the shoulder while making his silly smile. ****

Disrupted, however, when the motor of a single nimble vehicle slams its emergency brake, and a dark sphere with a red flashing button moved above the five. Immediately, Drahoslav and Dvinaslav sprung into action. Pushing the other three comrades away before anything could occur to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tune in for juicy stuff next chapter. And now I start to doubt if I can pull it off.


	10. Glowgen Armory Norfolk: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing a truck containing a mobile armory inbound from Buffalo to Norfolk the comrades complete a journey taking at least four hours while a vehicle comes up to the comrades on their feet and fires an object towards them...

**6 August 2024**

**6:42 A.M EDT**

**Norfolk, Virginia, United States**

Seconds pass, and a major explosion above the ground spreads the street. Concrete cannonballing into the water and popping noise in the immediate area. Buildings behind them wrecked beyond their belief. The comrades spaced from the projectile to avoid the immediate impact.

“Good thinking! Jara, Zeli.” 

“There’s most likely a forty milimetre grenade launcher!” 

Zelislav lifts above Jaraslav’s head, face to face with a mounted cannon controlled by an individual with a face hidden by a helmet with a dark visor covering the eyes. Unconcealing his M9 as he aligns the iron sights dead at the barrel.

“You’re gonna kill us!”

“Dvina! If we aren’t gonna die, how are we gonna get past that vehicle and force it away?!”

“Jara, do you have an idea that might work?”

“Talk them out!”

Jaraslav backs away from Dvinaslav, Drahoslav, and Zelislav. Readying his voice to speak more towards the group of people. But instead of speaking seriously, he breaks into song.    
  
_ “Hey hey hey, what’s the-meaning of-this?” _

_ “Whoa whoa whoa, why shoot-a-grenade?” _

_ “We were just trying to relax. Before we go on our way elsewhere.”  _

_ “Do you know, you’re breaking-the-law.”  _

_ “By by by, attacking us with bombs.” _

_ “You, you, you, should stop attacking us.” _

_ “And explain why you’re doing this.” _

_ “It’s not… We’re following the law.” _

_ “This is called assault. We play to its flaw.” _

_ “Self defence clause, need for deadly force.” _

_ “We can use it now, I suggest you give up.” _

Inside, the driver opens the door, only in a conventional uniform for a defense company with no helmet. A holstered sidearm visible to the entourage. Speaking up in a squeaky male voice towards Drahoslav. 

“A-Are you sure you won’t hurt us..?”

“We have no right to harm, for whoever is being forced to break the law because their employer has a grudge with no justification to use force.”

The driver comes closer to Drahoslav, forcing his head against the Slovak’s chest, “Hans… What’ll happen in the event he finds out I did this~”

A named individual Drahoslav was aware of, he’d blank out for a moment, before speaking, “Hans… What does he do here?”

“S-Security supervisor for the armory…”

Drahoslav sways his hands over the driver. Staring towards his shoes before closing his eyes.

“This has got a whole lot harder. I cannot gauge how skilled he is, but he must be intelligent or is acting under Gabriel’s orders.” he thought.

Dvinaslav caught wind of his words, “Draho, something’s filling your mind?”

“About who might be behind this crap.”

He’d look at Dvinaslav to address her concern. Afterward giving the driver a look again. 

“W-What are you guys gonna do…”

“We have evidence that what Gabriel is doing as a whole is illegal, we have video footage and testimony of his crimes.”

“T-The B-B-Boss? C-Committing crime?”

“Correct, now who told you to try and kill us with a grenade launcher?”

“Hans…” 

Out of the blue, the main gunner jumps from the vehicle, scoring a decent landing on his feet. In the same uniform as the driver however with necessary additions for the job. Staring the two before wording the explained reason coherently and straightforwardly. 

“A driver reported the spotting of five individuals and said they were nearby. So he sent us here and contacted CTO Miller.”

“So that’s why you guys are trying to kill us?”

“He ordered that those five to be killed. But, like Hamilton yonder,” the gunner points to the driver, named Hamilton, “I don’t believe that we should commit attempted murder, vandalism, or causing a ruse because our overseer and our boss tell us to.”

Jaraslav walks towards then, his head leaning towards the sky. 

“What can we do, Draho? How can we free these military contractors from the sin of having to kill others because their job is at stake pathetically?”

“It’s rare to see you speak this seriously, Jara.” 

He lowers his head, as he stares at his eyes, “That man, he’s beyond horrible. We can’t be diplomatic about this, now that he’s sending deadly individuals illegally to try and take us out.”

Zelislav nods so do Dvinaslav and Stanislav. From his turn, he faces Jaraslav with his eyes and nods too.

“We have no choice, we have to fight,” Drahoslav said as he turns towards Hamilton and the gunner, “Is Gabriel on his way? And what’s your name?”

“Considering what been’s said, possibly. And it’s Roosevelt.”

“Alright, can two of you protect Stanislav and sacrifice your weapons so we may use them?”

“You four m-may...” 

After the words, Hamilton signals the other people inside the vehicle to emerge. Holding in their hands HK33 assault rifles. Eventually handing them over to the comrades. Intercepted when Drahoslav signals his hand. Several magazines for the guns within a sandy black satchel. 

“Give Dvina, Jara, and Zeli the rifles,” he points to the longer-haired male and his accomplice on his left and the yellow-haired girl on his right.

As he instructed, the larger guns were passed to Dvinaslav and Jaraslav. Their hands gripping on the weaponry like trained soldiers. Meanwhile, Drahoslav bypasses the jeep through opening the doors and entering. Pulling the dual M9’s he had to his hands, joined by his three able comrades by his side after he got out.

Zelislav unhitches the safety to his weapon, looking towards his two. 

“Expect heavy resistance. A recommended action would be to locate the truck and steal weapons from it.”

Jaraslav stares and smirks at his buddy. His long hair tailing across the wind in the shape of a jet flame. Two-story buildings stretch his vision on approach for the armory within the city. Slowly opening the direction. 

Dvinaslav sprinted in front of the other three as her legs slant, ducking her torso close to the ground. Releasing the tension in her metal grinding kick. Busting the conventional lock restricting access to civilian nonessential vehicles. 

Insight past the checkpoint, an open gray compound with a barbed fence and concrete walls, adjacent to an administrative building. People with guns, familiar to the jeep crew however in sturdier armor fit for contractors and security details. 

“Fifty metres left! Let’s give them bullets!”

“Truck trailer is twelve metres at the intake block.”

“I’m with you, Jara!”

“Dvina, Zeli, provide covering fire. Jara, come with me to the trailer.”

Drahoslav ran harder while he made his pace against a sturdy barrier. Chips of the concrete broken off due to whistling tracer rounds missing their mark. More volleys of precise firepower following shortly. Another round of shots set for his head about to come until a part of his shoe sacrificed it’s attachment, shielding Drahoslav from certain death. 

Following the incapacitation of the guard targeting him, the shoe the only one to see hardship, Drahoslav and Jaraslav continued their advance. Pointing his right gun sideways while he pressed the trigger, flattening one of the truck’s tires. Followed shortly with another flash of his left M9, aimed upright this time, and a man spewed blood, confirmation of a hit or death. 

Drahoslav’s one-two firing quickly sets off Jaraslav heading for the truck’s partially extracted armory directly. Eyeing the blue ropey flames surrounding one end of the trailer and flinging Drahoslav onto the top. Hollering to the purpled and black-haired comrade. 

“Draho, what shit do you want!”

“Two SMG’s, and hand over some incendiaries!” 

“Can you ask Dvina and Zeli to come over after?!”

“I can do that! But in exchange, give the wall some hell?”

“DEFINITELY!” Jaraslav replied with a grin easily mistaken for a psychopath, “Two SMG’s comin’ up!”

Jaraslav, as much of a madman he shows himself to be, was still a comrade. And for good reason, he’d quickly investigate smaller shelves for SMGs, and coming by the largest light machine gun in the room. However, seeing two sets of Brügger and Thomet MP9 submachine guns made him smirk. Picking the two up and throwing them into the air.

“DRAHO! I GOT YOUR GUNS!”

Drahoslav followed the wonky trajectory of the weaponry. Smiling, his hands let go of the M9’s as he jumped into the air and held both of the new MP9’s. Staring at Jaraslav from above.

“One more thing, Draho.”

“What is it?”

“I need Dvina’s help to give hell.”

“Alrighty, if that’s the case, stay put and ready to go. We’re going to regroup and discuss our plans to getting through to the compound.” 

Jaraslav nods, sitting inside the trailer to stay cool. Watching Drahoslav drop feet first on the ramp, large screeching followed.

* * *

**6:55 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Administrative Building**

A standard office space, with a generally usable desk with computer, USB charger for phone, photos, seats, and the centerpiece that attracted the attention of most individuals who enter, a dual pointed techno spear, white and red across its body with elaborate zigzags trims at the heads. ****

An individual, a male, with shaggy hair covering his eyes and typing keys hard on his laptop, helmet right beside and in uniform, continued work. Regardless of the situation and gunpowder entering the window cracked a tad. The corner of his eye discovering a worker within security arriving inside. ****

“Security head Hans, we have an escalating situation.” ****

Hans cracks his fingers, looking from his computer, “What is it? The breach?” ****

“It’s gotten worse, the intruders have created a choke point surrounding the mobile armory shipment.” ****

“I thought CTO Miller is now directly under control through his location.” ****

“CTO Representative Fuku has transmitted an order. Until mister Miller arrives, the chief of security of the armory in Norfolk is the overall commander of resources and personnel.” 

Hans stood up, walking across his limited office. ****

“What’s our casualty numbers so far?” ****

“Twelve dead, twenty injured. All contained with the security detail.” ****

“That’s about seventy-five percent of our security out of commission.” ****

“Would you like to issue any orders, sir?” ****

Hans sat at one of two visitor seats within his office, “Have a seat, we have things I’d wish to discuss, Arnold.” ****

“Very well,” Arnold sat in the corresponding seat parallel to Hans’. Tilting it around per his.  ****

“I would like a brief rundown on what occurred so far.” ****

“At O-six-four-two, two minutes after mister Miller was alerted of five individuals within their mid to late teens in the vicinity of the armory, a light recon vehicle was sent to eliminate them. No word has been spoken. However, the detail assumes it was unsuccessful. As the outer checkpoint was breached at o-six-four-four. Another report arrives several seconds later as a shootout began. The perpetrators utilized tactics similar to those used in proper military, indicating they have some knowledge or training.” ****

“Current situation?” ****

“Right now, the entirety of the security detail has been mobilized and was split into two groups. and due to the emergence of the chokehold near the trailer, we’ve been unable to make an advance without endangering our new equipment or risking losing our entire detail.” ****

“Could they just rain a bullet hell upon them?” ****

“A sniper is present. Also, a machine gun is in use. And due to the trailer’s angle, the effective use of guard tower snipers is mitigated and forces our boots on the field into one direction that’s easily defendable on their side. Even when we hold chances, their tactics were irregular.” ****

“Why didn’t we eliminate them earlier?” ****

“As said, irregular tactics and utilization of knowledge advanced for their age.” ****

Hans sighed and looked down, his thumb coming over his forehead, “These are my two present orders, all combat-capable personnel in the administrative arm of the armory is to suit up, get armed, and gather within the compound and take defensive positions, in the event they breach the interior wall and/or checkpoint and reach into the compound. Also, give CTO Miller a call and notify him about the situation.”

* * *

**6:58 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Exterior Zone**

Retreated into the trailer, Drahoslav, Dvinaslav, and Zelislav held behind Jaraslav, prone and hand on the trigger of a Kord machine gun. Right beside him, Dvinaslav keeps tabs on the ammunition belts it required to work the gun efficiently. Zelislav in possession of an M2010 sniper rifle, on a foot and a knee at the back and looking through. Drahoslav maintained his distance, but his eye out for spread Glowgen security guards. 

“They’ve cornered us, we don’t have time, we can’t sustain a siege. We have to do something. Any ideas?”

Jaraslav looked away, certain Dvinaslav would watch his back.

“It’ll make us vulnerable and opens a weak point if we exit unconventionally.”

The mess of gun smoke fills the nostrils of Zelislav’s nose, keeping overwatch until he notices a guard tower pointing a rifle. Met with a countershot that collapses a section of the specific tower. 

“We’ve almost got ourselves sniped.”

Dvinaslav looks to Drahoslav, as Jaraslav looked away. 

“They have the advantage, they could flood us with bullets by now or earlier.”

“It’s difficult to say, but there’s a high possibility that we could be in for a nasty surprise when we make a move. So we have to be careful and plan this carefully.”

“Agreed, but we have access to several weapon shelves without exposing ourselves into the open.” 

"Agreed."

“Agreed.”

“Any ideas?”

“We’ll need to employ a mix of deceiving our enemies into making a close-range attempt, overwhelming firepower, and demoralisation.”

“There might be a few problems with that. They might bring in calvary. Let alone, they can call for reinforcements if they require.”

“Jara, let’s see that crazy head of yours go to work. What kind of plan would work at a time like this?” 

“The illusion,” Jaraslav lets go of the Kord and sways his hand across. Following up with his voice descending into psychosis, “Of more force than they expect. Carpet bombard them with grenades, RPG’s setting their flesh on fire! Watch their guns melt and burst! Explosives lobbed from the dark!!”

Drahoslav slows for a moment, dropping his MP9’s while dragging a box full of explosives, “As insane as you put it and how loud and destructive that plan implies, I like the sound.” 

Dvinaslav interrupts, tapping her hand on his shoulder. Receiving his attention. 

“What is it?”

“Why are we continuing?”

“Payback, for what Glowgen has done to that crew and to use directly. As well as their customers.”

“If so, how are we going to break through this wall?”

“Break a big fucking hole in the wall.”

“Explosives too?”

“And HMG bullets.”

“What about throwing grenades over the wall?!”

“Hell yes!” Drahoslav, Dvinaslav, and Zelislav shout back.

“Time to spill blood?” asked from Zelislav.

“Yes.”

A silence ensues. Nothing further being spoken from the four comrades, besides preparation for what’s to happen in the near and long term. Drahoslav taking a moment, pulling his hand against his MP9’s and handed on their handles.

“If you guys are thinking about the legal repercussions of our actions, I understand. But remember, we have gained at least two allies in the event we are sued or arrested. The information we stole, we’ve held proper reason to possess them, and we’ll gather more evidence of wrongdoing by the courts. Our story might even get the President of the United States to pardon us if we’re lucky.”

Jaraslav returns to the Kord, lead locked, and loaded with Dvinaslav ready to assist when it was ready to go. 

“So we don’t worry about it?”

“Exactly, Jara. We might be arrested or a target of the system, however, if we can attack Glowgen in another sub-national entity of the United States, it’d become a federal issue. And we’d have a better chance of keeping our freedom and ability to justify our actions.”

“Are you suggesting national attention?”

“In the way that you put it Dvina, no. There is a reason we need it. But now, get ready to throw gunpowder!”

“Hell yeah,” Jaraslav said, using both hands to pick two grenades and their pins near his mouth.

* * *

**7:04 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Outer Boundaries**

Concurrent with the ongoing firefight and crises within the exterior zone of the complex and within the administrative building. Hamilton and Roosevelt stood beside Stanislav while his person slouches in his wheelchair with the blank expression in his dark blue eyes.

Hamilton looks over, “You’re quiet…”

Roosevelt remains stoic, his arms crossed, while Stanislav doesn’t respond much. Meanwhile, several explosions filled the air. Making a flinch from the crippled comrade, but nothing more.

“Those four are going hard as a train. Is this person in a wheelchair a part of this group?”

Stanislav made a mumble, “Mmh…”

Roosevelt looks at Stanislav again, “What was that?” 

He looks back, nodding slightly. No extra words were spoken while he watched the ocean. 

“How did you get in a wheelchair?”

“I prefer not to talk about it.”

“U-Understandable, b-but you should talk more…” Hamilton backs away, catching Stanislav’s deadpan gaze.

“Don’t force it out of him. There is some things best-kept secret unless under specific circumstances.”

Another explosion comes out, drawing Stanislav’s attention away.

“But, he seems to act cognitively competent. He isn’t completely soulless, he has opinions, I guess.”

“Do you have stuff you want to keep as a secret?”

“Of course I do, Roosevelt. You do too. Such as the offensive jokes about Russian nukes and Azure Lane ships.”

From Stanislav, he looks down, and snuffs, chuckling. 

“Oh, he listened.”

“Y-Yay…”

Stanislav becomes quiet yet again, his eyes became closed. Deciding to speak yet again, towards them.

“Why are you interested in talking to me?”


	11. Glowgen Armory Norfolk: Part 2

**6 August 2024**

**7:03 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Outer Boundaries**

Stanislav’s blue eyes and mixed hair in a shade of brown glares Hamilton’s frail person. Whoever thought he was a liability in crucial situations or the heat of combat quickly fall on their suspicions. Hamilton cowers away, the nails of his thumbs pressed his lips. His short, spiky hair with charred red tones as a pigment push out. 

“I-I-I…”

Stanislav breaks the stare he produced when the intimidation overbore him, speaking with his normal voice again.

“Just speak it out.” 

“Okay…” 

“Don’t be afraid.”

“O-Okay… Well, those four are pretty badass… Forgoing out of their way to attack an armory without significant help and assistance…”

Stanislav sighed, “First, even if they have military equipment, they possibly don’t have the capabilities and training the rest of my comrades held.”

“R-Really?”

He nods, streaking his hair from his eyes. Keeping his look towards Hamilton’s near-black eyes. 

“W-What did you guys go through…”

“I cannot say.”

“Could you do something like that…?”

He shrugs Hamilton’s question, countering with another, “What’s with your stuttering?”

“S-Scared…”

“How old are you?”

“T-Thirteen…”

“What year?”

“Two-thousand… Eleven…” 

Stanislav’s fingers encircle the side of the wheelchair, grasping firm upon remembering the present year. Catching himself into thinking while twitching his person.

_“What the hell was Glowgen’s leadership thinking when they decide to recruit child soldiers…”_

“What’s your name?” Hamilton asked out of the blue, during Stanislav’s contemplation.

“Stanislav,” he replies.

“O-Oh… But S-Stanislav…”

“Yes?”

“W-What’s on your, your, your m-mind…” 

Stanislav bows his head slightly in a downward direction. His eyes conveyed through concern, “I will tell you what I believe if you accept that you keep this a secret from your Glowgen masters if you ever had to return to work that company.”

“I-I will!”

“And you too,” he turns towards Roosevelt, “Keep this between only me, you, and my comrades.”

Roosevelt’s head nodded, maintaining his non-interference that he kept while Stanislav continued with his words and conversation. Resting his back against the vehicle door he and Hamilton were in several minutes ago. 

Stanislav adjusted his sitting and explained, “Glowgen is using children as contractors and/or workers. For some mysterious reasons, an agenda, or because it’s a good business practice within their eyes.”

“I-It’s wrong!” 

He’d chuckle while he snapped his finger, “Child soldiers are wrong. A correct assumption, Hamilton.”

Hamilton’s smile comes out, crooked teeth with color imperfections shown. Shockwaves coming from distant explosions closer to the armory’s walls overlooked occasionally. However, not at the proportion from a few minutes ago.

Roosevelt kept an eye on the situation, notifying the two when possible movements from Glowgen’s security detail questions their safety at their current location, a few steps away from the outer fence labeling the exit of the complex.

* * *

**7:07 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Exterior Zone**

Except for Zelislav, who continued to provide enhanced coverage for Drahoslav, Dvinaslav, and Jaraslav, exhaustion strained their arms after consecutive grenade throws occur. Perpetuating high, thick, dusty, smoke. It was a sight all four and Stanislav had experienced multiple times. Maybe not in the form they’ve just performed, but when it came for explosion byproducts, it was already there. 

“When are we going? Guys?!” 

“We have an effective smokescreen, let’s get going!”

Dvinaslav raises the Kord’s ammo belt, Jaraslav follows suit with the gun itself. Charging seconds once both were up. Drahoslav follows behind, alongside Zelislav, still maintaining his proximity to the trailer.

“What now, Draho?” 

“You and Jara are going to begin finding a weak spot within the walls. Do you two have your powers ready to use in the event personal defence is necessary?”

Both nod in response to Drahoslav’s statement. Causing Drahoslav’s loss of concentration on the two, facing Zelislav while more smoke brought into his mouth. 

“Zeli! How’s our flank?”

A few high caliber rounds with long intervals in between them breakthrough. A sign that nothing significant is going on, and the few that were happening, was preferably longer ranged and automatic gunfire silent. 

All things considered, control was within their hands, at least outside the main part of the armory. Drahoslav went to inspect his MP9’s. Pressing his boot against a disembodied hand, leading to his stare towards it.

Stepping off from the hand, signs of heat damage seared the fingers, part of the carpals directly exposed when a part incinerated. Bled completely and turned to a lake, painting part of the footprint his boot produced on the ground. 

Although the sight of one hand in such a condition brings horror to the squeamish, there was more than just one person affected by their tactic. As the smoke clears, remains from other parts of the person and several repeats beyond one reveals. Torsos mangled and muscle fibers twisted, veins snapped into dried geysers, oceans born from human blood. In certain places, legs remain standing yet clothing wrecked, muscle and fat chiseled off the body, and putrification setting in. 

From a distance, Zelislav shouts out towards his comrades, “Oh god! I’m gonna puke!” 

Drahoslav rushed to Zelislav’s post, stuffing his guns in his pockets while turning his person away from the comrades.

“Let it out. We aren’t going to let our decisions ruin our chances. Especially since we’ve thinned out most of the security detail here.”

Zelislav nods. Regurgitating the things he’d eaten over the last several hours across a sizeable part of concrete. Fortunately, wasn’t much food due to their trip lasting across a few hours ago. And the meal they’ve eaten before wasn’t too heavy to hinder energy and initiative. 

In the meantime, Jaraslav and Dvinaslav began their extensive job in clearing an open space for their advance into the inner zone. Lying right past the walls, forested green stone barriers slowly damaged from the powerful cartridges coming into contact with it. Sent from at least a thousand rounds per minute in a few hundred round bursts. 

“Keep them going, Jara! We need a good human-sized or greater hole to use!” 

Dvinaslav maintained her supportive role for Jaraslav, allowing his manic laughter while he shot the Kord’s tempo across the zone. Returning a sense of normalcy when the raid first started, bursts of one of the loudest noises most humans could hear.

Bit by bit, two belts consumed to the brim, a final row of ammo made to work with the Kord linked in. Raising the belt locker and inserting the first round into the firing chamber. Doubled down, then the carnage on the wall resumes as normal as practically as it could. 

Still, in dreamland, his face warps his smile, yelling while he laughed. 

“FLY! BULLETS! FLY!”

His female accomplice in his work stares towards him, backing away with the most disturbing glare. No further help for him was required, but the expense to his sanity slammed to aerosols at the moment. However, a dotted archway straight through the wall shows towards. What needed was to cut it true and there was a way in. 

“Hey, Draho, we have a way in now.” 

Jaraslav got up, the smoke of the powder leaving the barrel while he awaits Drahoslav to find further words.

Not coming in vain, he noticed and acted upon the open opportunity, Dvinaslav and Zelislav brought in. Their next set of orders, considering Drahoslav’s initiative, followed.

“Dvina, Jara.”

“Yes Draho?” the two give him a look. 

“Do we have C-4 and blasting caps?”

“Zeli found them in a break while Jara fired the Kord.”

Drahoslav flicked his swish from his eyes hard, while he made a smirk, “Ask him to bring as much C-4 to us as possible. I have an idea.”

Jaraslav drops his gun as he ran for Zelislav. Understanding a part of what Drahoslav wanted the explosive material for. 

Dvinaslav used the time with her arms crossing, confronted in her snappy tone, “If there was C-4, why did you say about piercing the wall with bullets?!” 

“A military-grade wall wouldn’t get penetrated heavy calibre bullets from small arms, even from a heavy machine gun. By having an outline, we can apply C-4 within the bullet holes and the shape it made necessary to breach into the interior zone,” he replies, seriously staring his comrade with his hands together. “You understand that it’s important to know where we have to put it.”

“Another thing was by the traditional exits, they might have defences ready to kill us.”

“It’s exactly why we’re doing it this way.”

Several minutes pass ever since Jaraslav physically messaged Zelislav about the circumstance and combined, a series of demolition blocks containing over ten kilograms of the substance arrives near the wall. 

Now all four reunited, Drahoslav begins to explain their next course, “We’re using C-4 to breach the wall. Stuff the area of bullet holes with C-4. Cover the area inside the wall of bullet holes with C-4, pluck several blasting caps, and get the fuck away before we blow it!”

His three comrades nod before proceeding with spreading C-4 like cake icing within the boundaries defined. And like most of their actions, one of them provided observation cover. More and more putty-like substance coated the section of the wall as time passes. Completed to adequacy in fifteen minutes, and took another two to poke blasting caps and another three to make it work together with a single signal.

“Step back! Watch the fireworks go BOOM!” Drahoslav suddenly spoke once everything was in place for their desired effect to come out.

He slams his hand on the trigger for the detonator. Roaring a fireball several times fiercer than the grenade volleys. Several kilograms shook the immediate area, glass on buildings shatters numerous fragments into shards. More than the outline crashed to bits. 

Drahoslav gives them a look, “Did you see that! This is so satisfying!”

“HELL YEAH, IT IS!”

“We should be ready for immediate retaliation now the wall has been busted through.”

“Fair, get your weapons,” Drahoslav said again, pulling his MP9’s from his pockets to his hands. 

Dvinaslav, Zelislav, and Jaraslav headed to their weapons. Due to the lack of available manpower for heavier weapons, Jaraslav and Dvinaslav went back to the HK33’s while Zelislav maintained using his high powered rifle. 

Once the smoke cleared itself, the outlines of the breach of the wall became visible. All available comrades except for Zelislav lines themselves at the fringes as cover. 

* * *

**7:35 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Administrative Building**

Back in Hans’ office, Hans didn’t remain at his desk. Instead, fixing shook equipment and pictures. Especially with the pictures in the frames, he took particular attention to check for any glass induced damage against it, alongside brooming glass shards.

Arnold runs into his office, out of breath, sweating to the point of droplets off his eyebrows. 

He gets up and salutes, “Sir!”

“What is it?! Did you know I’m busy! It better be important!” Hans shot back, halting his repair work to listen, regardless of wind complications. 

He lowers his voice for the next part, “At O-Seven-hundred-thirty-two hours, an explosion has occurred in the north section of the wall, caused by the intruders.”

“What’s the current status of the complex.”

“The defenses you’ve ordered out in the inner zone are still standing, as we’ve adjusted the direction once the explosion happened. Vehicles and crates, however, have been extensively affected.”

“Damage and casualty reports?” 

“The security detail had to withdraw into the walls once grenade detonations have happened. Ninety-five percent has been forced out of action. Sixty killed.”

“Get CTO Miller on the phone, I have to require a talk with him,” Hans ordered, hearing the brief parts.

“Got that, it’ll be ready within several minutes.”

“Make it two.”

“Got it!”

Arnold withdraws from Hans’ office, allowing his superior to do what he had to do before entering a call. Finished inspecting his framed photos, clearing his floor of most glass surfaces fell from the shockwave, and bringing the techno spear from its display, in the event he had to protect himself or go out there directly. 

The longer it prolonged, the more risk his position was to the wrath of the boss. The prospect of his termination filtrating across his mind while he awaited Arnold to get the line established using a phone unable to ground his position and vulnerable to interception.

“The boss is on the line,” Arnold said as he walked in once more.

Hans jerks the phone from his hands, “Perfect.”

On the end of the line, Gabriel was already there, grumpy and the subtle rattle an engine creates. 

“What is it, Hans? I’m not in a good mood.”

“Sorry for having to call you, sir. But you’re probably aware of the incident unfolding at Glowgen Armory Norfolk.”

“I am aware. Why is this not contained by now?”

“I know you’re angry, but can I defend myself?”

“You may, but don’t expect it to work.”

Despite the grim proposition, Hans explained, “Those kids we detected outside, they’re smarter than we thought.”

“No shit! They stole critical information about Glowgen while I was getting away from the company’s shit in New York while on personal business.” 

“They’re several meters from compromising key information about the armory.”

“Did you fortify the interior zone?”

“I did, once it was becoming apparent they’ll overrun the exterior.”

“Is it possible for them to bypass the inner zone.”

“Unsure.”

“Justify.”

“Give me a moment,” Hans goes dark for a few minutes, no words exchanged between Arnold, or with Gabriel via the phone. 

Stacked sheets of paper, a three-page brief brings to his hand, coming from August fifth, yesterday. 

“The briefing report made by CTO Associates Gates and Washington regarding the attack made on you stated about their mysterious determination, unwillingness to give up, closeness, and mysteriousness of who they are.”

“Did you read it directly?”

“Yes… I did because I only read it once.”

“Next time, read a briefing several times. But that’s not important. Have the alarms went off yet?”

“The pressure plates haven’t been stepped by intruders, most likely.” 

“Is there gunfire that you can hear?”

“Not much, it’s sporadic.”

“Either it’s being used precisely, or something is going on outside. What orders were given against them?”

“Kill.”

“Why aren’t they killing yet?”

“Let me get Arnold to look into it.”

Already there, Arnold salutes, “On it!”

“Nevermind that,” Hans spoke, back on the line to Gabriel, “We could, but we’re trying to protect our assets here.”

Gabriel’s nerve struck, as his voice tenses, “What?! Why didn’t you pull it up earlier! Hans!”

“I wasn’t aware of the situation regarding the arrival of materiel! Let alone the equipment losses to those motherfuckers!”

“Goddammit, why do I have to handle those bastards myself..!” sighed Hans’ boss, as mutterance from some people asked him to calm down. 

“Sir? Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, besides your incompetence.”

“I’m trying to get this situation resolved, CTO Miller.” 

Hans’ messenger Arnold runs inside, red lights and blaring noise piercing his ears, “SIR! SIR!” 

“What is it?!” 

“They’re within meters of the building. Surrenders en masse and the interior zone’s in disarray!” Arnold shouted, sweating while calming his breath.

Gabriel heard it through the phone, which he asked for Hans, “What’s going on?”

“Mister Miller asks you, what’s going on?”

“Fire! Purple fire’s burning those who decide to go down fighting! Severe burns!”

“Severe burns, fire, asset damage very likely.”

Silence erupts from Hans, Gabriel, and Arnold. The advent of fire from them, purple flames, unnatural. Reaching the stress to Hans directly while he attached his helmet to his head.

“They’re this close to the administrative building?” Hans asked.

Soon, the calm and collected voice known from most meetings people had with the Chief Tactical Officer of Glowgen interrupts with an obvious order, “I want all critical information about the armory to be evacuated. Hans, I want you to head this.”

“A helicopter is too noticeable.”

“Glowgen doesn’t want some of the armory’s secrets to be extracted, and a sufficiently ranked individual like you being lost could be a blow on the evidence being revealed in our investigations from the FBI and the Justice Department.”

“Can I use the Incarnate Shot?”

“You may use it if you plan on fighting then.”

“I’m ending the call.” 

“Alright, get this resolved in three hours.”

Hans closes the line with Gabriel, proceeding out of his office himself. Staggering when he pushes a chair to his side. 

“Sir…”

“Evacuate critical information and yourself. Those fools are going to be held off by me.” Hans said as he vanishes to the stairs. 

* * *

**7:40 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Interior Zone**

Set in a square, the walls twenty meters on one side and forty on the longer ends. Wreckage produced from equipment set ablaze in violet flames. Most of the surrendered outside the boundaries. Drahoslav’s hand leaking the same color of fire as the stuff on the ground. Distracted with a heavy deal of alarms triggered.

The edges of his eye come to the attention of the singular individual, with a distinguished stripe on both sleeves and a spear with a technological composition and in white and red. An unsuitable duo on the battlefield.

“Head back to Stanislav, I’ll handle this person,” Drahoslav said suddenly, approaching the new arrival to confront him. 

His purple-haired swish flew into his eyes, before up from them again. Indifferent to the environments from his mouth and eye staring dead at the person from a five-meter distance. 


	12. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing out most of the armory in Norfolk, the emergence of the individual with the double-ended spear propels Drahoslav to handle it himself, on his own. As a result of his action, bringing himself closer and closer into engaging in combat with the man.

**6 August 2024**

**7:41 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Interior Zone**

Hans faced Drahoslav, the only other human within the deadzone filled in inhuman flames. Feeling the heat already, compared to the other’s hardiness. Taking his helmet off to vent his head quickly and threw it near part of the wall of fire. Lacking a mustache, contrary to what Drahoslav knew Hans when it came to features. 

Hans holds the dual-ended spear, one edge pointed to Drahoslav, “You’ve caused this blaze, you have the nerve to face me, alone.”

“I commend you’re not more than mere fodder for Gabriel, Hans,” Drahoslav replied, curling a part of the sleeve to his blue t-shirt while he clenches his left.

“Maybe you’re Ignis. If the flames sear hot.” 

Drahoslav slants his eye, slowly bursting the entirety of his left arm into purple flames. Bearing Hans’ use of a syringe casking an orange fluid.

“We’ll see about that.”

Hans lunges his leg to the front, wielding the spear comparable to an extended double-bladed lightsaber. 

Without a weapon or martial arts, Drahoslav didn’t need to enter a stance, instead, placing his left forward and right behind. 

Due to the two entering into soft offensive and/or defensive posture, both approach cautiously to each other. Slowly turning making circles in the gap period against another. 

From several pebbles trampling Hans’ foot, forcing his vision from Drahoslav, the stalemate ended. A fist threw for the man’s abdominal region. 

Drahoslav’s eyes contort. Backing off from his advance upon seeing him take it without serious consequence, besides watering the eyes a tad. The edge of the spear near missing the comrade, however, sliced a cut across on his cheek, followed by bleeding.

“That shot… It was a drug...”

He grasps Hans’ arm, bringing his superior leverage to spin him circularly. Exposing the back to another attack, Drahoslav’s heel forcing itself onto him. His leg raised, injuring the arm to a noticeable degree, despite the hardiness displayed. As well as spacing them by a few meters.

Hans shook his head while he prepares the spear, “So the Incarnate Shot isn’t invincible.”

“Incarnate Shot… That’s the drug… But, he’s still vulnerable to pain, most likely, it’s either nullifying it, or his nervous system’s nulling his ability to feel pain or his muscle fibres are absorbing the damage, however risking his body's condition to fight longer.” Drahoslav mumbled, balling his fists.

Hans neutralizes his aggressive stance relating to the spear.

Drahoslav’s eye continues to glare, “It’s impressive you’ve managed to take several hits that would end a fight immediately if you didn’t have that suspicious drug in your veins.”

“Like it?” Hans asked, taking on a stance sembling fictitious flashy shows, rather than real life.

“Intriguing. However, you get in my way and if physical blows won’t force the drug off, then maybe my flames will end this madness.”

Drahoslav’s arms erupt in purple flames. Masking all but the outline of his arms in the area covered. Approaching close enough produces the heat levels firefighters have to fare when they have to respond to a blaze in a home. A virtual trail of the spear’s frontal spike spun in circles to Drahoslav’s perspective as Hans gets closer. 

“Step away,” 

His hand swirls the flames on his left into a moderate fireball, sent towards him at high speeds, yet sliced by the blade before it could land a significant hit. However, the second thrust created from the twirling motion of the weapon missed him, due to sidestepping his foot perpendicular to the administrative building.

“Fire won’t cut it.”

Hans readies his next move, giving neutral leverage to the weapon.

Drahoslav’s right still ablaze, he opens his palm towards an undamaged chest. A construct from a cone followed by a thick cylinder originating from the tips of his fingers. Once it makes a connection, ensnaring the central section in nonburning flames and compressing into a thicker thread. Hurling the object with his double-handed swing.

“So you’re Ignis after all.”

Hans’ glance gave out, ducking from the crate.

“Gabriel would like you in his presence after all.”

“Nebudem s tým bláznivým, posadnutým Američanom. Moja duša nebude jeho.”

The door crashes, but the crate remains unaffected, except for a few dents produced by the impact’s energy. However, with the fate of Hans sealed in his eyes, the implications didn’t matter as he’d extend his hands out, charging a sphere of fire. 

“Accept your fate, Hans. The weapon’s fading with your sanity.”

The sphere grew larger, whilst Hans stares at his hands, the spear lighting on dark purple and white flames, the same as Drahoslav’s coloration. Glowing red near the center with his gloves unable to hold on further. Twisting his wrists while trying to extinguish the ignited fabric.

Without giving any warning, a word erupts from Drahoslav’s mouth, “ **Dante.** ”

Hans glared up, escaping into the Administrative building before the gigantic ball could reach. Diving past its doorframe and a shield from the vast majority of preliminary energy. 

Outside the building, Drahoslav turns away when the fire caught the building to burn. Exiting through the conventional exit, with the three comrades joining him outside. 

At the frontal gate past the walls, into the interior section of the armory, Drahoslav halts his motion, twists his body, and stares at the building, despite helicopters and smoke filling the sky. Planting his hand across his chest.

“I admit. My comrades and I have gone too far for an action someone more of your authority have performed. From now on, the rest of your fellow complexes will not be raided, except if it holds anything crucial in taking out those bosses, reveals corruption, or plans which violate laws, peace, safety, and justice. In the event we have to, fatalities will only be conducted when necessary, extraction of objects beyond what’s necessary will not occur, and physical raiding of the compounds will only be conducted when all other options are exhausted.” 

He’d turn away, and made his walk away from the compound, now burning. While at the same time, the spear Hans used moments ago manifests in his arms on its own, somehow. 

* * *

**7:44 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

**Outer Boundaries**

The rest of the comrades came to the jeep, meeting with Hamilton, Roosevelt, Stanislav, and the rest of the crew as black smoke plumes and thick red and white trucks converge on the compound. Prepared to take on the aftermath of the raid. 

Dvinaslav approaches the group, “Draho’s on his way back, and he may need an aspirin, as he had to use his stuff.”

“We don’t expect people to get headaches on the job, it’s unsure if the jeep will hold any meds.”

“You better! Because you have no idea how serious it’ll be if he had to unleash worse!” 

“Calm down, Dvina!” Jaraslav and Zelislav shouted in unison.

Stanislav’s crossed arms broke as he looked up, “We have to collect and take our next steps, now this situation has come to an end.”

Drahoslav made his return from the compound in sweat. The swish of hair reaching his chin, a bit of it’s purple gone. Pressing on his head with a hand while the other possessed the spear, “I didn’t expect I’d need to use a destructive move like Dante to finish Hans quickly.”

Hamilton looks towards him, shaking as he heard the word, meaning of the enduring. “W-What did you do…”

“He was under the influence of some kind of drug, called an Incarnate Shot...” 

He’d grip his hand against the handle of the jeep. Dropping the spear on the ground near it.

“Someone, get me an aspirin!” 

“Draho, we don’t know if they have aspirin.” Jaraslav points out.

Roosevelt stood firm, glancing the comrades. Albeit, his actions didn’t produce the response he desired. All eyes glared at his body. 

“During you guys’ raid, a state senator from North Carolina called me. And told those five to meet with him at a reservation restaurant in Charlotte.”

Dvinaslav turns her head and spoke up, “Charlotte?” 

“A city in North Carolina, south of Virginia.”

Jaraslav tilts his head, “Why are they wanting us to come further than Norfolk. Look at how many hours it took from New York to get here.” 

“With this situation on fire, here, Norfolk isn’t safe for everyone involved. Glowgen will most likely be planning overwhelming force to ensure whoever caused it is crushed. The police might start an investigation. And the city will turn into Glowgen’s searching ground.”

“Then, we need to flee, but where?”

“We use the jeep. Get rid of the big weapons, ride the jeep to Charlotte, we’ll go our way.”

“The boy, however.”

“Hmm?” Roosevelt turns to Stanislav.

“Hamilton.”

“You guys have business with him?”

Stanislav turns to his four comrades. The wind blowing his spiked gray hair, slowly losing it’s strength and color, fading to brown and shagged. Particularly to Drahoslav his blue eyes look.

“The boy is witness as part of something that Glowgen, under Gabriel’s orders, is using child soldiers. Hamilton’s only thirteen years old and what he has to see offends what kids shouldn’t see. Or experience.” 

“What year was he born?” 

“Twenty-eleven.”

“So, he’s younger than even Silica...” Drahoslav mumbles out of the blue. 

“W-Who’s Silica?” Hamilton asks, interrupting the comrades’ exchange. 

“A sad, unfortunate girl who ended up in Sword Art Online...”

“C-Can I see her? Please!?”

Zelislav brings himself into the picture, looking at the frail driver boy, “From what I know, who Draho is calling Silica is Japanese.”

“But… But… But…”

“To be fair, Hamilton’s voice does sound a little Japanese,” Stanislav interrupts.

“Y-Yeah! What wheelchair guy says.”

Stanislav looks at him as he sighs, “I’m Stanislav, for God’s sake.”

“Regardless,” Zelislav said again, pushing his hand in front of Stanislav, “I can see his reasoning if I’m being honest. If he is, in fact, Japanese or Japanese-American, or otherwise has some sort of kinship with Japan. We should not deny his ability to want to see things.” 

Dvinaslav, Jaraslav, and Drahoslav give agreement with their fingers straightened and above the chest in affirmation. 

“C-Can I?”

“We’ll try our best, Hamilton, to allow you to see Silica, and maybe your heritage as a whole. But no guarantees.”

“Y-Yay…”

“Do you know your parents?” Dvinaslav out of the blue asked.

“Yeah, why?” he turns his person to look at her.

“Makes things easier.”

Slowly, Glowgen-marked boats, originating from elsewhere, flood the coastal areas near the armory, blockading potential naval personnel and help from across the waters from interfering.

“We better get going. I’ll set a few traps in case they decide to advance on us. Be back quickly.”

“Alrighty,” Roosevelt spoke again, his southern drawl pulling attention, “The grenade launcher needs to be taken’ down before we can get moving. Better be quick!”

Jaraslav, being technical as he usually is mostly, swipes the edge of the door open and gets to work. Followed shortly behind by his BFF, who suffered a setback and now had to go under the vehicle, pulling out several moments later with the double-ended spear Drahoslav dropped.

“Jara! Look what I found!” he gets up and shows the spear.

“A double-ended spear, that’s made using techno vibes, red and white, and seems…”

“Are we keeping it?” 

Although the headache persists, Drahoslav spoke out, “Hans had it, and it came to me on the way here for some reason. We should keep it in case it’s something.” 

Jaraslav and Zelislav nod, as they continue on their current self-assigned tasks, preparing for what’s next. Already an obvious fact to them. Once they were ready, they’d depart from the armory’s location towards the next part of their journey.

* * *

**11:31 A.M EDT**

**Glowgen Armory Norfolk, Norfolk, Virginia**

As several hours had passed since the comrades made their departure from the scene. Fires by now have been extinguished with the help of Glowgen personnel who had extensive knowledge of the layout. In addition to fire marshal inspections assisting partially in where to direct water.

The largest difference between the raid and the present, in truth, was CTO Gabriel Miller’s arrival to the site. Blond hair messed from the van ride whilst fiddling chunks from the wall’s explosion rubble. In thick fire protective clothing with a bulletproof vest, in case of their return. A calm, yet fear-inducing glare ran over the thought of one of the subordinates working at the armory.

“Who would be stupid enough to blow such a massive hole for an infiltration mission?” 

“No one, sir…”

The man’s eyes back away, only to get a slight bend of Gabriel’s lip in return. Returning to his task at hand as his superior leaves the hole at the sight of those examining the damage. 

Gabriel’s next eye came to the charring marks made on the ground inside the interior zone, serpentine movements when there were no slime, scales, nor skin. Sites of flames, instead. 

“How concrete catch fire?”

“It doesn’t.”

“An anomaly in physics?”

“I guess so, mister Miller.”

However, one of the ways he usually plays with his subordinates, who he usually treats like lower-ranking troops, was through feinting his intelligence before revealing a truth, “Concrete isn’t capable of being burned. It can be affected by heat, but to make flame burn marks, it requires temperature beyond conventional flame.”

“The person who might be Ignis used purple flames.”

“A blue-violet part of the visible light spectrum when it comes to fire tends to have a higher temperature. Are you saying the entire flame had a blue to violet color?”

“Yes… Mister Hans said it was purple on the outside, white on the inside…”

“Then, it must hold a comparable temperature to thermite. If it sustained for a while, then the flames themselves must be something special.”  
  
Gabriel looks away, nodding to the few checking on the floors, progressing into the remains of the administrative aspect of the complex. The worst when it came to fire damage, the least in regards to direct combat damage. Only suffering a minority of bullet holes, while the rest heat-related, flame melted, and struggled to be under control. 

Both of his eyes see the damage for himself. Pulling his two blond bangs away from his eye with two of his hands. Black and normal, two of only things his eye perceives with the building. Looking further, part of the reception area destroyed. A hallway remaining unscathed. A horrible and potentially toxic smell made out of the burning remains related to electronics, metal, wood, and other materials capable of catching ablaze and/or damaged by fire. 

_“This person did a toll on the main part, for sure,”_ Gabriel thought while he observed, took mental notes, and searched for whatever else of value was to the important figure who wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for those pesky comrades. 

“Were is Hans, pretty please. Show yourself, Hans. I have a lot of questions for you.” 

No expected response from the individual he called for. Only workers taking notes of damages and one doing the numbers for the corporate part of Glowgen. 

He’d turn to ask them, “Where Hans would be?”

“I didn’t get it.”

“Is Hans on site.”

“No clue, the CCTV room most likely holds the clues.”

“Was it damaged by fire?”

“Most likely, mister Miller. But, if the emergency extraction plan for the armory was ever put in, the data from camera footage is offsite.”

“If I didn’t know he decided to face the attackers himself, you’d be right. But that isn’t what occurred.”

He turns away, slowly losing his patience towards his asinine entourage. Leaving the current floor while he’d immediately made his walk straight for Hans’ office. Relative to where the fire would’ve struck, and being an important office space, and the nature of Glowgen. A key mistake to make it easily vulnerable to threats that might go against it.

Out of his ears, few objects scrape the surface of heavier furniture. Within Hans’ walled-off area, tempting Gabriel to head there as he said. Finally finding an exhausted Hans packing his things. Alongside Arnold nearby, hearing it without entering the office.

The impression he’ll be fired from his job entered critical mass as Hans, noticing his boss enter his office with a smug smirk off his face.

“Sir, I know you’re probably very pissed at me for losing the spear to those kids. Or the hole in the wall outside.”

“We underestimated what they’re capable of. It was apparent they’re stronger than what we feared, even if only in a group the size of a fireteam.”

Gabriel lowered his head and firmly gave straight eye contact to him. 

“I’m losing my job. Am I?”

“If we knew how strong they were exactly. I’d dismiss you before now due to incompetence. However, due to the uniqueness behind them, relatively unexplored and understood. You’re being reassigned to headquarters.”

“To San Deigo?”

“Tomorrow, some men are coming to help with preparing your things and yourself for the move.” 

Hans nods once, mumbling to his boss, “Thank you, boss.”

Gabriel flicks his wrist as he turns around, no longer looking at Hans directly in the eye, “Is there anything interesting happen to that weapon which indicates Ignis?”

“It burnt my gloves when I and a purple swished hair dude fought each other.”

“Drahoslav, am I correct?”

“I don’t know names, but I guess so, mister Miller.”

“Perfect… Did you see the weapon change allegiance to him?”

“No.”

“What did Drahoslav show?”

“Purple, white flames.”

Gabriel smirks, his face concerningly turning into a lunatic smirk. A predator looking at prey, looking back at his subordinate and approaching closer.

“Sir, your face…”

“Shut it, Hans!” he shouts, gripping his shoulders and beginning to shake him, “A sweet soul on the horizon?! You’ve made things much more interesting by giving me things to work with.”

“They’re… I can’t say about the other three, but they might-”

“Four! You mean the other four!” he’d shake him some more, “If one of them can do that, all of them can! This will be satisfying to do...” 

“There was a fourth one?” Hans asked, widening his eye.

Gabriel lets go, his face returning to normal, as well as his normal speaking voice, “Souls aside, there was a fourth one, who got injured due to something unrelated to us. Not even I understood why.”

“If he was present here, why didn’t he get involved in the battle?”

“They may have their reasons. But even if he wasn’t involved. We should treat him like who the others were, clear threats capable of incapacitating an outpost like here.” 

“It’s not one of the larger armories or subsidiary headquarters. To be fair.” 

“The weapons Fulgur and Aura are in more protected locations.”

“Sorry for estimating that was the case…”

Gabriel gave one final look, and an emotionless word, “Don’t beat yourself over those kids. But be prepared to kill them immediately if you see them again. Regardless of how the law or others think.”

Hans nods.

“Also, that use of the Incarnate Shot you’ll need to record will provide us with great insight to make it better.” 

Outside of the office. Arnold steps away from the area. Snickering as he’d take his phone and dials a number. 

“The situation occurring in the United States is concerning. Respond as soon as possible, Éisleé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Slovak: 
> 
> Nebudem s tým bláznivým, posadnutým Američanom. Moja duša nebude jeho: I won't be with that crazy, obsessed American. My soul won't be his.


	13. Dissension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the raid on Norfolk, Gabriel proceeds with his next move. However, with some eavesdropping by Arnold, Élisée receives a call. The comrades on their way from Norfolk and en route to Charlotte. All the while, storms brew for what might come next.

**7 August 2024**

**12:50 A.M JST**

**A Home in Yokohama’s Suburbs**

Chiseled sections of concrete held the building’s interior walls. The feminine guy with short, spiky black hair, Kaiya, sits on the room’s floor. Grasping a broad blade, and scrapes its sharp side against uneven sections. Releasing grains into an already unhygienic area. 

Safe from the effects of dust, Élisée stares at his body in the mirror. Slapping his slicked pineapple hair in between his hands when he found it wasn’t up to his standard. 

“You like to play rough, huh, hair?” he slides his hands up its entire span. 

His blue and green coloration spreads. All of the strands combined making the impression of thin leaves that were similar to conifer trees. Grinning like a clown meanwhile.

He gyrates his body and leans on the side, “Oh la la, who has that tree afro?”

Kaiya’s ears ring, which garner’s Élisée’s attention. Tilting his head from the response to the glare.

“What are you doing Élisée?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Élisée spreads his arms out partially while he walks towards Kaiya, “I’m giving attention to my hair.”

“It ridiculous?”

“I’m aware of that? Right!? RIGHT!?”

“You’re getting uncomfortably close to me…”

“Does it… Wait a minute…”

To a comedic extent, Élisée drifts close to Kaiya. His finger perked at the ceiling. Finishing what he had to say whilst his vocal resonance increased. 

“DiD yOu fIx ThAt LuMp On ThE wAlL?!”

“What’s going on with your lips?!” Kaiya replied, watching Élisée’s lip pleat several times. 

“ThE WaLl! dId YoU fIx ThE lUmP!?”

“I’ve spent the last two hours grinding the chunk of concrete.” 

Coughing with concrete powder pushed into the air, before settling again Some getting on Élisée’s bare feet.

“I see. It’s late at night. You look grimy, perspiring, and there’s a lot of dust accumulated. We’ll clean this mess tomorrow. The winds won’t procure a mess anytime soon.”

Kaiya gets up, bowing before making his way to the home’s washroom.

“By the way, Kaiya. I might need you tomorrow.”

“Need help for clearing the living room.”

“Help with optimizing my new stereo system.”

Kaiya’s eyes went out of focus from the crazed guy he helped. Stumbling from Élisee’s cushioned chair. But recovers from it before he fell firmly on the ground. Gaining a bubbled reply from the other man in the room.

“Watch your step!”

Élisée laughs before sitting in the chair. Grasping the controller to the television, changing to a local station with late-night shows. Conveying eccentricities no one except himself truly knew and fathom. 

Several minutes pass unfruitful. Kaiya left his home, the mess on the floor remains the way it was before everything dies out to the night. Barely past one o’clock when his phone rang. Rested near the stand the TV was on, he got up to figure who might be calling him this late at night. 

“Wazzup!?”

To his surprise, Arnold showed up on the other side of the wire, “The situation occurring in the United States is concerning. Respond as soon as possible, Élisée.”

“I’m all in ears. What’s going on over there?”

“The armory my boss was working at suffered an attack by a group of four people.”

“Do you know any names?” 

“I heard Gabriel say about someone named Drahoslav…”

“Thanks for telling me,” Élisée replies, tightening the grip on his cell phone.

“What’s going on, your voice got ominous all of a sudden…”

“So my suspicions are verified. The staff sergeants have shown up.” 

“They’re military kids?”

“I can’t explain it well. However, you’re imprecise in thinking they’re apart of the military. I’m unsure about their current situation. What I know, however, is they’re a collective third in command in a larger group of over fifty men. Possessing a unique culture only their two direct superiors manage to understand and respect completely.”

“Fifty guys, or even just those four kids, won’t hold enough strength to bring Glowgen down!”

“Five, you mean five kids. They’re not kids actually, they’re past fifteen years old.”

“That doesn’t change anything!”

“You don’t have an idea of what they’re capable of. Even I can’t fully understand. But I know for certain, they’re formidable. If their morals were lacking, and use the full extent of their FLIC-granted abilities, that armory is off the face of the Earth.”

“What is... My assignment?” 

“What you’ve told me has long term implications that require action. What are you going to do after this?”

“I’m staying as someone who works for Hans.”

“Stay low. Record anything important that happens while at your job. How immediate the threat is them?”

“Unknown.”

“Considering they’re known for restraint, precautionary steps can be taken later. You may be working with someone who knows me in Japan.” 

“Roger.”

Élisée makes his final word, jolting back to jokes, “If you hear! Anything! Con-cer-ning that needs action! Don’t forget to call.”

“Bye.”

Shortly once Arnold said his word, the call comes to an end. Reverting Élisée to view TV without any interruptions.

* * *

**6 August, 1:30 P.M EDT**

**Charlotte, North Carolina, United States**

Jaraslav and Dvinaslav trek across a sidewalk after performing another thing with Glowgen’s armory in Charlotte. Executing a cyberdefense knockout instead of another risk-filled raid. 

“And boom! Glowgen Amory Charlotte’s cyber defences are no more!”

Camera in hand, Dvinaslav returns the look to Jaraslav, “All is recorded.”

“Perfect, we’ll be able to have a serious talk now with the guy.”

“I hope Draho, Zeli, and Stanislav are already there!” 

“Most likely they are.”

The man requested doing more damage to Glowgen. Of which the comrades collectively agreed to cyberattack instead of an incursion. Incursions, especially into highly guarded military sites, had a degree of uncertainty. A comrade could die, put out of commission. Lack of intelligence dooming the attempt. Everything in operations had to be considered besides the immediate benefit. 

An open-air restaurant oozed smoke from its reflective steel equipment. An aroma of pork, beef, and chicken wiped out suspicions of nefarious motives. Several people enjoying their barbeque. While the largest group anticipates a feast under arduous conditions. North Carolina’s mid-late summer heatwave bashed everyone’s bodies while they dine. Umbrellas in blue, yellow, and white patterns provided a patchwork for cooler temperatures. Water brought in every few minutes and checkups by the workers.

Dvinaslav and Jaraslav arrive from a turn on the sight of a recognized sign. Heading directly for the large group table. Where their other comrades, as well as Hamilton and Roosevelt, were. Alongside the man.

A middle-aged man, with slight wrinkles and forty-seven years old. A white ten-gallon hat over his head, hiding partial baldness. In a green and white polo alongside dark blue jeans with no belt over it alongside leather shoes.

He raised his voice, a southern inflection like with Roosevelt, but thicker, “Made hell?”

“Yes, we did, mister umm…” 

“Lincoln.”

“Yeah, Lincoln,” Jaraslav replies, his Belarusian accent leaking more than usual when he said Lincoln. 

Dvinaslav situates herself next to Stanislav. Jaraslav brings himself next to Zelislav. Beginning the display of their recorded footage. 

Lincoln views their work via the footage, and nods, “Good work. Good work. I love it.”

“So now, can we talk?” 

“Until we get the food. We can chat. Where should we start?”

Drahoslav pats his cheeks a few times. Utilizing the straw to pick an ice cube to his throat. Replying whilst tackling a frigid chunk.

“Maybe how hot Charlotte is.”

“It’s the same across all of North Carolina. It’s Hot, it’s muggy. We’re doin’ our best to avoid burning up.”

Drahoslav’s tongue clicks when he swallows the cube, “It’s true it’s true.”

“Speakin’ about you Drahoslav?”

“You got it right.”

“That spear, did they call it anything interesting?” 

“They did.”

“What did they call it?”

“Hans referred to it as Ignis. It’s Latinate in origin if I remember.”

“I and Gabriel were in many meetings with about his secret projects. Used a lot of Latin and Greek in what he said.”

Stanislav’s head elevates and sees the man, “It’s interesting.”

Lincoln looks at Stanislav. Compared to the rest of the comrades, Stanislav’s disengagement with the raid lead many to disregard him as a comrade. “And who are you?”

“He’s Stanislav, one of my comrades,” Drahoslav replied. 

“He’s in several casts… Injured?”

“Stanislav sustained injuries from something we did several days ago.”

“Y’all are crazy daredevils.”

Dvinaslav intervenes, “You can call that.”

Lincoln’s fingers snap as he smiles, “But that supposed stupidity is what I like about ya little group. Bold to get on Gabriel’s nerves. Ability to stand up to Glowgen, and get things done if that attack at the armory says about it. Your skills collectively speak for themselves. Maybe except the wheelchair guy for now.”

Stanislav shuts his eyes while Drahoslav tenses a little. 

“You know stuff about Gabriel?” Jaraslav asked. 

“I do, but do you promise to keep what’ll be said a secret?” 

As a group, all five comrades ball an available fist over their heart. Replying in unison, “We do.”

Lincoln nods in agreement. Rotating his head to the kitchen space. Barbeque’s scent building closer to completion. Announcing to the group of seven in his confident sound.

“Barbeque is almost complete. Be ready to enjoy it while it’s hot. Food first, then business.”

With the sound, proper dining preparations began. As much as possible when it comes to barbeque. Forks set, napkins set, and drinks refilled when their waiter asked along the aisle. Fully apt for the rows of meat to heed the call of food. 

Trays from barbeque smokers arrive at their table. Dominated by chopped pork with small traces of a watery sauce containing some level of thickness. Potato wedges a crisp brown and red slaw. Flimsy cups with sauce passed out. As well as the bottle containing the sauce, housing one of barbeque’s many flavors. Other sides along the pork come along.

Lincoln smiles at the beautiful sight. Introducing some kids to great barbecue, who might never get to have again.

“I’m paying for this. Enjoy all of it while it lasts!”

With his words, the comrades, Roosevelt, Hamilton, and Lincoln himself overlapped their hands across several of the food objects. Planting pockets deprived of space covered in grub.

“T-This isn’t h-half bad...”

“More! More!”

“Not like what they did in ‘Bama but this hits the spot.”

“Zeli! You should try this red slaw!”

“What is it like?”

“Do you know about colesław?”

“Yes.”

“It’s like that, but with ketchup instead of mayonnaise.”

“I should then.”

Jaraslav halts his trying of some chopped pork and substitutes for a bite of red slaw. Having the appearance of coleslaw but red and using tomato ketchup.

“Mmh, this is good with this stuff.”

“I know, right! You better get some more as it’s going away fairly quickly.”

Untouched food recedes further once the group gained their tastes. Lincoln made his words again upon noticing most of the comrades, who interested him more than the other two, were finished with their food. Widening his arm span and some unwinding, he began. 

“As the group of five, wherever it is.”

“Comrades, call us comrades.”

He nods, “Have agreed to secrecy, we will head somewhere more secretive, outside the proper limits of Charlotte. Once you’re finished. Head to this address. Be sure to record it on your iPhones, Androids, Galaxies, whatever.”

Lincoln passes a card slip. Waiting his time from them requiring to mark it down. Made to completion in a few short minutes. Guiding his body toward his home. Along the way, budding to Drahoslav.

“Once this is over, that spear will be vital when in your possession.”

* * *

**2:01 P.M EDT**

**Lincoln’s Home, Suburbs of Charlotte, North Carolina**

His wealth was that of a middle-class person by North Carolina’s standard. His home reflected it with its modern, however minimalist approach to decoration. Meshed within several monochromatic grays in varying gradients. The living room, where he planned to hold the conversations with three spaced couches. Both angled to converge one of its arms to the other and centralized a white multi-level coffee table in the center. 

All five of the comrades, headed with Dvinaslav and caboose by Stanislav.

“Nice building,” Jaraslav said.

“Take a seat.”

Listening to what he said, each of the comrades lowers into seating. Stanislav took longer but got through on his own.

“What was the purpose of the raid on Norfolk?” 

“We didn’t see it that much at first for the weapon. Instead, out of retaliation for Gabriel trying to kill us with a jeep’s grenade launcher.”

“Suspicious. Was it the jeep ya’ll come to Charlotte in?”

“Long story short, the gunner and driver betrayed Glowgen. Didn’t like the task ordered to them.”

“They’ll be quested later about it. Now, all four of you. Do you believe in wanting to destroy Glowgen because they treated you like dirt?”

“Destroy is the wrong word. If you want a specific, it’s to have Gabriel pay the price!”

“I see, what did he do specifically, Dvinaslav?”

Dvinaslav cracked her fingers, facing down Lincoln with a fire in her eyes, “He’s kidnapped me, he said shit to Draho concerning souls! He had the intent to capture and/or kill us! For our souls, maybe!”

“That is in line with Gabriel’s line of thinking.”

“He deserves every hit his arse will get. Every single punch, kick, dick strikes. No holds barred!”

“You’re very passionate. But look at the situation objectively. From the times I’ve been working with him, Gabriel was known to be a formidable combatant. He occasionally battles in the Armored Combat League when he isn’t at work. Alongside that experience with medieval warfare, he’s a trained killer for modern war. If he can’t kick anyone’s asses personally, he’ll very well use Glowgen’s resources to do it for him.” he explains, no southern in his voice.

Lincoln glances Drahoslav, “Is there anything you’d like to say.”

He nods, “We might’ve already crossed the threshold for him to actively come after us.” 

“Considering you’ve been under his eye, most likely. The ruckus at Norfolk seals its fate.”

Dvinaslav peeps again, “Even if he is more skilled, could something like Draho’s flames neutralise his experience with an arsenal of abilities?”

“What are you talking about? It’s absurd.”

“In all fairness! Dvina has a point,” Jaraslav got up and begins walking around, “We can do things like Draho shooting fire out of his hands. During the war.”

“What war? I don’t understand.”

“It’s a long story, but we were against a single man’s adaptive robot army. Although, in actuality, we only fought the human causes of the war. At the same time, we had to fight the robots getting in our way.”

“I won’t get too much into it, seeing as it looks like a complicated piece of stuff.” 

“To get back on point, our squad’s R&D and Scientific divisions, which I led, discovered the potential of Fluctlight integration.”

“If you don’t know, a Fluctlight is the composition of the soul.” Drahoslav added, “Although, I gave it the name Fluctlight based off of an anime I saw.”

“Either way, thank you Draho, once we discovered Fluctlights, we immediately got to work on further research. Leading to several discoveries, further expansion of how it works. Then eventually, using exascale supercomputer implants eight centimetres in diameter with modified optic fibers to integrate computer code. Which allows for someone, if they’re able to, convert it into something physical and useful.”

“I see. Why isn’t it more popular.” 

“Lincoln.”

He turns towards Drahoslav, “Yes?”

“There are many aspects of such implants. It requires surgery. Implants like that are expensive. The computer language needs to be learned. Not to mention, certain functions of the code can only really work with those with the same implant.”

“The laws of reality cannot be overruled. If you want to have something like fictional powers, you need to make it work realistically. Also, an untrained Fluctlight can’t take a FLIC operating at optimal levels for prolonged periods.”

“The important one. Overuse can overload a Fluctlight, possibly leading to incineration.” 

“Thank you for putting that stuff in, Stanislav.”

Lincoln scratches the stubble on his chin while he analyzes what he’s heard. 

“I didn’t believe it. But I’m convinced of your collective resolve. What can I do to help?”

Drahoslav stood up, hunching his back and his arms spread above him, “We need a vehicle, Stanislav needs to head to California-”

“Draho, I’ve been accepted for my paid internship at RECT.”

He nods, “We need money to sustain Stanislav and Jaraslav in an affordable city in California.”

“Fresno. Got it.”

“RECT’s subsidiary is there, luckily.”

“I’ll have one of my trusted confidants to handle the loan for there for at least this month. I’ll handle you two’s flight. Car and handoff money as well.”

“What conditions do we have to pay back this loan?”

Lincoln pops his neck, “My friend and I will pay back the loan monetarily. I accept the payback through repossessing Fulgur and Aura from Glowgen’s hand.”

“Fulgur, Aura?” 

“That spear was Ignis, attuned with the soul of a person. One has the character closest to fire, the other two, electricity, and wind. One who aligns with that soul has the best chance.”

“What’s so important about it?”

“If all three are gone, he’ll need to find another way to research the human soul. At all costs, he needs to be stopped. Almost close enough to discover the secret of the soul.”

“If at all costs. We better make this formal.”

Drahoslav looks to his comrades. Through mental exercise, knew what he implied. Even Stanislav, who used subtle gusts to get on his feet and sustain. Angling their feet to form a five-pointed star. Hands clenched at the center of their chests.

“Our collective mind and values,” Drahoslav began.

“Each individual a variant,” Zelislav said after him.

“Gabriel Miller, Chief Tactical Officer of Glowgen Defense Systems,” Dvinaslav said.

“Has violated numerous times,” Jaraslav seriously said, emphasizing the words.

“What we stand by,” Stanislav said.

All five, in unison, chanted the last part. Firm and concise with its wording. 

**“As such, we swear Dissension upon Gabriel Miller!”**

**End of Section Two, Project S.A.O: Collision! -Lull**

**To be continued in Section Two, Project S.A.O: Collision! -Dissension**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter and some edits to previous chapters to be released by mid-late September 2020.


	14. Dissension Boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declaring a "Dissension" upon Gabriel Miller, the comrades make their next moves, along with Roosevelt and Hamilton. Due to this, Jaraslav and Stanislav decide it would be the best course of action they head there before the rest, leaving Drahoslav, Dvinaslav, and Zelislav to face the road on their way to Fresno. 
> 
> Élisée however, doesn't ignore the events unfolding in the United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second half of Section Two, Project S.A.O: Collision!, where things heat up and bodies go flying. You better be advised this isn't for the faint of heart in the grand scheme of things.

**7 August 2024** **  
**

**4:20 P.M EDT**

**Charlotte Douglas International Airport, North Carolina, United States**

The comrades brought the entire group consisting of Jaraslav, Drahoslav, Dvinaslav, Zelislav, Stanislav, Roosevelt, and Hamilton, to the airport. Up to the front in a premium purchased Hummer. A light green paint job covers the entire vehicle. Being apart of the carpool made the goodbyes they’d had to do pinched, but it was suitable. 

Zelislav withdrew the windowpane with his arm on the outside, staring his friend, “Jara, we know we don’t give up each other, but we must make sacrifices.” 

“My concern would be Stanislav. I’ll rejoin before we go for the next weapon.”

Roosevelt assisted the two with the strength he held, transferring the little baggage the two comrades had.

“If you need a location Jara, it’s Denver.”

“What about a meetup location?”

“We’ll decide when we get there.” Drahoslav interrupts, “Jara and Stanislav better get going before a ton of people swarm you guys.” 

Jaraslav heard the comrade at the driver’s seat and went silent. Before tapping the left pectoral among a straightened hand. 

“Forever in life.”

“Forever in life.” Jaraslav echoed as he lifted the trigger to raise the window.

The second door opened from the inside with Hamilton’s assistance, allowing Roosevelt’s entrance into the vehicle. Once it closed, the vehicle left Jaraslav and Stanislav’s sight along with their belongings. 

Still bound to the chair, the boy with brown hair with deep blue eyes stares out into space. Looking to Jaraslav weakly without starting a talk. 

Jaraslav grounds his hands on the foam parts to Stanislav’s wheelchair. Beginning to walk inside the airport, while ensuring his comrade wasn’t left behind.

“It’s hard after what you had to do with little break. You deserve some off time, take it easy.”

“Mmh.” he nods his head weakly.

* * *

**8 August**

**10:11 A.M JST**

**Élisée’s House, Yokohama, Japan**

Élisée claps his hands while he watches Kaiya’s entrance into the living room. Several boxes carried from outside into the longhouse of a room. Paying attention when he stumbles, aiding Kaiya when he couldn’t recover the stuff from inside. 

“Chop! Chop! Kai-ya! Three more to go!” 

In a tank top and green shorts barely fitting him, his arms nearly gave in from his knee crashing the rug. The package barely hovers in the air, avoiding a harsh landing. A few sweat droplets transferred from his forehead across his bicep. 

Having been working for two hours without rest and heavy boxes, he raised his voice to let what he thinks known, “I need a break!”

“Hmm…” Élisée pulls his blue and green sleeve up, looking at his watch, “There are only two boxes to go. I can do the other two! You go to the couch and get a rest.” 

Kaiya proceeded to the dwelling’s kitchen. The left side of the fridge door wide open from his right. Finding grape soda to drink, he pulls it out to the counter. Releasing a relieving sigh when he finally sat down to drink it. 

“Gone with the wind.” his finger yanks the tab of the bottle, permitting the fluid to flow into his mouth when he finally drunk it.

The previous two boxes Élisée tasked himself to get inside completed in a few minutes during Kaiya’s break. In total, filling an entire side of the wall, five boxes stacked in threes, the things inside known only to Élisée exclusively.

“They’re heavy… The boxes.” Kaiya mumbled while he made a post onto social media. 

Élisée walks to where Kaiya was at currently, a counter at the kitchen. Hunching his back with his ear pressed on the counter made from polished stone.

“Hey there! Exhausted? Bored out of mind?” Élisée chirped.

“Needing rest. Those boxes were so heavy, what’s inside them?” Kaiya stares away from his phone.

“Nothing you need to worry about, just some quantum computers.”

Élisée raises his head before his arms stretch. Smiling all the way while he brings himself to see how he’s gonna enjoy himself before his job.

“They’re expensive! Why do you need quantum computers?! How did you even get them?” 

“A secret!” Élisée walks behind Kaiya.

“Did you saw the news last night about those four underdog kids raiding a military base?” Kaiya looks towards him.

“An armoury, you mean. And yes,” Élisée replies, albeit his playfulness died. 

“You got serious, what’s happening?”

He stares at Kaiya. No longer eccentric or standalone in his actions. Rather, a normal person with a sense of channeled sanity. Everything about the comrades wasn’t something he laughs on. 

“Those kids, I know what they’re capable of, how threatening they are to Glowgen. The other side of this equation.” 

“Threat?”

“Let me explain. They possess advanced knowledge of certain applications of quantum mechanics many don’t know. Nor even saw the full extent of their capabilities.” 

“They need to be defeated?”

“Yes, they do. But it’s inconceivable Glowgen would manage to kill them without suffering any damaging losses. The Norfolk raid solidifies what I mean.”

“You fought them before..?”

“I didn’t, but my former boss and a group I lead called One-O-One did. Even when we knew their capabilities and made countermeasures to give the least amount of chances possible. He still lost and got beheaded as a result.”

“That’s terrible…”

“It goes to show Kaiya, even when their capabilities have a counter or a mitigating factor, there’s no certainty for victory. As such, it’s still necessary to play it smart.”

“What’s their secret?”

“It’s better it’s told in a story from not too long ago, the secret to how.”

* * *

**The Real World (Alternate)**

* * *

**2 October 2022**

**2:23 P.M Central European Summer Time (CEST)**

**Uugu’s Headquarters, Somewhere in Europe**

Two ends of a sliding glass door slid open, allowing entrance into the headquarters of the group Uugu lead, the Foreign Legion. Élisée was apart of the group, oftentimes talking to the guy when it comes to scientific and development matters. First coming along the main reception hall, possessing numerous couches for legionnaires, Uugu’s followers, to do many things. Chilling to socializing, discussing business, or informal show and tells of their work or skills.

He came across a group of people, chanting microbots as a group duke on the floor. With little involvement from them besides their motivation. Each having ID cards to easily identify them. 

“Too much free time on your hands?!” he asked, mostly to get their eyes from their fighting bots and instead to himself.

Some of the staff eyed Élisée before backing into a single file line, “We’re sorry, doctor Lussier!” 

He walks towards them before patting each of them on the back, “How quickly did you guys produce these fighting bots?”

“For me… A few months through my breaks from my infiltration works...” one of the persons replied, red with green.

“Like Christmas, good work, considering you’re a member of Section Two’s S-Eight,” Élisée replies before the other two.

“A few days...”

“Finished your work? Wonderful!” 

“Sir…” a second Section Two member voiced, distinctly British in how his words inflect.

“Yes, Avalon?”

“What’s our next assignment…”

Élisée cracks at Avalon’s perceived joke. “You gotta be kidding me, Avalon! When you’re given a task, it’ll be sent!”

Avalon blankly replies, “Alright, sir.”

“For now, enjoy your bots facing each other in the ring, and Cullen.”

“Yes, sir?”

“If Ulgumous takes the reports in this case seriously. You might have something in store.”

Cullen nods, before his three colleagues besides Élisée return to their bot battle fuckery. 

Past the group of individuals, several levels of stairs with ramp accessible escalators only accessible in emergencies. Élisee walked the steps due to nothing able to be classified as one occurring. Adding several minutes to his length of time spent at the location.

A coffee shop on the third floor of the headquarters. One of the tinier sections of the entire structure brimmed in small take-out eateries and cafés supplying specialist teas and coffee. Detouring for some joe before he had to get serious for his conversation with Uugu. 

An Indian guy, with a British accent, noticed his arrival and gives a slight circle wave.

“Peace be upon you.” 

Élisee doesn’t respond in kind, instead he bows. “I’d wish to see myself to a fine miniature mug of coffee.”

“Sugar or no sugar?” the guy asked, already bringing information for the receipt.

“All bitter.”

“Four Euros.” 

He passes along his debit card through the scanner. Shortly waiting for his coffee delivery before his pesky hand snatches it from the man. His goodbye arrives, leaving for what he had to do finally. 

A sip of the stubby brown coffee cup protected with eco-friendly cardboard crossed his tongue. Braking the motion he built, facing his coffee cup for an inaudible scolding. Passing along the stairs throughout his action, gaining him stares from people seeing it as delusional. 

Except for one individual, Ulgumous Uugu. Already at the side of the stair flight when he arrived. Nodding to his hair, getting in the way, and easily pushing its graying strands aside. 

“You came with the info. Great,” he said, covering his face while he backs to allow Élisée some leeway to firmly get onto the current floor. 

“The briefcase is here.” 

“Follow me.”

He nods, following Uugu afterward. Passing along an unpassed hallway he hadn’t gone through before. The main hall for the usually overlooked Section Four. 

Uugu explained when he opened the door, “It’s something so relevant to Section Four yet not requiring a more secure meeting room.”

Élisée follows inside the silent space with a few cabinets of space. Seven seats spaced two meters apart from each other. A cube in the center of the table obstructing part of it, with options to disperse a squirt of hand sanitizer and an option to get a mask for the face.

“Social distancing measures, when we’re not in a public health crisis…”

“The guys at Section Four are pretty germophobic, especially after the majority of its members were affected by COVID-19 during the early stages of the war.” 

Once he got his reply to Élisée’s comment, Uugu’s hand flew under the dispenser for hand sanitizer. He spreads the disinfectant throughout his hands timely. Not forgetting any location susceptible for viruses and bacteria to reach to. Awaiting Élisée’s next action when he noticed he took a seat. 

Formally, Élisée took out the beginning brief from his attaché possessing the beginning words and a synopsis. From a consequence of the length, Uugu needed time to understand it before things moving forward would be practical. 

“When you’re ready to continue, let me know.” 

“I have things unclear in the brief.” 

“Hmm?”

“Section Four should’ve discovered their scientific side was this strong. Why didn’t we know until now?” Uugu arose, leaning to the point of snapping.

“Most likely, the source is from other sections. You’ll need to do some actions to figure it out. But, keep your questions related explicitly to the report regarding the Fifty-Seventh Squadron’s discovery and scientific focus. But I can disclose to you our ” 

Uugu nods before his voice calmed, “Thank for you reminding me. Is this true they’ve had a method to directly counter our specialised bots?”

“Undetermined, despite this discovery giving a grimmer outlook about their powers.”

“What do you recommend?”

“Give me a moment.” Élisée puts the brief out of Uugu’s sight in the case. 

His hand ravages several documents within the package he brought with him. A few pulled into view, each explaining a specific area of concern. Necessary to be read before any major decision would be thought of or executed. 

“Read these,” he said.

Uugu picks his first document to examine, regarding the discovery regarding a fundamental concept the Foreign Legion had awareness of before Section Two’s finding. 

“Fluctlight Interface Computer…”

“Or FLIC, using optic fibres at certain regions of the brain to invade the Fluctlight to do many things. The second document outlines how one works, according to a reverse-engineered FLIC we’ve developed.” 

Uugu diverts his attention to read the other document. Only having visual pictures, Élisée explains.

“Each part of the FLIC plays a key role in its operation. The main computer module acts similarly to a conventional computer. Providing power, RAM, memory, storing of commands, and connectivity to networks. The mnemonic initialiser module transfers information for the Fluctlight to read and vice versa. The sensor module carries out essential code and functions to activate commands. The receptor module looks for other FLICs in the area, allowing someone with a FLIC implant to detect similar people. It may have secondary purposes as well. Another component, found in their version of the FLIC, was a limiter component, made to prevent overuse.”

“If they were looking to counter our bots. Why install limiters?” he looks up and crosses his arms in thought. 

“To answer your question, I’m going to explain how it works,” Élisée replies.

“Go ahead,” Uugu nods and pays attention.

“A FLIC’s an implant. It works by integrating with the user’s Fluctlight with commands produced with a programming language. The components work in tandem to check if conditions for certain commands are true and then execute them by manipulating the Fluctlight to affect the body in ways it can work.” 

Uugu nods, holding his head on his left hand like a perch. Ready to receive the excuse for the limiters.

“But, a paper we got from them suggested human Fluctlights are pretty vulnerable. Without extensive support, a FLIC operating at an optimal level will be overwhelmed. Incineration is a possibility. A hardcoded limiter module, necessary to prevent a human Fluctlight from being strained.”

“Robot Fluctlights are stronger?”

“Not stronger, higher integrity to drastic information needed to procure special powers.” 

“I can’t fathom the lack of a workaround.” 

“I believe that too, Ulgumous, they’re not stupid enough to avoid considering the benefits of using optimise when it can matter.”

“What do you expect from them?” 

“A multiperspective question. This field of applied science is interesting.” Élisée stares at the ceiling while drawing his feet to the edge of the table. A pen next to him getting chewed.

“Stop acting sophisticated and be real. What can you estimate?”

“At this point, I can’t craft an honest estimate. But their history of how they take setbacks, we can speculate on what actions they’re taking going forward. Name a setback, I’ll tell you.” 

“The skirmish near Brno.” 

“The next time a similar skirmish occurred, escaping encirclement when no options are left isn’t foolish.”

“What about the recent battle in Sarajevo?”

“The instance you directly took them on and use the experimental integrations used only for bots to proclaim your superiority.” 

“What about it?” 

“Sir, you might’ve brought incentive for them to make these FLICs powerful.”

“Nonsense.”

“I do warn, they might beat you in the future if you fail to ignore them,” Élisée stands up and walks away, the briefcase kept behind for Uugu to read further if necessary.

* * *

**The Real World**

* * *

**8 August 2024**

**10:30 P.M JST**

**Élisée’s House, Yokohama, Japan**

“Oh… I thought he took the threat seriously from the start.” Kaiya stares at Élisée’s eyes, amazed. 

“Eventually he did, after the devastating losses when they were on campaign with the FLICs in Romania and parts of Bulgaria. But by then, it was too late to turn it around. A little over one year wasn’t enough to augment his already robotic strength with Fluctlight enhancing power.” 

“They’re a threat…”

He pushes his stool from the counter and hits a table in a sub-area of a second living room, “They’re not the worse. But their actions qualify as extremism in times of peace.”

“Do we need to stop them?”

“We cannot do much to stop their move across the U.S.”

“We help them.”

“I intend to help them.”

“Can I help you?”

“Right now, I’d like you to make a call tonight to Arnold,” he replies, abruptly leaving the room. 

“Where are you going?” Kaiya rises from his seat. 

Following Élisée to one area of the home, a cupboard under the stairwell. A turnaround occurs, with him bringing a paper with a simple number on it. 

“Call this! Arnold will pick up! I’ll provide a phone!” he said simply while he pushes Kaiya out of his way.

Kaiya backs away and stares at the number. Mumbling as he starts to begin making a memory of it.

“By the Way! Try and get in touch with a group called One-O-One!”

* * *

**7 August, 9:34 P.M EDT**

**I-40 W, Tennessee, United States**

“Keep your heads down!” Drahoslav shouts while sporadic gunfire turns the night frantic. 

Zelislav, holding one of their guns obtained from the Norfolk raid, hid at the rear of their Hummer. Occasionally looking past the window for suspicious cars tailing their vehicle. Glimpses paint jobs and tinted windows from third party automobiles across the interstate. 

“Under no circumstances give their laser altered weapons any openings!” Zelislav says with a commanding bite to his voice. 

“How many lasers?” Drahoslav asked again.

The vehicle shifts sharply to the left, diverting a recent volley of bullets.

“About three!” Zelislav replies, his cheek palming from a side of the vehicle.

“Don’t try and give them a target! Keep your head down!”

Hamilton’s head looks outside from behind, met with a red dot stretching from the side of a vehicle slowly catching up from a hundred meters away. 

“What did I say? Did Glowgen teach you to keep your head down in situations like this!?” Drahoslav grips Hamilton’s head, shoving it onto the floor of the car.

Hamilton’s action brought their rear window to break. Glass fragments grazing Zelislav’s dominant arm, making rough cuts to one of the seats.

“We have a window. Now we fight back.” 


	15. Dissension Spillover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way through the U.S. state of Tennesse, the remaining comrades alongside Hamilton and Roosevelt encounter trouble from Glowgen vehicles. As removing their non FLIC methods turn in vain, Drahoslav makes a decision...

**7 August 2024**

**9:36 P.M Central Daylight Time (CDT)**

**I-40 W, Tennessee, United States**

Drahoslav’s face turned into a snicker, glancing the window as his swish disproportionately pulls behind his head. 

_ “The vehicle has no fire protection, my chance to destroy it.” _

He looks at his allies in the vehicle. 

“Cover your eyes!” 

Making a handgun gesture with his right hand, a small ball of purple and white flames from a mix of two metals. Being only a twinkle like a star from other cars that could see. Directed towards its right wheels.

“ **Level Two command block lifted, Infernite!** ”

His ‘star’ degraded into the dark, but for only a moment, as the ball transmutes to a swift, compressed beam. Punching a hole in one of the Glowgen vehicle’s tires. Causing the vehicle to burst into uncontrollable flames that engulf the entire vehicle. Spinning onto its side before exploding.

“There’s our roadblock for the time being. Let’s get moving before things get even worse!”

Drahoslav looks away from the subsequent crashes it’d produce, alongside a crater in the road. Slamming the gas, as some grunts came from behind the seats.

“Draho!” Zelislav drops his gun and moves his hands to free himself from the after-effects of their Hummer’s shift in speed.

“Sorry, Zeli, did I hurt anything?”

“No.”

“Draho’s Intfernite gave us a pretty little distraction for the moment. We better well use it to get away from Nashville.” Dvinaslav looked from the side of her seat to her friend and comrade.

“Can’t argue with that. I’ll keep on the look for law enforcement.”

Hamilton’s disbelief at Drahoslav being the man who caused a complex to burn, a roadblock to be erected, and destroyed a vehicle with a single hand gesture. 

“How d-did you do that..?”

“I can’t~.”

“We don’t have to hide it, they haven’t seen the war,” Dvinaslav interjects.

“I guess, Dvina,” he replies before he directs his words back to Hamilton. “Four years of sacrifice, battles, experiences, and hardship.” 

“That’s… Amazing, are you SAO…”

“The SAO Incident is ongoing. It was something concurrent.”

“Sorry…” Hamilton plays with his fingers.

Drahoslav didn’t bother with making something obvious. Paying his eyes to the road while they make a pass to the north, a turn to I-24. Towards the state of Kentucky, a state they would need to pass on their way to Denver. 

“I-I’m really sorry!” 

Fully aware of what Drahoslav’s priorities are, gives the attention Hamilton sought, “Don’t say it twice.”

“I-I…” his eyes slowly starts to enter into a tear.

“He understands, much as well as I do.”

He cowers back to his seat, yawning. Dragging a pillow to his head and a blanket set by Zelislav over his body, falling into a spell a few minutes later.

* * *

**8 August**

**11:22 A.M CDT**

**I-24 N, Tennessee, United States**

From the extensively long period since they’ve turned from Nashville, towards the Kentucky state line, converting the stresses of long-distance travel to Drahoslav. While remaining on the wheel for as long as he can hold, his trembling arms rocking the Hummer’s wheel to uneasy teetering to the other lanes. 

“Draho… You’re making me nervous.”

“O čom?” 

“The wheel is shaking from you.”

“What do you want me to do about it, Zeli?” he responds brashly.

“Let’s not get over our heads, you’re stressed.”

“I can’t talk when I’m at the fucking wheel!”

“We’ve been driving for two hours straight with no breaks since the interception of our radio signal!” Dvinaslav leans to her comrade at the wheel. “Whose fault would it be if we’ve crashed?”

“It’s Gabriel and his cronies who’re at fault!” 

“Are you listening to me?!” Dvinaslav creates a doughnut hole, the other illuminating an area like a potent flashlight. Showing the exit for Clarksville. 

“Why are you lighting up that sign! That’ll create attention!” 

“Town. Turn now.”

“Fine, Dvina…” he grumbles while his arms brought them to the junction.

Following the flow of the crowd into Clarksville. Drahoslav yawns a bit while he waits for the light to flash green, which did after several seconds. 

* * *

**11:30 A.M CDT**

**Clarksville, Tennessee, United States**

The comrades, alongside Hamilton and Roosevelt, didn’t speak up or sound the alarm to any further Glowgen intrusions to exterminate their presence in the U.S. Only pestered by ambiance from outside, the reverb of their engine. Or the compressed musical sounds on the radio. 

With Drahoslav the exception as he was still behind the wheel, the three people still awake turned to their phones. 

“There could be Glowgen here…” 

“Calm down.” Roosevelt looks out the windshield. “We should stop for the night.”

“I agree,” Dvinaslav stares at the man, “Draho’s deficiency when it came to potassium and magnesium is hitting him.”

Unsure about what it meant, Roosevelt shrugs as he’d point to a hotel. Getting what he was conveying, Dvinaslav lit it for Drahoslav to notice. 

“Do we have to stop?”

“We’ve been on the road for two hours straight. We need to take care of ourselves! Idiot!”

Drahoslav rolls his eyes, “Fine…” he rotates the car to the parking lot of the identified hotel and places it in a space to put it in park.

“I’m continuing...” 

However, Dvinaslav got out. Rushing to open his door and dragged him out of his seat. Striking the back of his neck by her elbow to induce unconsciousness. Permitting Roosevelt and Zelislav to get Hamilton out of the vehicle, perform necessary check-in operations as humanly possible as they could.

* * *

**~20 Minutes Later**

Fortunately, they’ve succeeded in obtaining at least two rooms to use for the night. Relaxing from Drahoslav’s tension while caring for their stuff at the same time to get things back to a relatively normal medium for tomorrow. When Drahoslav would hopefully be back to normal for tomorrow, with over a thousand kilometers to go. 

On the chair, Dvinaslav and Roosevelt used a tablet in a video conference using the hotel’s internet. With Jaraslav’s face visible for the two to see with the thanks from technology. 

“Is Stani available?” Dvinaslav asked.

“Yeah, is the guy who stayed by at that raid available.”

“He isn’t, and it would be for the best concerning his condition. Although he is getting a little better from avoiding consistent conflict altogether.”

“I see… Do you have enough money from the loan to sustain the home?” 

“It’s quite expensive, but I’m going to start working so I can supplement and help the humble guys pay the interest.”

“Got it!” 

“What else is goin’ on yonder,” Roosevelt said.

From the screen, Jaraslav tilts his head. Next to him, Dvinaslav tilts her head. From a distance, Zelislav tilts his head. On the bed, Hamilton tilts his head.

“What did you just say?”

“Over there.” 

“Oh…” Jaraslav intakes air with a pogged expression. Before cracking open a smile, “Oh! Oh! Oh! That must be a unique regional word. Sorry, I forget that! Find humor through the flaws. Is there anything that I can do to help?”

Zelislav immediately said something, “Jara! Can you see what’s the cause of the interception of our radio?”

“That… When I heard about some journalists losing assess to the Internet within an area around Marion, Illinois. Is it on the way there?”

“Our determined direction towards Denver goes through the state. If the interstate passes through correctly, we would pass through Marion.” Roosevelt explains.

“That’s like two hundred and fifty kilometres away from where we are!”

“Google Maps suggest when I used satellite, that there’s a walled complex containing a powerful communications tower. I can’t disable it this far away. But frying the components inside would require replacement. From the size of that thing, it would take months. As such, equally as effective.”

Dvinaslav clears her throat again, yawning while the appearance of her eyes, altered by her FLIC, and the condensed nature of her hair for the same reason. “We’ll figure something out. Better to piss Glowgen off some more than to do it silently!”

“That’s the Dvinaslav I’ve known for over six years! Do what you can. If anything new develops, I will send it directly by urgent demand.”

She nods, before making a wave to the camera. Ending the call before preparing to jump in bed. The majority of the covers masking her lower body while she hunches into a comfortable position to fall asleep. 

* * *

**9 August**

**10:13 A.M CDT**

**A Cafe in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, United States**

A man’s arrival to a sleepy cafe right next to a streetcar station, a high tech laptop in his right hand while a phone in another. Calling about someone else, it seemed desperate, harsh, and needed immediate address. But the calm man’s voice reassured the short-haired blond guy in glasses to sit down. 

Soon, the imposing man with blue eyes, blond hair, and fabulous two bangs pass over the sitting person, “Good timing, Critter. This has been a thorn on our side for a little bit.”

“Which is, Gabriel?” 

“Those kids plus two traitors.” He’d pop his pinky finger. “They’ve obliterated our cybersecurity at the armory in Charlotte.”

Critter’s face immediately declines at the news. “Seriously? They attacked the facility’s networks and beat the firewall installed. Why didn’t you tell me earlier!”

“I wasn’t aware. When I get back to San Deigo, an investigation is in effect.”

“Oklahoma City isn’t a target. So we’re safe, what do you want to drink?”

“A standard coffee would do.”

Critter nods, rising from his seat, allowing Gabriel time to check on Critter’s laptop. Being the property of Glowgen, his position when it came to matters allowed him to check on his work. Checking over the record of video conferences he’s been in and calls. The name “Lussier” currently ongoing. Scanning through the transcript starting from the beginning;

**Lussier: Greetings, Critter.**

**Critter: Who are you? Why do you have my exclusive address?**

**Lussier: It doesn’t matter. But I am on you and your boss’ side in the situation in the U.S.**

**Critter: Should you be trusted? I’m not sure when CTO Miller gets a hold of it.**

**Lussier: I have a deal I would like to make with him. Can you hook me up to him?**

**Critter: Convince me why I should.**

**Lussier: Very well.**

**_Lussier posts a detailed plan about the Project S.A.O warp gate and a threat assessment regarding the comrades. As well as presenting their military credentials in American military terms. Showing them as WO in general terms._ **

**Critter: All five of them are considered Warrant Officers?**

**Lussier: But, they’re paid like if they’re at E-7. But that isn’t a reflection of their abilities. What they’re capable of far exceeds it. They’re smart, they had training, and know the rulebook to war. Play dump, Glowgen pays.**

**Critter: I see, what’s the deal you want to talk to him about.**

**Lussier: Help against those staff sergeants as my boss calls them, in exchange for something I need help with something myself.**

**Critter: We’ll see, I speak to him whenever I can.**

Pushing the device towards himself as he gets to thinking. Happening yesterday, it brought the conclusion to get this settled before Critter completes getting their drinks. Typing another reply;

**Critter: I agree to meet with you.**

Seconds later, a reply came in;

**Lussier: Really? Wonderful! Are you Gabriel?**

**Critter: Yes, I’m using Critter’s laptop.**

**_Critter attaches a saved picture from the camera, confirming it was Gabriel who was using the computer._ **

**Lussier: Head to Japan in two days, head to this address.**

**_He posts the address to his residence._ **

**Critter: Thank you.**

By the time Critter returns fully, he sets their beverages on the table, staring at his boss intriguingly. 

“What happened?”

“I’m going to meet the guy you were going to tell me about.”

“Oh! Always taking every opportunity to silence our opponents.” 

“Glowgen knows me that I’m like this.” 

Critter nods and sits next to Gabriel, sprinkling two packs of Splenda into his coffee. A third Splenda pack rested next to Gabriel’s coffee, but he raised his hand to refuse its usage.

“Trying to avoid substitutes,” he said.

“Going on a diet?”

“I’m not a fan of sugar replacements.”

“I see… Cheers!” After shifting the cup to spread the Splenda, Critter picks his cup to Gabriel’s as if he wanted to do it like if he was drinking something alcoholic.

Just to play nice, Gabriel follows along. Contact made between the two’s cup before their hot drinks began to be drunk and enjoyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> O čom: About what
> 
> A/N: Starting next chapter, the chapters will get shorter, however, will be able to be published more frequently. After a few, a few will be composited into a bigger chapter and revised if needed, so it's advised to reread to keep up with how things transpire.


	16. Dissension Scold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having to deal with Glowgen in Tennessee and Drahoslav's overdriving. A path forward set now with Roosevelt behind the wheel. The exposure of something in Marion, however, brought the group to handle the tower. While at the same time...

**9 August 2024**

**3:15 P.M CDT**

**Marion, Illinois, United States**

Outside of a describe complex. Off the side of the road, Hamilton sits on the top of the roof, noticing a giant communications tower. Colored black from the little he could see, flashing it’s light several times a minute. 

While inside the vehicle, Roosevelt tunes the radio from the driver’s seat, each channel in the area leading into feedback surges. Making it impossible to use it to get news or listen to music. 

“What’s going on~?” Drahoslav asked albeit Dvinaslav pulls him away from the front with two tablets in her hand.

“Take your supplements.” 

“Potassium and Magnesium?” 

She nods, handing him bottled water. “Take them now. We’ll need your fire if we’re going to solve this.”

Drahoslav doesn’t say anything more about it. Pinching the pills from her hand, raising both to his tongue. Both became free before the rush from the drink sent them down his throat. 

“Hamilton! Do you notice anything going on outside?!” Roosevelt shouts through the window.

“I only notice a giant tower..!” 

“Are there any anomalies!?”

“It’s flashing e-every few seconds!” 

“Alright, get back in the van.”

Dvinaslav helped squish space for Hamilton to get back into the seat. The lights must’ve been the conduct of what was occurring. When something about it clicked, she turns to the man and makes her word.

“Drive, head to the source of that tower,” 

Believing she caught on to something, he gets back onto the road. Zelislav and Drahoslav remaining where they were, next to the doors and prepared to jump out at a moment’s notice.

Despite the damage from the incursion in Nashville that night, some lucky repair shop assisted in keeping the Hummer street legal for official use. However, each of them hoped for the best in they wouldn’t need to fight again unless they did something deliberate.

Dvinaslav’s eye trains on the tower. Unnaturally orange and yellow eyes face against direct light while she did so. Unaffected by the blindness it could induce. Combined with the blue and yellow at her hair flapping along with the wind.

“That tower isn’t stopping, and it’s affecting my phone’s service as we get inside…” Zelislav declares after he puts it away.

“So that’s how it’s going to be, it’s holding this town back from accomplishing any developments needed to perform well in the twenty-first century.”

“What’s the gameplan?” Dvinaslav asked.

“The gameplan is, we’re gonna fuck with them royally.”

“We don’t know if the tower we’re talking about is Glowgen property. And you also would need to consider we don’t want people getting hurt from a collapse.”

“Good point.” Drahoslav stares at it with a smirk. “What if…”

Interested, Hamilton looks to the seventeen-year-old, “What if we only need to destroy the source of the feedback and disable the tower. Make it hell for Glowgen for it to recover, have them take months?”

“So to the front of that tower?”

“Correct,” Drahoslav replies, popping his fingers in concert with one another. “Unless there is more to this than what meets the eye, this won’t take more than a few minutes. Then we’re back on our typical path towards Denver and Cali.” 

“Confidence, I see. Ready to work?” 

Zelislav nods, Dvinaslav nods, and Drahoslav follow. Bringing in ensuing silence for as long until they’ve reached the base of the radio point. Buildings zoomed past their view, turns along the way. Delays from the traffic lights slowing down their progress, except persistence to get it out of the way prevailed. Force caught in between them met with equal or exceeding force. 

By the end of an hour, close around to dinner time and several meters from the tower’s outer fence protecting the open spot on the hill. All three of the comrades left the Hummer on their way towards the station. 

Much like what Hamilton described in minimal words when they were far away, dark colors of gray and black dominated its paint. In addition to several wonky sonic weaponry requiring extensive setup. Vibrations from both engines, in addition to features, obsolete almost sixty years ago for petroleum engines. When it destabilized, an electric spark shot up the rod, leading to the constant flashing. 

“There it is…” Dvinaslav looks at the appearing it imposed on anyone who got the chance to see it as it was. 

“Looks like a Glowgen communications tower,” Drahoslav said.

“Only if Jara was here, we could’ve easily short circuit it with his FLIC ability...” Zelislav stares at it.

Drahoslav immediately makes another mumble of his words. Incoherent to everything else going on. But it didn’t work for what he was going to do.

“What was that?” Dvinaslav looked around.

“Sorry for what I was attempting to say. What I was to going to say…” 

“Is it another-”

“ **Activate Command, Lift Level One Command Block, AOC.** ”

When Drahoslav stated his words, both of his hands erupt into flames. Lowering his knees to start a massive space full of heat. Rising drastically and into the range of the engines. Albeit, a few minutes were required before anything significant occurs. Once the entire area of control he wishes to utilize was set, Drahoslav rises again to his feet. Walking away from the area and the fenced region. 

With a raised hand, all three of them walk away. However, Dvinaslav shot two flashes of visible light into the sky for her sayonara to the place. Returning to the hummer, Drahoslav looked from the outside while the plume of smoke from his arson did its work. Eventually, cloudy emissions darker than his flame’s smoke push from the ground. 

Drahoslav starts to laugh as he announces, “TRY US! GLOWGEN! WE CAN DESTROY ANYTHING THAT YOU PUSH TOWARDS US!” 

After what was said and done, Drahoslav pushes his person away as a fireball collapses part of the station. A sign to get away from the area now they may be sending personnel to investigate what has happened. Entering into the Hummer as Roosevelt drove them away.

“Whoa! You’re so cool! Mister umm…” Hamilton screeched.

“Drahoslav. Drahoslav is my name.” 

“Tehe!” Hamilton chuckles.

“By the way, keep it down! I wanna listen to this Kodachrome song on air.” Zelislav pouts.

When reaching the interstate to continue north, towards St. Louis, a second explosion from the second engine, for everyone to see, occurs. A snap with the car, ending the burning of flames and leaving burnt remains behind.

“It’s interesting for the kid’s desire to learn and grow and be a part of something greater than who he is.”

“It is actually. Managing to come up to Stanislav like that while he was still needing to be in his wheelchair.” Zelislav said as the song he listened to transitioned to another.

“We should do something with him when we get to Denver.”

* * *

**The Real World (Alternate)**

* * *

**10 August 2024**

**4:12 A.M Central European Summer Time**

**Miroslav’s Office, ???, ???**

“Sorry to intrude tonight, Sir, but here are the files our agent in the former Foreign Legion headquarters has forced out regarding something happening behind everyone’s backs in Section Two,” Dimitri said as he walks inside, carrying a box of files.

Miroslav, the leader, aged forty-nine to fifty from the look and voice in his eye. Outranking the thirty-nine-year-old Dimitri. Speaking with his softened yet still imposed voice.

“You set the timeline and connect it all. I will read from the beginning, starting with the top relating to Stanislav and one SPS-related document.”

Illuminated only with a desk lamp, tens of Section Two files neatly sorted to a pile. One concerned with one of the particulars of his group’s concern, and a second, declassified documents relating to what was referred to as; “Section Two, Operation SPS.” Miroslav remained with Dimitri, looking through each of them from the very beginning.

As Miroslav did the reading, Dimitri wrote important points on a giant board. Additional boards brought in whenever necessary to construct the narrative. Two already prepared, ready to begin.

Miroslav clears his throat, before beginning to explain the “The first Stanislav document records him as being ethnically Ukrainian, brown hair and blue eyes, and was a hundred and sixty-eight centimeters. Weight undisclosed, and recently had several loved ones killed or missing from recent bombardment. From his integrity, as stated, it remains strong while his emotions evaporate from the desperation. He, as the subject for Experiment S, is approved by Mister Lussier.” 

Dimitri writes a more composite version for him to put on the board, slipping it at first. Having no questions or noticing a difference or anything best to be brought up. 

“The next document deals with Operation SPS and relates to the qualifications set out by Mister Lussier, or Élisée, for the qualities for the test subject of Experiment S. They are looking for a relatively young person between the ages of ten and eighteen. Hit by trauma, has no history of FLIC experiments or usage, and fits the basic physical baseline for all Foreign Legion experiments.” 

Like before, Dimitri sets it in a separate part of the board. However, due to the nature of the information. A lightbulb went off inside his head and spoke his mind.

“The dates of both are within their respective ranges, and if we resort to non-Foreign Legion sources, our interrogation transcripts a few weeks after these documents were supposedly used supports he was a test subject to a secret Section Two project.”

“What does the meaning of S stand for?” Miroslav replied, “What is the FL ID of a document this may concern this?”

“Two-One-Nine. But I should warn you, even the scientists who worked on it aren’t aware of what it truly means.”

Miroslav dug through the documents, reaching whatever was labeled with the number. Thicker than seven documents combined. As it might lead to greater answers, he pulls it out to say excepts.

“Get several of those notes and pins. This is gonna contain a whole wreath of information. The project itself was lead by Mister Lussier and top scientists within Section Two who swear to secrecy, all information about the project was on a need to know basis to reinforce the project’s integrity when it came to Uugu.” After his wording, he took a brief break to allow Dimitri to write it and put it on the board. 

“Another note within its table of contents is the core concepts that the artifact. As well as the experimental FLIC in preparation for the ‘main test’ later on. None are explicitly stated in simplistic terms, however.”

His second-in-command nods simply, tilting his head to think it through, although genuinely impressed.

“It would make sense for there to be extensive measures of security if this is a secret project not even Uugu knew about. Begs the question...”

“Is Élisée more secretive than we thought? He’s always doing stuff like this. Such as when he hoarded a lot of light novels.” Miroslav interrupted.

“Light novels?”

“Japanese novels that are easier to read than most typical Japanese literature. Often having illustrated pictures and get adapted into anime.”

“Interesting, I want to read some more. See if we can connect any dots.” 

Miroslav nods, as he turns to a relevant page, “A major requirement is a previously unexperimented test subject. As the object of interest in its natural form has unknown, untested reactions to typical FLIC users. But the effects activate for certain if they’re female and untested. A male test subject, however, holds better endurance and integrity biologically, specifically one vulnerable to metaphysical Fluctlight manipulation, making them feasible for scientific experimentation.”

As he read it, he lays his hand down and looks at the object. Sure about the next fact from the document, “Unconfirmed, however, is the possibility of a male body possessing the full extent of the main crystal artifact of Operation SPS.” 

“Is there anything interesting from that passage? Your face has changed a bit.” Dimitri asked, after taking the whole chunk, written quickly. 

“The language on that page is oddly specific. We should dig a little deeper, create a line between the approval of Stanislav as a test subject with the pins, as well as the qualifications sent throughout Section Two in general for Experiment S.”

While Dimitri did his thing, Miroslav took a moment for a simple cup of water right outside his office. Slowly holding to his chest tightly as he grits his teeth.

_ What were you on when you started this operation, Élisée? Project S.A.O taught you a lot about warp gates to fictional worlds within a realistic setting? I like what you’re to go with this, but you’re crazy to do this on your own. _

The cup spills liquid across his shirt, dragging Dimitri’s presence away from the office, “Are you okay?!” 

“I’m alright, Dimitri.” he sighs before regaining his steadfast posture, “Right now, we cannot be for certain this is the case. There are several factors, including the possibility of the FLIC command I created for Stanislav to suppress these radical variables within his head.”

“You’re spitting nonsense. I heard about what you’re referring to, but it’s improbable. Would he or even you have the power to do something with it?” 

While his finger blinked towards and against him, Miroslav explains, “The point is, Operation SPS could be aligned with the video footage from November twenty-twenty-two. If the bridge between both the camera recordings and the operation. The reason why  _ she _ would show up to talk to the newfound individual who survived through the savagery.” 

“Right…” Dimitri guides his boss back into the latter’s office. Who immediately got back to reading. “Who…”

“The glitchy spirit that appeared.”

Straight to the experiments conducted, which labeled a few from three main documents. 

“Two experiments involve passive mnemonic commands to temporarily override brain chemistry. A second one is clothing manipulation.”

“They are similar, but at the same time, is pushing the boundaries of the FLIC’s code integration and disconnection,” Dimitri commented.

Except, it wasn’t accepted as Miroslav continued reading, “There was also an experiment on eye alteration. However, was intrusive and involved the-”

“Iris? Pupil?”

“Both. There are pictures. I remember seeing these similar eyes…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. We will continue to build the evidence and figure this out. But, the glitchy presence would be more explained and how important her appearance means.”

“I can tell you some options-”

“No need.” Miroslav continues walking away as if nothing occurred to him in the heat of the moment.

As he reaches towards his bedroom, several trains of theories came across his head. Memories activated and fears that he held from before released. However, more to it, Miroslav sets his coat on the hanger in his quarters.

_ I should’ve known. It’s more than enough to prove Stanislav’s changed permanently with the use of that crystal. Élisée caught her attention with his action. Stanislav was forced into it. But I cannot try to ignore what the greater implications and accomplishments made. We may have to construct a warp gate and a plan to stop him. Before he, or the person who accepted his change despite it being the fact the person should be killed, does something. I can’t begin to comprehend how he’ll respond to such stress. _

* * *

**The Real World**

* * *

**10 August 2024**

Gabriel Miller, Glowgen Defense Systems’ CTO, snugged in the business class compartment of his flight to Tokyo, Japan. Reduced noise from the turbines propelling the plane, occasional announcements, and other flight goers, including the attendants. Nothing of importance for the man he is, albeit the importance to keep an eye for anything he had to remain. Nearing Haneda Airport’s airspace and a single announcement began to move across his ears. Three notification noises before the message.

“Please keep your seatbelts tightened as we descend.” 

Gabriel’s eyes awoke, reeling his seat chair to standard-setting for when someone was fully awake. Staring out the window once the cover’s obstruction lifts. The descent’s angle to the airport’s runway visible to him for a few moments. Before his person adjusts to it. 

The landing, as with most flights, occur safely and smoothly. Despite his stiff neck from having to sleep partially upright when he didn’t want to. Getting out of his seat once it was safe for him to do so, getting his briefcase from the luggage compartment above his head. Following the other civilians who went through the same flight as he, into the hangar.

* * *

**Haneda Airport, Japan**

The train of luggage off to his side when he finally emerged from the hangar gate, teethed to house suitcases and up to the passengers to distinguish theirs from other, similar articles. Gabriel hunches his back to pop some to stretch it out before cramps set in. 

“They’ll get a word when I get back… Fucking seats,” he spoke in English, compared to the majority knowing Japanese with knowledge of English. 

Swiftly catching up to his bag, his feet quickly leaves the hangar behind. Pulling his phone out for using a number to call once he arrived in the country. Unlike most individuals in the airport, he kept walking despite talking. Knowing what he was doing, and knowing when to halt and when not to.

The number replies to his ear several minutes later at eardrum-bleeding volume, “WAZZUP!?” 

Immediately, Gabriel pulls it away before a swift, annoyed response, “Did you know I almost lost all the hearing in my ear? Don’t make me second guess my reasons for leaving America while I am needed there.” 

“Oopsy! Sorry, Gabriel, just having to handle with my new haircut. Professionalism to the core, am I right?” 

He sighs, noticing his simple dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. “I’m at the airport.”

“Okay! I’m sending someone to bring you to my residence. Please be patient with me. Also, don’t try anything funny.”

“Alright, Lussier,” he stated with disinterest. 

However, the reply followed anyways, “Just call me Élisée from now on. Also, suggesting betrayal?” 

“If I was going to betray you, I would’ve done it already.”

“Haha, all just a joke. Just wait outside and wait for someone named Kaiya to arrive in a car.”

“Got it. And…”

“And what?” Élisee said with condescendence in his voice.

“I have some professional suits.”

“I hope they become tutus.”

Snicking a little, he puts the phone away. Before walking to the outer check-in point of the airport. Before leaning to one of the pillars, awaiting his ride to Élisée’s residence.

* * *

**1:00 P.M JST**

**Élisée’s Residence, Yokohama, Japan**

With the help of Kaiya’s vehicle, Gabriel stepped foot outside of the modern residence resembling a pyramid. Causing a smirk to emerge from his lip at the sight of where he was living at. 

“Interesting home design, but it’s the Stormtrooper of real estate. Stands out among the other homes in this neighborhood.” 

From the scratch of his chin, enter Élisée, in brown trousers, a red blazer, and black bowtie, alongside a striped polo shirt. Gotten his hair trimmed from pineapple pines to short with a row of spiky hair down the middle, while a darker shade of blue than before. Immediately waving to Kaiya while he’d chirp. 

“Check on the food, please! Bring the wine out as well for our invité d'honneur.” 

Not understanding who he referred to, the bishonen did his bidding. No time for informalities or screw-ups in his performance.    
  
“Don’t forget to keep your shoes off.” 

Gabriel does that, partially aware of why he needed to do it. 

The man walks Gabriel through the front door. Starting at the living room six meters wide, three meters long. Permitting Kaiya to head through a hallway towards the kitchen. However, the two men remained where they were. Élisée took his lounge coat off his shoulders, a foot lever at an available portion of the floor near a part of the wall. 

Revealing the full extent of the wall altered, brass hooks for coats and hats and other objects worn in public after a one-eighty changed what Gabriel saw.

“Put your blazers here! Any hats or coats too? Don’t be shy, feel at home! We may have to talk, but we’ll make this fun!” he smiles. 

Gabriel took his blazer off, keeping him in his dress shirt, slacks, and belt. 

Élisée proceeded to move on from that, as another unique thing he used to design his living room space. He claps his hands twice and a chant of “Visite de formalité!”

Two swivel recliner chairs he imported from Switzerland. Alongside a Belgian dining table adorned in polished wood and cubist legs. Organized for two people only to enjoy their food. Easing his guest to sit in one of them before he walked to his end of the table to progress things further.

“Don’t be afraid to kick back and relax, Gabriel. I have a lot more toys that we’ll be spending loads of time with tonight,” he said, reassured he’ll enjoy the experience while the meal in progress is being prepared.

While still prepared to be asked and discuss questions related to the situation he was brought in, he stares the side of the seat and pulls the bar to align with the main spine holding him from falling on the ground. The TV in the house right above them near the only two sets of sofas. 

“So… Gabriel, have you’ve seen yourself on the news before?”

“When I went to testify at Congress. Those guys at C-Span were on me.”

“Nice, but what I am looking for in reality is Glowgen on the news internationally and in the United States.” Élisée joins in on relaxing into the conversation.

“Yes, the media has come onto the company I work for,” Gabriel replies, kicking his feet up to the table.

“From the Japanese press, it’s all about the attacks and not about the company or the sides involved.”

“At least the Japs pay attention and disregard the scrutiny both Democrats and Republicans are jamming down the throats through CNN and Fox News.”

He chuckles, “What about the Washington Post, New York Times, Wall Street Journal?”

“I trust them more than the mainstream channels out there. But I handle USA Today the most for a major news information source.” 

Élisée’s hand goes to the remote, where a news station aired local news, “Alright… What kind of shows do you like to watch?”

“Political dramas, dark comedies, sometimes South Park.” 

“Ohoho!” he’d immediately make another remark, “The dark stuff is your taste, much like your reputation of efficiently disposing of your enemies…”

Gabriel smirks funnily, his lip contorting as if he enjoyed one’s soul.

“Until they got in the way.”

The confidence he feinted in Gabriel immediately destroys into an irritating vibration of his face. Yet again, annoyed by the older man. However, a smell arrives in the room. 

Despite the food almost ready for serving, Élisée retained his composure, “Just playing!”

“What’s so destructive about them with my reputation. I’ve silenced whoever was after my job with court action and other extrajudicial yet legal methods.”

“Further proves my point, you don’t realise that these traditional methods of disposing of your past enemies that post a legitimate threat aren’t effective.”

“What’s wrong with it? Do you understand the laws in the U.S?” Gabriel stood up once Élisée began to challenge his thinking.

He turns serious, “How effective is following the law when you’re dealing with five kids who’re used to murder, destruction, and following a different set of rules when they have to?”

Gabriel crosses his arms as Élisée goes to face with him, “A Glowgen team can already be sent right now to take care of you.”

“Please, sit down,  **Activate Command, Stase,** ” Élisée said before backing away.

His visitor becomes trapped in purple psychokinetic energy, the same energy appearing on his left-hand moments later. Shifting it’s true form organically as it remains active every few seconds.

_ What… Is this? Man… Capable of? I can’t move any of my muscles…  _

Trapped within the confines of Stase, frozen like concrete after drying. Any motion immediately equalized by a greater force. Especially when he threw a punch towards him, bruising appearing on his fingers. 

“ **Verrouillage en position, au contact, dur,** ” Élisée said again. 

Followed by the flick of his wrist, forcing Gabriel back to his seat. Several circles on the chair tailed Gabriel as the shift in forces creates a purple energy trail.

“Each change to the kinetic and potential energy surrounding you and me. It exists everywhere, including the air possesses both. Unless you can force it with something drastically higher, you cannot defeat them. Particularly the comrade that stayed out of the fighting, and he’s quite the force to be reckoned with when drawn out.” 

The small purple circle light show he formed, for the current moment, entertained the man. Dissipating the energy to return the laws of forces regarding Gabriel’s actions back to him.

“What was that…” Gabriel questioned.

Gabriel shook his head while fighting the dizziness. Brought upon from the unforeseen, unexpected action. Slowly beginning an attempt to fix his hair, once he managed to regain clarity in his awareness. 

“Experienced something like this before?”

“A kid punched me in New York...”

“Hmm… Did you see anything clear or white in colour?”

“Yes… Followed by a punch to the gut that sent me flying to a pillar and broke my Haizi facade.”

“So… Experiment S… The kid who you can’t beat easily.”

Gabriel tilts his head. 

“I was gonna offer a proposition. But now it’s more of a demand…”

Suddenly, Kaiya brought the meal into their view, a platter of exquisite foods, plates Oriental in origin. The food, sourced from areas across all of Europe and some from other regions of the world. Red pearled caviar imported from Russia with a specific bowl ready for it to spread. Four steak filets, and several vegetable and fruit items. Topped off with ranch, blue cheese, and thousand island dressings. 

Including some regional Japanese dishes, a set of spoon, fork, and knife wrapped in black fine-dining quality. After a brief setup, observing the niceties of dining. Both men dug into their meals. 

“Thanks for fulfilling the meal, Kaiya!” 

Kaiya bows before departing to a room in the home. 

“This is an intriguing house…” he commented while spreading black caviar over a slanted bread slice.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” 

“About this Experiment S, Élisée.”

After chewing his food, a quick swallow followed, he looks at him, “That boy you met was Stanislav, a face I remember as the test subject for Experiment S, a part of the top-secret project SPS.”

“Why are you revealing~.”

“It’s relevant information, Gabriel. A mistake can cost men and equipment.”

“What’s your demand.”

“I’ve changed my mind, I offer a deal with several conditions.”

“Which is?”

Élisée turns towards Kaiya and marks the signal, a single paper with the entire deal sorted out. Giving the impression the deal was being proposed with no option to bargain;

* * *

**By agreeing to this deal:**

**Élisée Lussier, Head of Section Two will:**

**Provide relevant, real-time information in regards to the Staff Sergeants of the 57th Squadron**

Provide advice, review, and guidance via virtual devices of measures to combat the Staff Sergeants and Experiment S.

Supply information in regards to greater plans and other sections of the deal

If needed, will directly intervene if given measures fail, most likely with the group 1.0.1

* * *

**Gabriel Miller, Chief Tactical Officer, Glowgen Defense Systems will:**

**Actively commit to halting the Staff Sergeant’s aggression, with lethal force if necessary from ground force and lower-ranked leaders**

**Utilize proper guidance and equipment**

**Dedicate personnel (minimum 5, maximum 30) to assist Élisée in various goals and will be subject to risky experiments based on conduct.**

**If needed, will delegate equipment to reinforce personnel**

* * *

**Signatures:**

**_____________________ ____________________**

* * *

Gabriel stares at the deal and examines the concessions of both. However, the mass of concessions and demands caught his eye. Before taking a moment to back away to collect how to react to it.

“Shocked?”

“Just needing to think about the implications.”

“Consider, if they succeed, they might as well require more extreme action. To somewhere that has people of power exceptionally stronger than they. If not, we won’t have to resort to an extreme like this.”

His hand shifted, taking a writing instrument to inscribe his signature onto the paper. Élisée does the same moments later. As he rose up, a handshake sealed the deal. 

“What do I need to know about Stanislav, for first.”

Élisée distances from Gabriel, converging his hands to a single spot, hands interlocked, “Experiment S, was a synthesis goal to a person of ultimate power, matched by few. Permanently burning these powers into one’s Fluctlight or soul. Including a sensitivity to something codenamed SE. But the experiments weren’t complete, but the power results were extraordinary. The full extent of his synthesis-related abilities is unknown. However, I expect it to be at the level I desired as if that woman showed up to give him...” The man smirks.

Gabriel calms himself, before responding, “Fulgur and Aura…”

“Is there any chance you have a weapon named Aurus?” 

“What is it?”

“Aurus is the codename for the weapon of Experiment S’ weapon. Fulgur, I presume, is an electric weapon. One of the Staff Sergeants possesses a FLIC with electricity capabilities. Suggest building defences there, and swiftly.” 

Gabriel acknowledges with a nod of his head. “Ignis was-”

“Taken, but it doesn’t matter. Because I don’t think they actually have any kind of importance to discovering your interest with the soul.” 

“Tsk…” 


	17. The Enigma of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three comrades alongside Glowgen traitors Roosevelt and Hamilton converge closer, within day's reach of Denver. While simultaneously, Gabriel and Élisée meet in Japan to discuss their actions moving forward to curb incompetence and finally etch them out. 
> 
> While in Fresno, with the other two comrades, a development within one of their own begins...

**10 August 2024**

**6:11 A.M PDT**

**Jaraslav and Stanislav’s Apartment, Fresno, United States**

To lower costs, both comrades decided to sleep on the same bed. Stanislav on the right side, Jaraslav on the left. Keeping still for the other to gain sleep. Outside of the bed, anything that wasn’t required except for a TV remained outside. 

Nothing particularly happened to the two until the six-fifteen mark of the clock. When Stanislav, his eyes still closed, a reminiscent, glitchy voice came to him.

_ “A new, yet partial… Interesting… Who managed to do this…” _

_ “I don’t know… Why did they…”  _

_ “Remember who you are now…” _

The feeling continued to intensify, voices he remembered some more, familiar voices he learned over the years. Including one who’s Russian.

_ “What was that facility doing to this boy?” _

_ “That glitchy essence, it shouldn’t be here…” _

_ “But, that boy is never going to live a life of normality ever again, now his innate humanity was taken away…”  _

The voices he felt finally forced him awake in a cold sweat and a scream. Swift breathing and hyperventilation followed when he got up, covering his right eye when a headache struck him.

“Are you okay, Stanislav?” Jaraslav asked when he jolted awake.

While his left arm still was wrapped in dressing, he managed to walk finely. Approaching the mirror, while his fading gray hair started to show brown, his natural hair color.

Annoyed slightly, and his hair is a mess, he turns around to the comparatively taller comrade, “What day is it?”

Jaraslav got his phone out and read from the moment he turned it on, “Tenth of August.”

Stanislav’s teeth tightened upon the mention of the date. “Four months from now...”

Clearing the sweat from his forehead while his right hand covered his right eye. His fellow comrade approaching from behind, concerned.

“Why are you covering your eye?” 

The weird way he’d rub his forehead, using stroking motions, “I’ve been having a nightmare, I’ve been hearing voices in my head, and I’ve been getting murderous intent towards the enemies the rest are having to face with…” 

“Can you uncover it, please? I need to see if something’s changed.”

Obliging to his comrade’s request, he removes the hand over his eye, unveiling a central heterochromatic iris of gray and blue, in addition to the pupil lightened a little.

_ That’s… Not normal… This fits the requirement to a lot of what is being shown… _

“You see?” Stanislav turns to Jaraslav, concerned as he looks down.

Jaraslav nods in agreement with his comrade, “I see. It is a cause of concern if this keeps up. Can you go back to sleep?”

Stanislav shakes his head, pushing his head up while he yawns. Disheartened, it passed on to Jaraslav, noticing him getting clothes for the coming day. A lack of energy ruining all the good mood the typical Jaraslav would’ve had in droves. 

“Don’t worry about it. If it continues, let me know.” 

“Okay…” Stanislav nods weakly, heading to clean up before the beginning of the day proper. 

He exited the shower several minutes later, in light black sweatpants, a simple white t-shirt, and orange, blue, and white headband in a horizontal stripe pattern. The last article slanted over his right eye to cover it up. Reducing his visibility, albeit hiding his changed eye.

In the living room, minimalist like the bedroom, although had only a coffee table with sodas. Jaraslav reads a comic book, then stars at his comrade.

“Look at you, you managed to get out without dropping the soap.”

Stanislav joined Jaraslav on the chair. Flashing past his phone with slight disinterest. Unable to see through his right eye despite it being perfectly functional. “Where are they right now?” 

“They stopped in Topeka last night, they’ll reach Denver by tonight. If it goes well, Fulgur will be in our possession tomorrow.” 

Stanislav nods. However, the positive news didn’t push his face into a smile or at least content with the situation. Only a glass of water standing in front of him while he swishes it. A cockroach and two floating at the top of the fluid. 

“Fulgur… Aura… Why do they sound so similar to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Aura sounds similar to Aurus.”

“The blue and silver sword that has glowing white stuff in its core that the lower end of the blade wraps around?”

“IIRC, Yes, it is.” 

“Interesting observation, Stanislav. Maybe there is something Lincoln didn’t say. When they call again later on today, I’m going to tell these theories and observations.” 

The glasses from yesterday still holding liquids from yesterday alongside insects. Inciting Stanislav to get up to slowly, one at a time, take it to the simplistic kitchen setup as typical of the home. Commencing their washing with Dawn dishwashing soap, a sponge, and typical water.

As the noises entered the living room, Jaraslav shouts, “Don’t use too much water and soap!”

Stanislav continues gyrating the faucet head, unresponsive to Jaraslav’s words however took them. Aware of the situation, despite his perceived indifference to the world around him.

“Am I human… Or am I not…” he asked out loud, tensing before loosening when a part of a plate fractured.

“Why are you asking those questions?” Jaraslav asked, entering the kitchen. 

“I remembered some of what was said about me two years ago…”

* * *

**10:58 A.M PDT**

**Fresno, California, United States**

**Stanislav’s Location**

Alone on his way to the location, he sat at a library. Obtaining as many books about Japanese as possible while ensuring his changing eye wasn’t shown to the public. At times, making him seem suspicious. 

“I-I hope you can forgive me after what I’ve done to mistreat you, Ino…”

He gawks at the picture in his hand. Showing him being with a girl in the picture, dated to the Fourteenth of May last year. Stanislav having more kept hair and seemed to be in a healthier condition from his face. While the girl, who he referred to as Ino, had long and light black hair, aqua eyes, and a small green butterfly clip in it. 

For a moment, he smiles. Before putting the picture away. Hiding his face while he’d sniffle, engaging deeply within his studies to understand the language once he got over it. For both realistic and idealistic reasons in his head. 

His studying persisted for about forty-five minutes, until two individuals, both holding Asian features and taller than the boy. Coming up towards him and two pokes to the shoulder.

“What is it?” he whispered.

One of the guys spoke in Japanese. However, another spoke his meaning but in English. Occurring as Stanislav tilts his head to greet them. 

“We say hello to you. Please spend some time with us.” the man spoke, having a Japanese accent to them.

“You two are in secret agent suits, are Japanese, and have business with me. I’d wish to know if I have to pay attention.”

“You do, follow us outside.”

Stanislav, albeit reluctantly, rises from his seat after neatly setting the books at the end of the bar table he chose. Following the two men skeptically. Examining their clothing for features and equipment on hand. Nothing of incredible suspicion rested in the agent’s pockets, or clothes relieved the stress within his head. Stopping when they came to an alley, a letter for the Staff Sergeants directly as a group, including a tinier sheet for himself. 

“If you wish to read, do so.”

He spoke up after taking the letter for him, opening as he started to read it. “I’ll make sure my comrades receive the letter.”

The letter for Stanislav read;

**_Greetings SND,_ **

**_As you may probably not know the idea. Your beloved Ino is alive and well. I just found her yesterday in an apartment doing nothing much but writing, regrets, and praying at a shrine in Japan. Such an idealist like herself would think highly of someone like you, especially once she disappeared without a trace not too long ago, was it like… Four months now? Because of the 57th Squadron’s negligence! I hope your rampage in America goes well, once Glowgen Defence Systems learns about this and uses it against you!_ **

**_-Gunsmith_ **

**_P.S: I hope you can reach Japan before her birthday next year. You remember the date. :P_ **

Stanislav, after recording a well-defined picture for the entire letter. Crunches the entire piece of paper before squeezing on it, white energy with a flame texture flashes in between his hand before it rends the paper. Turned to shreds as he lets go, staring the two with an expression. Before turning around with the general group note.

“Relating to the stuff that came out of your hands, are you human?”

“Yes, I am, as much as a human than you are! If you have a problem, get a reality check for fucks sakes!” 

“Mister Kikuoka, our boss, would hear about this strange kid…”

Stanislav turns around, cold-faced, “Or would you like your bones and flesh minced like the paper you gave me.” before walking away.

* * *

**8:00 P.M PDT**

**Jaraslav and Stanislav’s Apartment, Fresno, United States**

Stanislav and Jaraslav ate their food as normal. The enveloped note, given by the two Japanese guys, kept untouched once he Stanislav left it there. Jaraslav stares at it after dinner. Which only took a few minutes to complete. 

“What’s this?” 

“A note two guys gave me earlier today.”

An intrigued Jaraslav pulls it out of the envelope and skims it over. Wide-eyed at the language he saw in it, “Get the laptop…”

Without questioning why despite the envelope’s contents definitely being the case. Brought their new laptop computer to the living room with one hand, despite having difficulty with getting it in. Without question, getting to work on initiating another video conference with the other comrades, now presumed to be in Denver. 

Remaining composed throughout as it started. Stanislav waves when he saw Dvinaslav’s face, who immediately notices.

“You’ve shown yourself finally, Stani?” she questioned, before walking from the camera as mumbled voices, then the other three comrades came over to say hi.

“Yeah, he woke up tearing up, cold sweat, and his eye’s changed. Also reporting he’s been hearing voices inside his head.”

“Oh? Can he show us?”

“I can show it, but don’t be shocked...” he said, slowly raising his headband to reveal his eye, unchanged since earlier. 

“Oh...” Dvinaslav commented.

Jaraslav nods, “Yeah. That’s going on, where are you guys at?”

“We’re in a hotel in Denver. We’re planning to infiltrate Glowgen Armoury Denver tomorrow. Gonna come along?” 

“Considering the nature of Fulgur, I’m planning to.” 

“What about me…” Stanislav butted in.

Jaraslav, Drahoslav, Zelislav, and Dvinaslav look at him. Before one of them explained to him.

“Stanislav, we cannot risk you being caught in the crossfire! They might have suspicions about you. You doing uncommon occurrences fuels it!”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Stay in Fresno. We also don’t want to trigger your powers, as they appear to be coming back to you.”

He sighs and pounds his head on the table. Causing Jaraslav’s face to wilt, before catching the note and showing it on camera. “This is for us, and I think you three should know the contents of this. Here it is…” 

As he began to read it out loud, Stanislav opens his ears. 

“You may or may not know who we are. Nor do you probably remember, but we do. Our leader does, we know your intentions. The carnage in the United States continues, while two weapons and uphill challenges await. One, on, One, at, One, Time.”

“One-o-One…”

With the utterance, all five comrades nod in agreement at the statement. Jaraslav, meanwhile, gets up to start packing his bags. Leaving Stanislav alone with the rest of his comrades, his hair fixed better than when it all started but still fixing it to his liking. 

“So, Stanislav, are your powers at the level to cause mass destruction returning?” Drahoslav asked.

“Yes, they are… My aggression and want to kill is returning too… Am I human, or not?”

Drahoslav takes a breath, “It’s a hard question, but despite what’s happening, you still have the capacity for humanity. What you choose to do with it.” 

“I’ll try to be human when I’m probably not.”


	18. Dissension Fulgur: Denver Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Denver, Stanislav began to feel strange dreams as a certain date of an event that's occurred three, almost four years before the present begins to return to him. As well as his changing right eye he didn't want to reveal, hidden in his headband. Leading to the next day's events within the city of Denver.

**11 August 2024**

**12:15 P.M Mountain Daylight Time (MDT)**

**Denver, Colorado, United States**

Across from an area within Denver’s eastern outer boundaries, several white canopies stood in the air. Visible to an expanse like all other airports of its category. Imposing, expensive, and loud to humans and animals outside the walls. Planes off into the sky at certain intervals, some longer, some shorter. 

The group of six, including Roosevelt, Hamilton, Drahoslav, Zelislav, Dvinaslav, and for this situation, Jaraslav, leaving the airport with their purpose minutes away. 

Their old clothes from before stuffed into separate bags. Except for Hamilton’s, carried by themselves. Ignis, the spear stolen from Norfolk, in Roosevelt’s hand in a concealed form. Simultaneously having Hamilton’s dirty clothes and his own.

Drahoslav, Jaraslav, and Zelislav changed their clothing to matching white tank tops, track pants, and black boots. Dvinaslav also brought herself to get a similar outfit but better suited for someone of her body shape, making another sense of uniformity from the four. Roosevelt and Hamilton decided to just go with what they’re feeling like.

“His recovery from his fall is going well,” Dvinaslav said to the group, not expecting a response.

From a brief closing of his eyes against the sun, Jaraslav replies, “Stanislav's still in an arm cast, but can walk.”

“He isn’t coming?” Hamilton asked as he noticed the older people talking.

Jaraslav stares to Hamilton, halting for a moment to give him a reassuring ruffle of the head, his green eyes staring at him, “Remember, he might not be there. But he isn’t mindless and truly emotionless. No human isn’t either of both.”

Before Hamilton could nod in agreement to his statement, Jaraslav looks away, returning to stare towards the roads and buildings ahead of them. Something, as enemies of Glowgen, would need to know before pulling off yet another Norfolk.

“We better make plans. They’re not going to allow a repeat of the attack on Charlotte and Norfolk.” Dvinaslav said while she examines the area.

“Agreed. But I want to do something with Hamilton first,” Drahoslav replies, yet he gives a glance to Hamilton like he needed to see the boy.

“Huh?” Hamilton tilts his head, scratching some of his military crew-cut black hair.

“What do you want to do?” he asked.

“What it is there t-to…” he continues to stare at the seventeen-year-old.

“I think there could be an arcade around here somewhere…”

“O-Ooh! With virtual reality games?!”

“I guess so. First-generation FullDive should be possible by arcades by this point in the VR revolution.”

“But if it doesn’t…” 

“We deal with it,” Drahoslav turns to his comrades, awaiting their responses, which came swiftly and timely yes.

“We go to this one down the street. It would also be the last place edgy dedicated people of Glowgen would like to get cozy in.” 

Nodding in agreement with Drahoslav’s suggestion. It made sense to an extent to them all. Following the beaten path to the arcade in question, named NuArcade Denver

* * *

**12:35 P.M MDT**

**NuArcade Denver, Denver, United States**

LED lighting orchestrated masterfully to procure an animate image staring across the walls of the building. Indicated by the lack of any machines, both arcade consoles and necessary utilities, held there. Otherwise, to what the eye could see, nothing unextraordinary about the arcade besides its name. Cards dispensed, values encrypted into said cards from the front desk. Then came the comrades as a group except for Stanislav.

“We’re here!” Drahoslav declared loudly, a front slide and a half-spin, arms raised high.

Several people poked their heads out, before a crowd began to form around the group. A lot in casual clothing like before, however clogging people’s paths past the entrance while gossip erupts in the room.

“Oh my god! It’s them!” 

“Yeah! It’s them! Along with the guy who was at Haizi’s VR podcast that day!”

Suddenly, their own voices drowned in the outpour of their recognition of the situation. Hamilton rushing to the door in a panic. Prompting Roosevelt’s direct involvement against the congregation. Spreading his arms in front of the more isolationist of the comrades, most notably Drahoslav and Dvinaslav. Imposing his strong Southern vocals to declare. 

“They aren’t God, never would. If you have questions, be civil with ‘em!”

However, the force of nature collective human strength he was risking his body too was still present at the moment. Several people in the crowd continued to push to the entrance. Forced to fight the crowds with his strength. While at the same time, his attention was forced to one concentrated area. 

Dvinaslav notices the contention and the overwhelming crowd. Shaking her head before moving some hair out of her way. Several popping noises emerging as her fingers come under pressure from her palms. Extending them outward.

“COVER YOUR EYES-”

“ **Activate Command, Lift Level 1 Command Block, Glare!”**

With the windows as the source, Dvinaslav’s hands glowed bright light. Before suddenly, all of the photonic energy condensing from her hands released in a massive flash of light. Surpassing the sun of the clear skies that day. Moans and people’s immediate reaction to the blinding wave through most of the arcade. Despite the impact being mainly within the crowd of people, they’re having to contend with.

“It’s apparent they’re bound in a collective consciousness easily broken by riot crowd control methods. How uncivilised they are when it comes to people they know.”

Roosevelt too avoids the effects, returning to the group to give room for what they would perform next after what has happened.

“If you have any questions for us, return to what you’re doing and we’ll answer them when we can! While playing games!”  Jaraslav said, clam in demeanor while cracking to his seen form of deranged circumstances in laughter. 

A hit over the head from Drahoslav brought it back under control, vibrating like a bell while sparks arc across his long hair. Applause coinciding with the action’s end.

Much like any good showman, a bow of respect, then, Drahoslav broke off to bring Roosevelt and Hamilton to the front counter. 


	19. Dissension Fulgur: Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in NuArcade, the comrades were met with a massive crowd who knew who they were, and begin to enter into yet another potential Glowgen hotspot, until...

**11 August 2024**

**12:38 P.M MDT**

**NuArcade Denver, Denver, United States**

Reaching the front counter, Drahoslav turned his person towards his accomplices in Roosevelt and Hamilton. Ensured they followed, he’d progress towards the main person at the counter. A store shelf’s worth of rewards with steep ticket charges to obtain them from the prize area for the best. 

“Welcome to NuArcade. Are you here to play?” the attendant at the bar’s edge. 

In typical arcade worker attire and the colors of pastel gray and blue in circle patterns. Maintaining eye contact with Drahoslav. The nod of his new customer’s head brought a laminated paper sheet for him to see and decide on a few packages present.

“I’m with a larger group over there,” said Drahoslav, lowering the package aid as he veers the worker’s sight towards his other comrades present. 

The attendant’s eye squints. “What option are you deciding, mister umm…” 

“Cizik, or Drahoslav. Chose whatever it is.”

Drahoslav sets the sheet back above the glass of the counter. “I chose the seventy-dollars worth of credits in seven cards.”

“Three-hundred-twelve.”

Roosevelt expands his eyes at hearing the cost just to play at an arcade, “That’s a lot of money.”

“I know how to deal with this. Let me use my magic.” Drahoslav responds promptly before refocusing on securing the deal. “You know who I am, correct?” 

“Right.”

“You were squinting your eye when you think I was up to some kind of trickery, is that correct?”

“Right.”

“From the appearance of above-average muscle mass than what would be needed to conduct necessary life, are you working in another job?”

“Why are you-”

“Answer the question, or we are going to get it.” 

He sighs, “I work for Glowgen, but things have been occurring recently over the past few months. I guess you should know if it’s you guys...”

“Gabriel and Glowgen deserve it for what is going on. The politics of this both within the capital of the country and within the company deserve what’s gonna happen today.”

“I’m gonna lose my income because of my boss’s decisions?”

Drahoslav maintains sight of the guy while slipping an entire bundle of cash he got from a Kansas City bank yesterday.

“Are you… Bribing me?”

“I’m not rich, and we’re beyond such a tactic. A former Glowgen employee named Lincoln is helping us with taking care of three artifacts. Although Jara, our eccentric big brain guy, doubts they have the soul of a child inside.”

Jaraslav, hearing his name, advances to Drahoslav’s position while having a brush out. “Yes?”

“Didn’t need you, just talking to this insecure Glowgen employee about how we can help them if a disaster occurs when we raid for Fulgur.”

He turns to the guy, “About that and the soul-attuned weapons. I don’t believe Ignis and Fulgur would be truly attuned. The claim Lincoln also made-”

“Lincoln was a deputy in special weapons development for a while! It’s insane it would be-”

“I don’t doubt Lincoln’s judgment that something is going on regardless if the claim of attuned weaponry was true. But it isn’t confirmed or backed by evidence there is a child’s soul in it.”

“Well, all three looked quite techy, but the one called Aura was quite weird. Heard one person was shred to bits trying to carry it without protection. Had to move it within white cloth with a red towel something.”

At the corner of Hamilton’s eye, he noticed a usual object covered in a dusty gray cloth. Another one, red and white cloth with certain patterns. Partially in the shape of a sword.

“T-There’s something on display over there!”

“Where?” Drahoslav looked around until noticing its presence.

“Oh, there it is. What is it-”

“The way the patterns move and the colour, I feel like it’s a rushnyk.”

All three, although Drahoslav had a better idea, turn to him. Unsure about what he was talking about if any of it held any substance to it.

“What’s a rushnyk?” Hamilton asked, confused by the foreign nature of the term.

“A Slavic ritual cloth. It’s common in Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus. Although, when you’re not talking about a typical towel, you’d say polotentse.” Jaraslav explained his pronunciations with the unknown words perfectly.

“We need to see it.” Drahoslav demanded, “Bring it down.”

“You’re breaking policy by asking it…”

“Lincoln asked us to obtain Aura and Fulgur alongside Ignis to destroy them to stop Gabriel’s plan. Do I need to call him to remove your suspicion that we’re bluffing?” 

“Okay, okay, okay! Just don’t get mister Miller’s attention here because of this!”

Drahoslav lounges his head against a chair, watching the man do his work, “What’s your name, by the way.”

“F-Fulgur…”

“That’s weird!” Zelislav arrived, staring at the guy raising a ladder to get the object. 

To the side, another person heads to help Fulgur. Until caught under Zelislav’s string, a leg ensnared and pulled to the ground by Zelislav.

“Dvina! Caught the spy! Activate Command, Crucio!” 

The rope, as Zelislav used his FLIC, glowed red, much like what the thing he based the name off of before the leg begins transmitting a feeling of torturous pain. Rallying several clients playing games to notice the person’s sprung trap. Dvinaslav joined in and checked and discovered the person’s Glowgen ID.

“Figures,” she said, “This person was waiting for the right moment to strike us down for Gabriel.”

“Hey, Jara! How’s that unique prize?”

“We’re uncovering it!”

At a table, Jaraslav unwrapped the rushnyk as he put it. Spacing to analyze the details of the item, leaving Drahoslav to uncover the weapon while Fulgur watched with interest.

As the weapon unveiled itself, a white blade with blue down the middle, with a curved appearance while a white sphere of energy in the middle of a metallic den of a hilt emitting a light. Causing an immediate shock to him.

“This is what they described Aura as?” he asked Roosevelt.

“Didn’t know.” 

He’d turn to Fulgur.

“Yes.”

“So it’s one-to-one with Aurus, that forbidden weapon we said Stanislav shouldn’t utilise for strange reasons I don’t get. From both our lieutenant and Jara.”

Fulgur’s uncertainty with their words further confused him. Staring towards Jaraslav, who appeared finished with his look at the rushnyk. 

“I’m don’t understand this at all.”

“You don’t need to. I’ve reached my conclusion, the rushnyk has signs typically seen within Chernihiv Oblast. The weapon’s shape also aligns, so I’m certain this is Aurus.”

“Who’s Stanislav?” he asked.

“He’s what they call the fifth comrade. Doesn’t fight much even when he wasn’t acting the way he was. Was quite a pacifist in engaging in battle. But had fierce strength and skill that surpasses our combat skills.” Drahoslav explains.

“Really? He seems… Very deadly-”

“That’s the reason why he doesn’t fight much.” Jaraslav interrupts, “His strength is really good in our work when we’re out loud. But he’s about our level everywhere else.”

“You are gonna spill too much, Jara.”

“I’m very well aware! Drahoslav, what I was gonna say, we need to finish and destroy them quickly. The more we wait and the longer it takes, the more I feel we’re gonna see a Glowgen bloodbath when they go for Aurus.”

Drahoslav nods, staring at the Fulgur person, “How long has it been since you’ve seized Aura?”

“Two days if you’re talking about its removal from the obstacle course protecting it.”

“Once the weapon Fulgur is taken,” Drahoslav began saying, pushing a hand on the long table for people to rest at, “No doubts they will check for Aurus, find it missing, and begin a manhunt. This arcade, if it is a major Glowgen source in the area, could be found, and I can’t imagine what would occur.” 

Zelislav and Dvinaslav came up to the table with their unconscious Glowgen spy bound with the strings, “We better do something to keep him quiet. We also need to be wary that some Glowgen people may report this place as harbouring us.”

“Take him to the backroom,” Fulgur replies. 

Zelislav and Dvinaslav follow Fulgur. But when they reach in, the LEDs around the arcade begin to flash heavily in white and blue tones. Raising the Belerusian’s eyes as he gets up and rubs his hands together. Sparking a yellowish-green aura around himself cracking in electricity.

Fulgur rushes to another employee with the “What the fuck” expression on his face. Meanwhile, the other comrades arrive and notice Jaraslav activating his FLIC abilities.

“You’re using your accumulating aura when you shouldn’t,” Dvinaslav asked, scanning the entire room for clues as to what.

“I’m not sure how or if it’s true, but  _ she _ appears to have noticed we’re in the world with SAO!”

“Are you certain that presence is outside?” 

“I can’t take chances, now that there’s the possibility she is looking for Stanislav, much like about four years ago. But if the LEDs say something, we can stop it before it begins!”

“EVERYONE! AVOID ANYTHING ELECTRICAL!” Drahoslav, Zelislav, and Dvinaslav shouted several times as many individuals rush for the exit. 

With his comrades behind him, Jaraslav begins to mumble a command, “ **Activate Command, Lift Level 2 Block, Short Circuit!** ”

He’d lean towards the row of LEDs in their triggering pattern. As his body had been energized, overloading the LEDs as it leads to a cascading sequence from two directions. Small glass projectiles from the lights converting the interior edges of the building into a minefield of shards. More land deeper but failed to match the concentration from the sources. Other lights and arcade machines begin to die. Everything then shuts their power off by force.


	20. Dissension Fulgur: The Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange occurrence of lights in certain colors and patterns, Jaraslav short circuits the entire arcade. But, manages to remove the presence, however, the comrades begin to plan their next moves now they think Glowgen was on guard...

**11 August 2024**

**12:45 P.M MDT**

**NuArcade Denver, Denver, United States**

He backs away from the wall. Sparks still on his body touching the ground, redirecting elsewhere. Jaraslav’s aura from the edges of his waist-length green and yellow hair to his feet fades. Leaving behind in his power’s wake a blacked-out NuArcade Denver. His feet bounce off his heels to his toes.

Drahoslav charges towards his comrade aggressively, crossed. “Jara! What the fuck was your reason to do this much damage? Do you realise what you’ve just done to this arcade! What’s your rationale for this action!?”

“Draho’s right!” Zelislav reciprocates with a heavy accent, “Explain why you’ve busted all the breakers in the building!”

“I have a reason. The phantom was trying to use the arcade’s features as a disguise for her entrance. Something would’ve caved, and we would be at risk if that possibility became true.” 

“Would she go after Stanislav instead? Also, you’re being a little jumpy.”

Jaraslav’s up and down motion continues, speaking in an incoherent and fast way of communicating, “IfshewouldshewouldgotoCalifornia,notColorodo!”

“Jara-Ji, please calm down and speak to us clearly… Okay?” Zelislav tilts his head into a smile.

“ _ Huff,  _ Okay...”

Drahoslav crosses his arms while he awaits the explanation of what the man wanted to say.

“If she was after Stanislav, it wouldn’t be logical for her to come here. She would’ve appeared in the home in Fresno. I suspect the reason has to be here.”

“Regardless…” Drahoslav said, “We have to get a move on the raid in the Denver armoury. Jaraslav’s responsible for the preparations.”

The respective comrade sighs but raises his head. The raid was something that needed to be done regardless of who was responsible. Returning to his seat in the meantime. 

“Can you get Fulgur and any other knowledgeable individuals about the armoury to my presence? Can you also tell Roosevelt and Hamilton to head ahead of us to Cali?”

“Sure thing, please wait,” Zelislav replies before scooting from the area.

Drahoslav leaves on his terms to deal with other matters. Particularly any additional damage besides the induced blackout and experimental LEDs shattering like the older light bulb. Examining most he could visibly see, a part of determining what would need to be done to repair the damage.

Eventually, his train of thought gets disrupted when Fulgur, as well as another person, arrived. The newer person with dyed reddish-purple hair cut to the side, causing an eyebrow raised.

“What’s his name?” 

“Ig-”

“Ignis, I see…” 

Afterward, Jaraslav turned to ask, but Fulgur beforehand said something.

“Can the damage be reversed?”

“I only knocked out the power, so the mains can bring the power back online! The aesthetic LEDs will need to be replaced! It appears they were installed together, but the material used isn’t the best. Glass breaks under pressure, and it’s standard for LEDs to be plastic. Once our little situation’s over, I’ll look into supplanting them.”

“Can he ask his questions now?” Zelislav and Drahoslav asked, annoyed by that question.

“Hey, hey, now. I was okay with alleviating their concerns. But,” he turns to Fulgur and Ignis, “It’s correct you both work for Glowgen Armoury Denver?”

“Mmh-”

“Are there gates?”

“No gates, but patrols and constant checks.”

“Blind spots in the defences?”

“I’ve found one, garbage chute on the ground floor. They prefer to incinerate over the landfills.”

“Is there a pattern to when they light the incinerator?” 

“It’s constant. It generates power for the armory too, so it doesn’t need to rely on mains.”

“Is it confirmed?”

“A guy who works in the power department said it to me.”

“Good. But, is there a time frame where the incinerator rests?” Jaraslav pauses for a moment to give Ignis a death stare.

“Two PM on weekdays for an hour while for six on the weekends.”

“Today is Sunday. Weekday information is invalid. What times is the incinerator not fired?”

“One PM, Two PM… Nine PM, One AM, Three AM, Five AM.”

He takes a moment to check his watch. Noticing they were only ten minutes from the earliest possible time. 

“Are they all not fired for an hour?”

“Correct.”

“So it leads to a three-hour break of the incinerator in the afternoon, and a six-hour break of the incinerator during the night before people get up to go to work.”

“Mmh.”

“We’re making good time. Where is Fulgur located in usually?”

“The top floor, where the head of the cyber division of Glowgen and the hacking advisor deals with stuff.”

“Critter…” Drahoslav mumbles.

“You know him?” Fulgur and Ignis turn to Drahoslav.

“Yes, and he’s a tricky guy who does anything Gabriel asks him to.”

“Back on topic, please,” Jaraslav sighs, “Anything else that needs to be stated?” 

“Yeah, umm… Be careful as they’re trying to prevent another break-in after the Norfolk scuffle you guys pulled off.”

“Your name being Ignis and the spear being Ignis, that’s suspicious,” Drahoslav commented.

“As with the lance Fulgur and the person named Fulgur right in front of us,” Jaraslav added onto.

Fulgur and Ignis tilt their heads. Before being cut off by Zelislav.

“We’re ready to head out to the armoury with Dvina?” 

“Not yet,” Jaraslav replied, still looking at the other two men, “I suggest you stay here and accumulate as many individuals as possible. Just in case.” 

Unsure about what they were planning on doing, and knowing all four they were talking to knew their shit, and managed to do something, nods their heads in agreement to what Jaraslav said. Exiting auditory range, leaving all three comrades alone. Shortly thereafter, joined by Dvinaslav as she took a seat as her sense tingled they were planning. 

Drahoslav and Zelislav followed along and sat side by side with each other. The uncovered blade the only observant to their convention. 

“To fill in for all of you about the intel we know about. Tight security, specialists in cybertechnology, most importantly, a point of entry we can use.” 

“Sounds like the typical enemy base-”

“The point of entry is an incinerator with timeframes for when they’re in use and when it’s having to cool down.” 

“So? What are we doing?” Drahoslav asked.

“We need to get a roll of rope or something similar to rappel through the chute or the stack of the incinerator. We have to do it within the next hour before they light it again.”

“We only got to the entry?” Zelislav asked.

“Yes, but I honestly don’t expect a lot of physical tactics due to that armoury’s focus on cyberspace from my assumptions. They would still be a need to defend it physically in case of an actual attack. Especially since they may be expecting us. I may be able to hack into the system to get schematics of the place. But, importantly, we need to reach the top floor, as that’s where Fulgur would most likely be held. If the guy Draho fought in Norfolk had the spear, the head of Glowgen Armoury Denver would too.”

“What about the potential Glowgen defectors who come here?” Dvinaslav pointed up, standing to notice a congregation of six.

“They would be useful in gaining the necessary information that we might need to also take into consideration. The fact that there are two people with the exact names as the weapons were after, except Aurus, it might complicate the matter.”

“Spies?” Drahoslav asked again, staring around for any suspicious persons watching their talk.

“Possibly, and after Zeli and Dvina took down one, very likely they’ve resorted to clever techniques to watch us. Even as we speak. Anything else?”

“What are we planning on doing with Aurus?” asked Zelisalv.

“We should bring it with us and have Dvina use it. Because I don’t actually trust Fulgur and Aura with it. It’d also help us in dealing with blockades like blast doors if it allows us to utilise its power. Also, we have to bring it to Stanislav.”

All three nod. 

“What about the rest?” 

“We can’t trust the people here. Only until we find their true loyalty can we trust them.” Jaraslav replied while he slides Aurus to Dvinaslav’s location. 

With both pieces of cloth freed, he proceeds to fold them to store within his pocket to protect it from further damage.

All three stood up with Jaraslav, aware their planning was over and time for action.

“If we have further questions, let’s get moving.” 

“Right,” the comrades nod in agreement. 

All four proceed to the exit, although Jaraslav stayed behind for an extra minute or two to make a note on their steps going forward after their departure to recover from what has happened. Rejoining the other three once he was done.

* * *

**11:56 A.M PDT**

**Glowgen Headquarters, San Deigo, United States**

Gabriel Miller, as he wasn’t needing to attend to other matters of the company at the moment, stayed at his desk while doing some work. Occasionally turning to his Starbucks coffee cup to get a caffeinated sip. Expecting he’ll be at the desk for a while, and accordingly made preparations to not be disturbed. 

_ Hopefully, I don’t have to deal with more bullshit getting on my desk while I was after those kids and my visit to Élisée. _

But, that wasn’t what a certain glitchy presence outside subtly entered Gabriel’s vision, distracting him from his work for a moment, but it disappears again.

“Tsk… What the hell was that.” 

It appears again several minutes later, this time behind him, the presence makes a tap. Dragging the CTO off his seat and looking behind. 

However, leads to him looking back on his seat yet again, sighing while he checks his desk for anything that’s going on, including a restart of his computer. Until it appears right in front of him, slightly hovering in the air.

He’d pay his full attention at that point. His eye caught the blue and white coloration of the figure. As well as the constant glitching, forming the roughest outline of a female body he’d seen. Catching the man off guard as he’d wipe the stress sweat off his forehead

“Alicia?!” 

It soon spoke to him directly with a distorting feminine voice. Destroying his suspicions about him being 

“Following his lead?” 

“Who?” Gabriel asked.

“The man who introduced someone like you to his home...” 

“Élisée?” 

“Yes… Why are you wanting to know my secrets, and how the hell are you in my office?”

“Nothing to worry… Gabriel Miller…”

“What do you have to do with me!” 

“A soul… Stole an angel… Creates two off my radar...”

Gabriel sniffs a deep amount of air. Unamused with the glitchy person’s words, especially since everything he saw defied the laws of physics.

“You’re a glitch, not bound by AR, you can’t exist-”

“Sheesh. Some things best remain unanswered. But choose your next actions wisely…”

“You cannot tell me what to do! I don’t even know you!” 

“Your arrogance… Feeling of power… Confidence to steal from a kid punching above their weight class.” 

“That wheelchair kid that punched my gut?”

“Unsure… One I didn’t decide… But I accepted as if I did regardless…” 

“Get out!” Gabriel shouts as he grabs his M9 and shoots it at the person, which only a small hole as it broke the glass. “You’re not human...”

The presence vanishes as he’d sit down, closing his eyes before going to flush his eyes out.

“I’m calling Élisée about this person. What nonsense he’s dragging me, and Glowgen, into...” 


	21. Dissension Fulgur: The Raid I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comrades initiate their plan to raid Glowgen Armory Denver with the intent to steal the Fulgur weapon from there and create chaos for Glowgen.
> 
> However, meanwhile, Gabriel encounters an unknown glitchy presence Jaraslav calls "The Phantom". Leading him to begin question Élisée's motives behind his involvement after his name was indirectly spilled. In addition to a few others. Alongside accusations of creating two angels.

**11 August 2024**

**1:20 P.M MDT**

**Glowgen Armory Denver, Denver, United States**

**Exterior, Near the Incinerator Vent**

As they were at it alone, nothing held the comrades from bringing their best. Something that would be necessary going forward after the events of the raid on Norfolk and the situation in NuArcade.

Unlike in Norfolk, the armory had a minuscule terranean footprint, only revealing the main office building is a two-story beige color. To the side of the building, a large ventilation unit over a metal frame. Several HVAC units rest on the roof as well.

The comrades approach with newly bought equipment in tow. Two coils of tensile rope, two-way radios, and each wearing civilian body armor over their normal clothing. Masks ready to be donned when it was time. All four rushing immediately to the suspiciously armored ventilation unit. While Zelislav carried to duffel bag full of tools. Dvinaslav strapped Aurus to her back.

“Must be the entry point of the incinerator. If the ground has the intake and it goes through…” Dvinaslav points, walking circles around it while Jaraslav and Drahoslav examined for anything they’d need to do.

“Pipe...” Drahoslav groaned.

Zelislav pulls the zipper on one of the compartments the bag had to offer. Then, out of the neat organization of the interior, gets two hacksaws out of it. Giving one to Drahoslav while tossing the second one to Dvinaslav.

She manages to catch it without injuring herself. But, managing to do so without injury wasn’t important while they had more pressing affairs to deal with. Leaving the other comrades to deal with the scolding while starting to cut the piping.

“This might do the trick.” Drahoslav stares at his and smirks.

He approaches the opposite end from Dvinaslav, using a similar method but on hyper. Quickly alternating across the entire stretch of the blade to break the pipes. Several had to be done, but since Dvinaslav was doing the other side, it allowed him to not focus as much on the whole picture and rather the ones he had to do in particular. Besides external noise from the passing of vehicles to the wind, metal sounds, and the chopping of Dvinaslav’s. Jaraslav’s scolding of Zelislav’s risky choice to toss a sharp saw to their comrade and potentially injure them. 

Regardless, it’d take at least a few minutes before the full-frame comes fully detached. Both tight on their grip on the bars.

“On three, Dvina! One...”

Jaraslav observes quietly but there to assist in the event they need help...

“Two…”

Dvinaslav raises her shoulders and slowly lifts up.

“Three!” Drahoslav shouts.

In a uniform movement, the grid holding them from passing hits the ground on its side. Immediately letting go, Dvinaslav walks around the space between another wall from another building and it. Allowing Jaraslav to 

“Jara’s having to inspect what we need to do because this vent isn’t a typical HVAC…”

“We have a problem the entry to the incinerator’s bolted down.”

“What are you suggesting, Jara?” Drahoslav looks at Jaraslav.

“We’re going to be caught anyway. So might as well utilise the rules of war. Who’s in favour?”

Dvinaslav and Jaraslav himself raised his hand. After some time of contemplation, Drahoslav eventually raises his.

As the majority agrees, he returns to the unit and rubs his hands together. Creating the aura before jabbing two fingers into its electrical components. Circulating overloading current and smoke. Running after his comrades knew to make a getaway before the unit broke itself apart in a blaze of industrial flames and thick fire smoke. 

“Nice one, but… Need a boost!” Drahoslav shouts.

Jaraslav and Zelislav together lift Drahoslav into the air. Allowing him time to adjust to what he was preparing next. 

“Active Command, Lift Command Blocks One and Two...” 

He nods after he began uttering what he was preparing to do. Balling both fists while the two helper comrades lift him into the air alongside his jump. Once he was over the unit, within seconds, he shouts.

“ **BLITZ!** ”

A massive jet of blue and white flames, directed from his fists in opposite directions, neutralizing the motion he was in. Sustaining for several seconds before falling near the now incinerated unit and a shaft. Landing on his feet properly. 

“We may need to-”

“It’s scorched open.” Dvinaslav and Jaraslav said in unison.

“Oh...” Drahoslav looked towards the shaft, the metal pieces warped and creating a hold enough for a large prism to fit in. “I see.” 

Afterward, leaning his hand into the object, “It’s kinda warm. And we kinda need to avoid setting our shit on fire because of the heat.”

“Or what? I guess people are aware that the incinerator’s acting up if they noticed fire?” 

“We shouldn’t take chances! I go!”

Sighing, Zelislav sets the bag and lowers the end of the rope into the shaft. Paying close attention to signs for how far the fall would be if they go at it without rappelling techniques. From the end that reached his hand, six loops of rope out of a twenty-meter coil reach the ground.

“I think it’s about eight to ten metres from her to the base of the incinerator. We could take a fall like that.”

“What about the bag?” Dvinaslav points out

“I have idea!” 

Drahoslav, Dvinaslav, and Jaraslav stare at Zelislav. 

“Know about that small little tug of war trick a few years ago?” 

“I remember,” Jaraslav replies.

“Anyway, Draho and Dvina enter the waste disposal section through the shaft. While they do that, me and Jara tie both ropes to the bag. Once that’s over with, they come back, we throw down the other end, and ‘tug’ it in. Then we come in and head past the section there.”

“Sounds like a solid plan, considering we don’t know what they could be expecting from us,” Drahoslav said before looking to Dvinaslav.

Dvinaslav didn’t not her head immediately, “Smart idea considering what we know. But why did Ignis and Fulgur, the persons, not tell us this beforehand!”

“I’ve had my suspicions they could be setting us up for failure,”

“That bag is due to it?” 

“Correct. I didn’t make assumptions and had to weight they may be expecting us to take the weapon. Or, even they know we have what they refer to as Aura through a secondary mean.”

“Makes a lot of sense. But we’re wasting time, Dvina.” Drahoslav said while he walks to the edge of the shaft. 

Dvinaslav follows, now her question was answered sensibly. Watching Zelislav recall the rope back to the ground for him and Jaraslav to begin their work. 

“One more thing, the incinerator will most likely have a control room or a shut-off function. You need to head there before we can head further.”

“Got it.” Dvinaslav nods before she jumps down the chute.

Drahoslav follows although a deep breath comes with him. Down into the chute.

* * *

**1:28 P.M MDT**

**Glowgen Armory Denver, Denver, United States**

**Waste Disposal Section, Maintenance Unit 01, Subfloor 1**

While they made the drop, Drahoslav points his feet for a flat landing, ignited in flames from the soles. Dvinaslav shifts to stay behind him when she notices the sign he is preparing something with his powers.

“ **Activate Command, AOC.** ”

Once his feet touch the ground, a purple and white torrent rush the floor. Followed by several adult screams and cries for help. Despite that sight that could disturb a weaker soul, he only looked at Dvinaslav before walking into the knee-high flames. 

“Look at all that you’ve done to make our lives a living hell over the past week, ay?”

He stares around the wide sixty-meter long room in the general shape of a c. Watching as they fall to their knees with burns and cries. Before he’d turn off the flames with a wave of his hand. 

“Considering you guys are only in the way. I’ll agree to offer a chance to surrender. Raise your hands, drop weapons, if you agree.”

Dvinaslav walked over to a few to make sure they were being accounted for in the fairest way she can provide. Helping lift a man who actively looked like he was yielding to the pressure of choosing between death or dishonor.

Another worker pulls a knife and attempts a stab to her neck from behind. She elbows the man’s forehead, pushing them back long enough to get the surrendering man to a wall to support them. 

Drahoslav managed to get two who wanted to surrender and sit at the wall. Allowing the two to converse after getting and destroying their weapons so they can’t be used. 

However, the guy Dvinaslav had to handle who didn’t back down, once the other was out of the way, was met with a beatdown and a bloody nose. A swift flurry of punches and kicks knocked them out.

“Be sure to destroy their weapons. Don’t allow them any real chance to fight back,” he said, walking to the door leaving the room.

Dvinaslav took the time to confiscate the two’s weaponry. One, a typical pistol, she threw at the door. Saying back to him. 

“Although, they will die if their surrender was a feint.” 

An intimidating glare spreads to the personnel still conscious to ensure her words were law. Turning to Drahoslav again as he walks past the door to the room itself and into the hallway. Two walls with six tiles of space between and standard ceiling height. Occasionally leading to several doors with keycards or some without requiring clearance. 

“Control Room…” Drahoslav scanned around, leaving Dvinaslav to look around.

“It’s a secondary room, most likely,” she replied.

“That’s probably the case. They wouldn’t be expecting raid like this to occur.”

“Also, we’d have the edge to get in before more personnel and lockdown measures are put in force,” she said again. 

Dvinaslav emulates a camera flash to catch Drahoslav’s focus. Right in front of the door leading to the control room. Stating it on the side with a serial identification strip. 

“Oh, you found it!” he jogs over before raising an eyebrow. “What the hell? They use serial identification?”

Dvinaslav twists her head to catch onto what she might’ve missed. Backing off when they lacked a keycard with its clearance. 

He growls before blasting the door open with a short burst of his flames from both hands. Running inside to notice the control room staffed by a few armed individuals. A few with powerful guns and apparently the security guards exiting their room to respond to the situation. Provoking an immediate scan of the control room.

Dvinaslav catches wind of the differences in the controls and whispers, “The incinerator acts differently than a normal incinerator. We might be able to-”

Suddenly, one of the personnel trains their gun to Drahoslav’s head. Until Dvinaslav rolled under both Drahoslav and them. Throwing off his balance to allow Drahoslav to disarm the man. Then, a small flick of flames, a standard flame attack for him in close-ranged combat to bring them out of commission.” 

“Dvina!-” 

“I know,” she smirks before her elbow meets the stomach of the second guy.

Her free hand grasps the third guard while forced through one of the windows. Several cuts from the glass while retaining consciousness, something she left the control room in Drahoslav’s hands while she jumps past the same busted window. Perfectly landing on her feet and her arms ready to reply to the man’s next actions.

As the man lost his guns, his leg swept her feet and threw her off the ground. Dvinaslav reorients herself while in the air and lands on her palms. Replying to the guy’s movement with a one-two kick. Pushing him back to the second glass pane with several fractures from subconscious head movement in reaction to the force. Rushing after him to continues the pressure, she makes a jab to the throat, however, rolls to the left, above the third pane.

Concrete to bare fist at force strength, concrete wins. Dvinaslav grunts while she tightly held onto her left. Staring at the man, teeth clenching and shaking. Slowly turning her head while Drahoslav ducks as a bullet barrage from the other area past the control room decimate the other two panes into fragments. Allowing him to throw an assist via a flame projectile towards the guy’s shoulder. Passing through the spaces not covered in cloth. Leaving that region engulfed.

“Thanks, Draho…” 

As the man turns to see where the fire came from, screeching at his lungs. Dvinaslav orients her body before a push to get him inside the incinerator’s firing zone. However, unexpected from above, the duffel bag, with a few lools of rope, falls on the man’s head. Ceasing the battle and at the same time. Allowing for Drahoslav to turn around and focus on sealing the door to that room and building a physical barricade. 

With fire extinguisher in hand and ready, Drahoslav runs in and sprays down the guy and the case and rope. Afterward, pulling the bag away from the man’s body. 

Dvinaslav opens it, noticing a slight shaking of tool organization inside. Shortly to be joined by Jaraslav and Zelislav.

“That didn’t go as expected.” Jaraslav chuckles.

“Yup.” 

“However! We have more work to do! We need to clear this entire section out be-wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What is that over there?” 

Jaraslav points to the barricade, slowly being punched away from harsh bangs of the main door.

“I had to block it off. We’d need to get in there soon enough.” Drahoslav explained. “However, that room, as it had armed guys in there, could be the key to finding where they store their toys.”

“I love how you’re thinking…” Jaraslav gives an evil smirk.

His face turns serious again after he had his chance.

“Now we advance, cripple the defences! Show how pathetic they are in comparison to us! We might only be sixteen to seventeen years old by now, but that’s not the matter! What matters is we’re better than politics and Gabriel!”

Dvinaslav sighs while walking ahead of the group back into the hallway past the incinerator room. 

“Watching their bickering is about the same as not treating my injured hand…” 

Zelislav sprints to Dvina. A single rope string wrapped around his arms while a bit already out to use. 

“Where does it hurt?”

“My left.” 

“Hold on.”

She listens to his advice, gripping the end of the rope coil. Then Zelislav spoke another of his commands.

“ **Activate Command, Episkey.”**

While holding onto it, a pain diluting sensation goes across her hand, following a glow the rope to a golden yellow. Within seconds, it stops, and everything returns to normal. 

She backs away and gives a slight nod, looking away as the rest of the comrades join them. 


	22. Dissension Fulgur: The Raid II

**11 August 2024**

**12:35 P.M PDT**

**Glowgen Headquarters, San Deigo, California**

“WHAT!?” Gabriel shouts as his left-hand compressed a stack of papers. 

His right arm twitching raised off his seat. Looking to the only free window without plywood boards. Listening to more of what the other guy on the line was talking about

“THEY WERE IN DENVER BEFORE THEY ATTACKED!? HOW THE HELL DID THEY FOUND THAT BUILDING WAS THE ARMORY?! LET ALONE, DISCOVER THAT SHIT!?”

He separates from the desk. Pausing while he approaches the wall. Sighing in the process. 

“Shitshow after shitshow and incompetence on their part. Make sure they don’t escape. I want them captured.”

He’d continued to stay on the line. Closing his eyes while staring out to the ocean from the view. Slight reflections of water occasionally getting to his eyes.

“At this point, I don’t want them in body bags. Make sure they’re captured, retrained, and let me know once you do so.”

Gabriel returns to his desk, sitting down while he drew out a half-empty cigarette box from a drawer.

“Let me know if any of them have signs of being the spirit my backer warned me about-”

As he was about to wait for a response, another call came in. “Hang on, I got another call.”

After putting his current call on hold, he answered it, “What is it?”

“Remember me, Gabriel?” said a familiar voice on the other side of the call.

“Élisée?”

“Mmh. I heard your voicemail earlier on. Woke me up, but, but, but! I replied, in an email about the nature of the person, it was a spirit.”

“The phantom that we’re looking for?”

“Yup. Although you need to be careful, Experiment S is similar in nature to her and several others not existent in the world you’re in. At least five if I recall correctly.”

“What am I-”

“I cannot tell you for sure. But you need to be cautious, thorough and do not kill them. As they’re tough to kill outright, especially since the technology you have wouldn’t suffice.”

Gabriel nods, “Anything else of note?”

“Don’t assume you’re superior. That might get you killed by one.” Élisée said, his voice turning deep.

Suddenly, the call ends. Leaving Gabriel an inability to respond. Sitting back in his chair and leaned back, he sighs while staring at the ceiling. Thinking for a few minutes in his posture. 

_ That phantom presence was a spirit. Another presence in there is a spirit. What are the signs of a spirit? Are they invisible like that? Or are there other things I should be careful to look at?  _

Slowly, he got up, heading down a few steps. Ignoring his fellow staff members, although below him, while he thought about stuff. Sustaining until five floors down when another staffer detected Gabriel’s unusual stance. With slicked brown hair and a piercing on the ear.

“Mister Miller,” said the person in a very normal tone.

“Hmm.” he turns his head and just stares at the slightly shorter person.

“Something’s plaguing your work. Where are you heading to?”

“Going for a smoke.”

“If you don’t-”

“It’s nothing of your concern. Everything’s alright.” he fired back before sighing. 

“It’s about those kids we’ve been told to look out for.”

He rolled his eyes while looking at the display in the elevator for the floor. “Yes… It’s those fucking kids! Now I’m being told by my backer that there’s a spirit among them!”

“A spirit? What do you mean?” 

“It’s cryptic at best, but I don’t want to believe it’s what I think it is. Something shit like that better stay in fiction and not be our reality.”

“Problems?”

“If it’s what I think it is. We’re fucked, royally fucked. Our backer Élisée’s been rambling on about the influences behind this Experiment S and how it connects to that.”

“You’re overreacting. Spirits aren’t real.”

“You’re right, they aren’t. They’re only in stories and in those paranormal shows. If there’s anything else about it, it’s pure bullshit.”

“You’re not being yourself today,” the person said once more.

“Why am I overwhelming my thoughts about something that will never come true.” he looked out the elevator doors while it opened up again.

Heading out with the rest of the people there, while who he talked to followed Gabriel. Swiveling through several cubicles and eyes glancing to the man. Looking several directions while vehicles and beachgoers at that afternoon.

“Also, you seemed to be getting paranoid. You said that we needed to work today and not have a day off.”

“At least everyone got yesterday off, even myself.” 

“Still breaking the law.”

Taking a cigarette from the pack, he offered it to the guy. Who raised his hand and shook his head. 

“Hand me a lighter,” Gabriel ordered.

“If it calms your nerves,” he said before digging his pocket. 

As it is raised, a red Bic lighter enters view. Gabriel takes it and quickly ignites his cig. Before beginning his first breath into it. Handing it back several seconds later while he exhales. The smoke exiting from his mouth and scatters with the air. Remaining that way for about six minutes until he decides to say something.

“We might need some of Denver’s objects. Their souls will be sweet…” he said while his neutral face transformed itself into a smile.

* * *

**1:42 P.M MDT**

**Glowgen Armory Denver, Denver, United States**

**Subfloor 03 Hallway**

Freer in space compared to the waste disposal section and didn’t reek of a military complex’s garbage being sent up in flame. The four comrades split from each other, each providing overwatch to each other’s flanks when necessary. Sirens at full volume extend into the area. 

The elevator a hundred meters to the left open up with a few armored Glowgen units. Sending suppressive fire. 

“DOWN!” Jaraslav shouts.

Drahoslav hid behind a door before his position would’ve ensured his death. A chip of metal breaking from the door as a result of a few rounds. Dvinaslav dived into a depression in the middle of the floor to hide her presence. Zelislav tripped on his rope while it unraveled in his attempt to get out of the way and fell to the floor. Jaraslav managed to get out of the way before he would’ve made a splendid target practice.

“Hovno-” Drahoslav notices, grunting while an unconscious man’s ballistic shield slides to his vision.

Strapping it to his arm, he gets up and starts running to Zelislav’s location. Shield in front while watching for anything else he should notice. As well as immediately thinking of something to do to retaliate at them for risking Zelislav’s life.

“Draho! Nie próbuj tego!” Zelislav shouts, quickly turning his hand while he watched Drahoslav’s aggressive actions.

“Vstať!” Drahoslav replies, now standing in front of Zelislav.

“Don’t let them flank you!” Dvinaslav shouts upon noticing a few individuals attempting to spread from a tigh.

Drahoslav stares behind for a moment, forcing Zelislav’s up on his feet while picking up some of the rope and throwing it towards Jaraslav’s cover location. 

“Sorry for doing this, but!” Jaraslav grasps it mid-air.

Pulling with both arms, Zelislav’s body jerks severely to his left. Away from harm despite his chin hitting the floor several times with an occasional release of spit. 

“I’m not going to allow you to die at the hands of these individuals. Nor from a stupid mistake under stress. Pay them back, Draho!” he said while Zelislav’s body reaches him.

Noticing none of his comrades were in the range of what he’ll do next. Drahoslav pushes his arm forward. Tightening the straps on his arm and freeing his hand. A cold, determined look turns onto his head while he examined the room as of Zelislav’s withdrawal.

_ They’re spreading out. That would make a concentrated attack less effective. However, AOE would make it difficult for them. Infernite’s too focused, I can’t home them right. Even with firing ten Infernites at the same time. Dante’s too destructive and would just be overkill. My typical stuff wouldn’t be useful to keep my guard up.  _

He followed the motion of the enemy. Tilting where the shield covered in case one of them got the smart idea to try and fire at him.

_ Think Drahoslav, Think. Is there anything you can do that wouldn’t- You know what, fuck it, it’s time to prove how dangerous we are! _

Fixed on his decision, he halts his movement. Quickly signaling to his comrades to spread out while he noticed several more Glowgen personnel arrive by elevator. 

Jaraslav picks Zelislav up, beginning to sprint away. Dvinaslav at her location does so too. While behind the planting of the blast doors. An uttering of one of his commands begin.

“ **Activate Command…** ”

“What is Draho planning on doing?” Zelislav asked, getting out of Jaraslav’s arms.

Jaraslav looks to Zelislav as he’d fix his rope and tighten it.

“I can’t say for myself, but as we’ve been fighting, I’ve started to notice the stronger personnel seem to have extensive experience in combat.”

“Why is that? Less armour equals stronger?” 

“In my world, no. In fact, less armour is more formidable combat power. Their way of fighting also seems to be quite similar. Their conviction’s far greater too, especially once we’ve unleashed our FLIC’s abilities.”

“Who are they anyway…”

“By the looks of their faces and the general style of their equipment. Either they’re something entirely different, or they could be stranded members of the fictional AST who somehow got here.” 

“Fictional? Why, are you saying they could be real?”

“The unleashing of a real spirit close to two years ago and her appearance in Lviv convinced me. If my assumptions are true, Glowgen would be aware of her. Hell, if some of these “lost AST” knew something was up, they would be sent into a frenzy they have to deal with one for so long. Let alone Phantom.” 

Zelislav checked the hallways but shaken by Jaraslav’s explanation. “Why isn’t Draho-”

“He might be a fool to not believe what I could say is true. But I trust Lieutenant Jelusic’s belief they are real. True outside of the story I told for an April Fool’s troll.”

Suddenly, a giant steel door blocks off entry into the main hallway where Drahoslav made his stand against the overflow of individuals. Forcing Zelislav on his feet while grunting. Without much to see as darkness seeped into the narrow two-direction hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Slovak: 
> 
> Hovno: Shit 
> 
> Vstať: Get up 
> 
> Polish:
> 
> Draho! Nie próbuj tego: Draho! Don't try it


	23. Dissension Fulgur: The Raid III

**11 August 2024**

**1:50 P.M MDT**

**Glowgen Armory Denver, Denver, United States**

**Subfloor 03 Hallway**

**Jaraslav and Zelislav**

As soon as the lights came down, Jaraslav’s head immediately got to work. Things weren’t going to get easier at this point. Glowgen’s gotten smarter, as shown through the logical move to separate the comrades even by accident.

Flicking on an emergency flare he always kept in his pocket, he said to Zelislav. “We’re on our own for now, Zeli. Our tools have been blown up, only having a few metres of rope left. Draho and Dvina might be considered captured at this point.” 

Zelislav nods, tugging his hand at the side of the rope, begin to unwrap it from his arm. Handing it over to him. 

Jaraslav immediately notices a reflection and a few sharp edges around the glass to an emergency tool. Making a move to it hastily with Zelislav following behind. Once he reaches there, only an L-turn past the T section, now made two-way from the blast door. 

“Enemies won’t see us from here?” Zelislav questioned while he looked around. 

“Considering this place is heading into lockdown and lights down, they would have serious trouble with visual detection unless they’re using strong internal sensors.” Jaraslav quickly responds.

He then turns quiet. Continuing on his work while he pulls out a glass shard. Slowly breaking individual fibers of the strand into two. 

While he got into the rhythm, he began to comment about it. “Who thought it would be a good idea to not temper the glass to stuff like this?” 

Zelislav tilts his head at the comment. However, watched while his BFF continued to prepare something out of the few things they still have. Nothing occurring, which placed him in a state of complacency, and begins to pull out a shard. 

His fellow comrade turns while halting his own work, “If you’re looking to create a shank out of it, be sure to make some kind of handle.”

“I know,” 

Zelislav sits on the ground while using the piece of glass to rip a cloth patch off his tank top. Doing a few smaller rough cuts afterward to get the best kind of quality for a handle component. Then wrap it around the base and in a tight tie. 

“What’re you planning on doing for a DIY we-Nunchuks?”

Jaraslav got back up, holding up two ends of a rope with a thinner rope strang binding both blunt edges together. Nodding while he smiled a bit.

“Yup. But I’m gonna need some kind of comfort. Actually!”

Zelislav tils his head.

“Nevermind what I said, we just need to get ahead...”

Suddenly, near the blast door’s position, a part of it soon became lit in dim orange light. 

“We got to get moving. Before the fire hits, if Draho did that…” Jaraslav said, his tone from light making to stern.

“Going together or apart?” 

“Apart. I don’t want to take chances that we could be flanked.” 

“What if we’re in the middle of a trap and set it off?”

“Hamilton and Roosevelt not being here had a purpose in this.” 

“Huh?”

“Hamilton and Roosevelt have contact with me on my phone. I had planned that we couldn’t make it out free. And a made a message accordingly to be sent out.”

“I see…”

“Good luck,” Jaraslav said before shaking his hair. “Head through the one we’re at. I’ll take the longer path.”

Zelislav nods as he began to follow the L turn they were at. Watching as Jaraslav began to make a jog with his makeshift weapon across almost the full length of the section of the corridor. 

Twelve meters later, Jaraslav yells out, “And hurry!” 

Soon, the blast door slowly expanding in heat finally reached the frame. Beginning to leak purple and white flames in overwhelming heat. Although at that point, only vents of it.

* * *

**1:54 P.M MDT**

**Glowgen Armory Denver, Denver, United States**

**Subfloor 03 Hallway**

**Zelislav**

Following what Jara-ji said, and reassured our capture wasn’t the end of the war. I didn’t look back at what was happening. Only moving forward at paced speed, fiddling the shank in my right. While my heartbeat several times over slowly made my breath turn shallow. The closed hallway section had yet another L-turn. The heat approached my skin fast. 

When I reached the second turn of the hall, my hand got moist, almost causing the shank to slip. Thankfully, friction saved my ass from having a giant laceration on my hand. How was I going to use my FLIC’s commands then? 

The second straight section was like everywhere else when we started. Bland, gray, dark, barely any light besides the lamp to a room. Not that it made a difference at that point, my mind was already set to get to that light and figure what was out there beyond the only source of illumination.

I jogged with pace to cover the seventy metre corridor. Until I began to realise a second source coming from behind me. At that instance, I entered into a sprint. Gritting my teeth while I restrained myself from making any sort of cry. Showing any of my weaknesses of any kind would open us up to exploitation.

* * *

**1:55 P.M MDT**

**Glowgen Armory Denver, Denver, United States**

**Subfloor 03 Hallway**

**Jaraslav**

From what little of the hallway Zeli would’ve been trekking as I got to mine, this wouldn’t be too much of a difficulty. Despite the easily confirmable assumption, Draho was using the full extent of his FLIC to hold off growing waves of Glowgen personnel for me, Zeli, and Dvina. On my way towards what was at the end of this part, I didn’t want to imagine whether he succeeded or not, slain, or taken prisoner as a consequence. 

The path ahead further threw my larger perspective thinking about this situation away, as there were a few obstacles ahead of me. I still carried the nunchaku I made in my hands. Pain coming from the hand I used to use my Electra Fist attack on Uugu. Letting go of that while having to halt and fix how I held it. 

I didn’t have enough time to get both ends of my weapon to just one. The fire was quickly overwhelming the lower sections of the hall that Zelislav and me started in. However, a chair got in my way, I tripped on my shoe. The nunchuck pounds my stomach, causing me to vomit. Just seconds before I was about to die in an inferno…

* * *

**1:56 P.M MDT**

**Glowgen Armory Denver, Denver, United States**

**Weapons Room, Subfloor 03**

“Jara! Jara!” Zelislav shouts while he got past a fire door.

His vision turned blurry, getting up from sliding across the floor while holding his back against the wall. Coughing as a result of the stench of a dead body. Balling his fists while sweat passed his head.

“Shit… JARA!”

He shouts again, taking a moment to catch his breath while the heat persists. Trembling from his arms while he tried to control his breathing. Yet, the reality of what’s happening wouldn’t help. Rising from the ground, Zelislav heads to one of the shelves and rips the HK416 out of the shelf. Swiftly bringing it in the proper holding position and disabling the safety. 

An individual, clad in a tight-fitting sci-fi similar outfit emerges, a female. However, without any weapons, with long black hair and well-formed legs, which the nature of the suit revealed.

Noticing the person while she raised her hands, he hesitates to fire the trigger. Instead, walking towards her, tears slowly beginning to come out of his eyes. Without an immediate threat to hold them back with. 

She said to him in a calm, exhausted, but hard voice, “What’s going on?” 

“My friend, Jaraslav… He’s dead-”

Suddenly, a male individual in a similar suit. Not revealing much, and could be easily mistaken for a Gundam or Evangelion mech pilot. But had black hair, shaven past the sides, and a tan. Carrying a Jaraslav with a bunch of his hair burnt off, leaving him with a shorter cut than before, past the fire doors.

“He’s alive,” he said, having a noticeable Japanese accent to him.

“JARA!” Zelislav shouts while he approached him.

The man’s hand extends with the signal to stay away. “He’s vulnerable right now. It’s best not to push it.” 

“J-Jara…” 

“It’s his name?” the female asked, kneeling next to the man while asking Zelislav.

“Yes, it’s his name. Full’s name’s Jaraslav.” 

“What about yours?” the man again requests.

“Zelislav…”

In relief, Zelislav’s weight fell off his shoulders as he finally got the opportunity to breathe without worry. As such, turning quiet while he looked at the ceiling and prayed. Dropping the 416. 

After some moments, as he relieved his mind, he asked more calmly, “What are your names?” 

“Asami.” the woman responded.

“Shu.” the man replies.

“What happened?” Zelislav asked again, getting on his feet to look around.

“A massive torrent of fire almost engulfed him in flames. Much of his hair didn’t make it, but Jaraslav’s still alive,” replied Asami.

“I didn’t imagine we’d see something on the level from four years ago until now.”

Zelislav had no idea about what Shu talked about, so he tilts his head.

Meanwhile, Asami began CPR on Jaraslav’s body. Shoulders parallel to his body, right hand over her left, and pressing on his chest. 

Shu, meanwhile, moved Zelislav away from Asami and Jaraslav’s location. Giving a chance to discuss things with him in a more private setting than usual.

“What’s going on?” he asked, calmer in tone.

Zelislav coughed, “We were trying to look for the weapon Fulgur. But Jara…” 

“What is it?” Shu asked again, putting his hands on Zelislav’s shoulders.

“A weapon that someone contracts us to obtain and destroy. I don’t know much. However, it’s important to Gabriel.” 

“Why is it?”

“I don’t know... Something about souls.” 

He backs away after noticing nothing useful was from Zelislav, sighing, “It’s not safe to be here.” 

“I know the risks.”

“Even then, why are you in a restricted area?”

“We were pushed here when the facility entered into lockdown,” he replied, Zelislav’s Polish accent leeching. “We’re here in the first place due to needing to destroy Fulgur. But our entire group appears to have fallen into a trap.” 

“Who’s in your group?” 

“Me, Jaraslav, Dvinaslav, and Drahoslav. We have a fifth person, Stanislav. But he isn’t here for reasons Jara has.”

Shu snaps his finger to Asami, “Asami! Kare wa daijōbu?”

“Hai,” she gives a thumbs up and moves away from Jaraslav.

Jaraslav deeply breathes, raising his body to sit. Most of his hair cut or burned off, the remains having charred remnants or alterations in color, staring towards the two he thought were AST agents.

“Where am I. Also, AST members?!”

Shu diverts from Zelislav despite the latter making a run for it. Genuinely surprised someone like him would know what it is.

Zelislav slows when he reaches Jaralsav, who was in star-eyed mode. Beginning a tight embrace while he slowly starts to cry in happiness.

“I’m grateful you’re alive..!” Zelislav said while smiling a great bit. 

Refocusing on the thing that happened, Jaraslav hugged back and smiled, “It’s alright. But, are those two members of the AST?!” 

Asami coughs finished figuring how she was going to word it to the two. “Shu and I were apart of the AST.”

“You two shouldn’t-” 

“An anomaly last year ended us here.” Shu jumped in, kneeling near the two and looking at Jaraslav in the eyes. “You know a lot. Can you tell us about the situation?” 

“If you two are AST members. I guess you can be trusted with this information about our squad’s operation to take Fulgur.” Jaraslav pauses for a moment, breathing deeply in.

Several times, he did. Calming his nerves about the fault he might be having to deal with a much more complex situation than he initially imagined in his head. 

“I believe, in my own opinion, as I’ve planned this operation, the three weapons that Lincoln tasked us with bringing. Ignis, Fulgur, and Aura. Ignis, and Fulgur, I believe, are fakes. Aura, after a pre-operation investigation, was revealed to be an Angel that arrived here presumably around the time we did.”

“An Angel… A Spirit?” Asami inquired.

“Yes… I know Spirits actually exist. Saw one with my own two eyes in the world tangibly. Technically, two.”

“Really?”

He nods.

“Its true name is unknown. However, we use the codename Aurus to describe it. Is Glowgen looking for a Spirit?”

“The CTO called Glowgen’s elite out to the armories, ourselves included after he was personally attacked, by what’s easily assumed to be Phantom.” 

Zelislav looked towards them. Oblivious to what they were talking about in the full picture. 

“Can I ask a question?” he said.

“What is it, Zeli?” Jaraslav asked.

“What about your job at RECT?”

“I turned it down. Don’t worry.”

Asami and Shu looked towards the two while looking around for additional clues or cues they’d have to consider going forward, now Jaraslav’s capable of talking on their level. A few minutes pass, then they say their next thing.

“Your group must be quite intelligent. What do you wish to do?” 


	24. Dissension Fulgur: The Raid IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin. I would like to appreciate the help of Grammarly with assisting me in tackling a bunch of grammar issues I fail to look over that would make things difficult otherwise or damage the quality of the words and ideas I try to give around. Now, let the final chapter of the first leg of this story commence!

**11 August 2024**

**1:53 P.M MDT**

**Glowgen Armory Denver, Denver, United States**

**Weapons Room, Subfloor 03**

“But first,” Jaraslav said in response to the two AST agents’ question.

Shu locked eyes with him, awaiting what he was going to say. In the meantime, Asami turned her head away from them and looked for any signs the doors were about to break apart, or something unexpected would intrude on the matter.

“What?” Shu said.

“I want to know from the two of you, as former or inactive AST personnel who is still within effectiveness, if I can trust you with information like this?”

Zelislav raised his hands and shook them in the air. Getting the two’s attention, which he’d stop then with a smug expression. “Jara-ji forgot to specify what information it’s dealing with.”

“Thank you for helping me know which areas I have problems with,” he said, before clearing his throat to explain, “As you two are members of the AST. I would like to know, personally, if I spout the whereabouts of a Spirit, would you two go after it?”

“Technically, it’s our job-” Asami replied.

Jaraslav threw darts with his stare to Asami, “I wasn’t finished. As I was getting to it, my opinion of the AST is one of them making blind decisions on a whim when a Spirit is spotted, enthusiastic young girls deciding to go for glory in killing Spirits, and general ineffectiveness.” 

“Is that a provocation?” Shu tilts his head, shaking his hands.

“No, I’m not trusting you with the whereabouts of Stanislav, if we actually have a Spirit or not, or our connections outside of this. Let alone where I’ve obtained my credible sources for what the AST about and the Spirits you all are trying to kill just because of some accident at one point in their lives!” Jaraslav firmly plants his foot on the group.

Unlike what Jaraslav was expecting, Shu and Asami shook their heads in disappointment, almost about to give an effective response to justify they would manage. Until another AST-like individual showed up. Being taller than Asami’s a hundred and sixty centimeters, but shorter than Shu’s slightly lower height of a hundred and seventy-eight. In a blue and white version of their Realizers, their combat units. Which acted similar to FLICs but for a temporary basis and functioned differently on a fundamental scale. Green hair wrapped in a ponytail, green eyes, and holding a similarly colored glave but without any traces of green. Looking towards the four while Jaraslav shook his head. 

Her voice had similar inflections to Asami and Shu’s, indicating her origin to be Japanese or Korean. But in firm words, “This has gone for too long. Exterminate these intruder Spirits.” 

Jaraslav growled lowly as he stepped forward. Heading straight for their boss, “We’re not Spirits. Can you identify the key traits of a Spirit?”

“You question how much I know about an enemy I’ve been fighting for years!?” the woman shouts. 

Despite her sturdy footing and willingness to carry out the deed herself, the woman turned to Asami and shouted a command in Japanese. Immediately noticing the two, locking Zelislav in an arm lock, which grits his teeth. Turning his head around to the woman and immediately rushing towards her. Delivering a roundhouse kick while she mumbled.

“Deploy territory.” 

A sphere of energy surrounds her just as Jaraslav’s shin almost got to her. Stopping him dead in his tracks. Allowing her to grasp the lance and attempt a thrust. Thrown off the mark when Jaraslav backed away. The distance when he staggered insignificant to produce a clean strike. 

“Your stupid little Realiser gadgets aren’t substitutes for skill,” Jaraslav said, his voice cracking while he held to the middle of his shin. “But I gotta admit, that worse than I thought it would. Perhaps, we should exchange names before I get ser-” 

Suddenly, the woman punched Jaraslav in the gut, sending him flying into one of the racks and setting off several guns, and many falling off their places. 

His pain transmitted in a heard cry. Temporarily ceasing Asami and Shu’s actions as to notice the battle unfolding. Zelislav watching from their perspective as well. Their assumed leader stood high compared to the boy with hands barely avoiding the touch of the floor. Barely any movement from Jaraslav besides the essentials to keep alive like his breath. 

The woman approaches Jaraslav’s position, “With pleasure, my name goes by Niya.” 

She flashes a smile in a split moment. Swinging her boot low. Caught when Jaraslav’s left foot pressed alongside the base of it. Albeit with some struggle from the Realizer’s materials exceeding the durability of typical shoes made from leather and polyester. 

However, an opening was what would be needed. Raising both fingers arms, one to a busted light and another, pointed at Niya’s chest with two fingers extended. 

“The name’s Jaraslav. Nice to meet you, Niya.”

Suddenly, as the lights went out, the bulb above them short circuits and explode. An electricity arc touched the open-faced hand. Converting into a neon green aura surrounding him. A flash from both fingers of his other hand hit Niya’s chest, close to where her heart would’ve been, within quick moments.

Her body convulsed at the sudden attack and the realization the movements had intent besides being a little silly. But, wouldn’t last forever as it wasn’t a constant stream or anything lethal enough to negate a Realizer’s functions.

Jaraslav’s body got up, slightly injured from the confrontation, however able-bodied despite it. “I didn’t expect you’d drop your guard in a position of dominance. Your training must’ve told you to avoid that.”

Niya’s eyes didn’t enjoy what he said, as she’d still held the weapon and tightened its grip.

“It would be best that you step aside and hand over the lance, Fulgur.”

“You have no right to it, Jaraslav!” Niya waved her arm when she noticed Asami and Shu slacking. 

“We’ll see…” Jaraslav replied while he grips ahold of a Beretta ARX160, disabling the safety. 

“Coward.” 

Jaraslav walks towards the other end of the phased rack. Laughing while he’d drop the assault rifle in exchange for the FN Five-seveN pistol closest to him. Arming it with a mag and cocking the slide.

His fit persisted while he stares at her, “You’re right. I am a coward to take advantage of the situation and use opportunities at hands, no fair battles on my terms.” before a quick shot from the pistol rang through the room. 

A hole made in the spot between her legs on the ground caused her to back away. Jaraslav continuing on his pressure, “I’d also not like to believe Glowgen’s elite would be former members or lost members of the AST in their ranks. Unfortunately, I can no longer hide from the truth.”

“You knew about us all this time…” 

“Well, Draho knew about Glowgen and the boss. But the AST and things relating to Spirits, I knew. To be honest, what are you looking for, Niya?”

“That Spirit… Phantom attacked the CTO!”

“Interesting at the very least. You believe we’re Spirits still?”

“You still are, lying cunt!”

Jaraslav fired another shot, barely missing her head. Forcing her closer to the wall as everything continued to play out.

“Let’s think about this, my buddy Zelislav over there, attempting to keep them busy, his abilities are too much meshed to be qualified for Spirit abilities. Drahoslav, the comrade that destroyed the bridges in Nashville, can’t be the Spirit of Flames. Which there is already one, which your two subordinates were apart of the AST response when she arose.” 

Over towards the other two, Asami and Shu stood there in silence. 

“He knew who that Spirit was you fought four years ago?”

“He means Ifrit.” 

Zelislav shrugs. Unaware of what he means. Although, prays Jaraslav would manage to obtain the weapon to complete their overarching goal.

Meanwhile, Niya finally steps forward. Closing the space between Jaraslav and her. Even by a partial margin. Approaching, to Jaraslav’s assumptions, in a combative type of way, which would assume to indicate he would need to actually put up resistance. 

Both his fists rise, guarding his face. Watching for signs of the territory that could easily KO him if not careful.

She’d rush forward, deploying her territory around Jaraslav, throwing two knives which honed in one his position. Using both as a necessary distraction to pick up an A-M20 submachine gun. Forcing its respective magazine to fit and unhitching its safety lock. Pointing the weapon while adverting from unleashing a hell of gunfire. 

Jaraslav rushed to jump through the walls. Green flowing energy composing his electric aura, alongside the effects, spiking up his hair as it moved with gravity. The knives following almost to his level, bringing him to use an option. 

“ **Activate Command, Zip!** ” he commands, pointing two of his right fingers towards the wall parallel to her back.

Simultaneously, he brings his left two fingers towards her. Quickly flashing over to an intermediary position between the two. Leaving behind a similar trail like his aura. 

Niya followed the motions, throwing off Jaraslav’s plans at least a little bit. While the same time, the knives lost control. Becoming dual-bladed whirlwinds in constant rotation. Stuck to the wall when Jaraslav launched a feinting redirection made for them.

Training the sights to him while in the air, he’d use Zip again the moment before she had the room to fire. Leaving behind an electrically enhanced side kick to the side. Sending her a few meters to the relative center of the room. 

Both feet touched the ground, both hands grasp his pistol. Niya did the same after she recovered but was more suited to using an SMG. Deliberate waddles from both of them to throw off each other’s aim for who’d have the courage to fire the first stop. 

Using this period, Jaraslav used it as a time to analyze his methods to obtain Fulgur. Which would either be tricking her into firing and using another command to overwhelm her. Tag Jaraslav into the fray and use his abilities to obtain an advantage. Or utilize some other form of capabilities to force Niya’s hand. 

Niya had to consider how to take care of Jaraslav. The opponent’s intelligence and unpredictability making for one hell of an enemy that only Spirits would manage to rival and/or surpass. Luckily, Jaraslav wasn’t that crazy or hella strong like them. 

A few circles around an imaginary line approximately at the center of the room, leaving the kicking and punching from two unwilling Glowgen elite members. Screaming from Zelislav prevented an intervention from their backups.

“Maybe if we weren’t enemies, we could easily get along with each other,” Jaraslav commented. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so smart about Spirits…” Miyu grumbles. 

“Spirits, Spirits, Spirits, Spirits, Spirits, Spirits, Spirits, Spirits, Spirits, Spirits.” Jaraslav sang. 

She pushed forward, requiring Jaraslav to walk back to maintain distance. Pushing closer to the left fire shield. Separate to its right cousin through a central wall causing an asymmetric aspect to the floor plan. 

As he slowly became more aware of what was happening, especially once he passed the invisible line Zelislav was being “brutalized” by Asami and Shu, he slowly shuffles to the left while maintaining his aim down his weapon’s sight.

Niya didn’t work with the path, instead through when she ran for him. Releasing a barrage of ammo at her foe, which he used another Zip to get out of the way, but in the path of the door. Leading her to stretch her unused arm before a territory enveloped the area. Leading to a controlled way for her to lay holes for heat and flames to penetrate at least that part of the area. Carrying it out via her SMG. 

“You’re crazy to toast us alive like this.” 

“If it eliminates you two. You speak so much about Ifrit.” 

“Your two subordinates did. Not me.”

“You did now. Stop blaming others.” 

“I know, but do you think fire and heat alone is enough to stop me,” Jaraslav asked, still staring down the woman. His aura ignited again, but at a heightened state of intensity than before.

Niya completes her stuff, disabling the territory around the fire door. Flaming snakes pop from them. However, fail to directly reach all of the parties, including herself. However, immense thermal energy floods the entire chamber. Slowly pillowing in smoke and embers. 

“This is how the final act plays out… _cough._ I accept _cough_ …”

“Jara…” Zelislav looks up, slowly succumbing to the intensity of what is presumed to be Drahoslav’s action.

“He’s used Optimize to hold back reinforcements from the other floors. Blasted the generators too. Hopefully, Dvina’s safe somehow. Zeli… Send the message. Tell Hamilton and Roosevelt.” 

Zelislav slowly gets to his phone, secure Asami and Shu weren’t that horrific in their duties, despite being told to by Niya a little earlier. Beginning to prepare a message. 

Jaraslav looks towards his comrade. 

“As we attempt to obtain Fulgur in Denver, we have realised Glowgen was prepared for us. Aurus is in Dvina’s hands. Draho, Zeli, Jara, and presumably Dvina were captured in the fighting. We don’t know who. But there’s a group who would go after our great secret, to destroy it. You must tell Stanislav, Glowgen’s afraid of who he is from their looks. His elite are afraid. Stanislav has to do something and act. Only a Spirit can defeat Glowgen’s ex-AST elite...” 

Miyu puffs air as her hair almost went over her eyes. “This Stanislav person seems like a Spirit too, much like you.”

“Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. Even if there are no male Spirits, things are not always out of possibility, according to the very few laws that govern Spirits.” Jaraslav replies with a great smug on his face. 

Afterward, he drops the Five-seveN, walking away from the edge of the wall containing the barricades. Breathing in while he took off the remainder of his clothing. 

“ **Activate Command, Release Self Preservation Safeguard, Activate Levels Three and Four, Full Authorization Two-Zero-One-One-Two-Three-Eight…** ”

Niya tilts her head while she dropped her weapon too. Slowly closing in on Jaraslav, with a sphere of electricity surrounding him as his aura intensifies even further. 

Then, he shouts, “ **Optimise Complete, ACTIVATE!** ” 

His sphere shattered, several electric arcs originating from him strike across the room. One directly hitting Asami, disabling her Realizer as his clothing beforehand returned to her in a quick phase-out. Crackling electricity deafening to any who weren’t used to it or had protection.

Shu runs towards Asami until Zelislav stopped him with a head shake. 

“Jara’s using the full extent of his abilities. It’s not safe until it’s fully stable!”

Jaraslav began his approach towards his enemy. Noticing her main instrument of war was disabled. “What’s an AST agent without their Realiser?” 

“N-Nothing…” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

Niya stood up, wearing something a teen would wear. Green short shorts, a t-shirt to a certain anime that Trembling as she slightly crosses her knees to each another. Just as he looked toward her.

Afterward, Jaraslav deactivates his Optimize with a swift word, just as it becomes stable. Closing his eyes. 

“ **Activate Command, Reinitiate Safeguards. Disable Optimisation.** ”

The intensity of his aura soon ended. Leaving Jaraslav in sweat against the growing heat within the room. As well as the three witnesses to the battle. His posture dissipated to one willing to end the situation in a peaceful manner. 

Declaring to Niya as he walks closer, stating with a smile while he looks at her with his shocking green eyes. “What were you doing before they called you into work?”

“W-Why should I tell you, a baka!?”

“Calm down, please. I’m not in the mood to fight. Knowing I’m not getting out of this raid unscathed.” 

Niya looks away, filling her cheeks with air.

“I know it’s difficult for a girl your age to train your body and mind to fight Spirits to swallow the pride it brings to being in the AST, but you have to do it.”

Asami then approached the two from behind. Keeping her arms to her side as she deactivated her own Realizer, leaving her in simple clothing beforehand. 

“You should trust him,” Asami suggested.

Exhaling, Niya turns around and explains as quickly as possible, “I was jogging around the area. Until I got an automated call from the CTO himself about a Spirit being detected. I got my knives, Realizer, everything I need...”

Jaraslav closed his eyes while looking towards her still, “Were you conflicted?”

She shook her head, “No doubts. I-I was finally going to do what the AST trained me for.” 

He looked to Asami for a moment. However, his focus interrupted when she got up and ran towards Zelisalv, who was starting to asphyxiate. 

Thanks to Shu, he quickly moved to a small area the smoke hasn’t gotten to yet. 

Niya ran to his location, noticing the wounds Asami and Shu inflicted because of her, which caused her to look away and shut her eyes firmly. 

“I-I’m sorry if this is what happened… Because I said to take you two out...”

Zelislav coughed a little, “Niya… Why are you apologising to me.” 

“You…” she balls her fists until she calms herself again. “I caused you pain… Your friend t-too...”

“I’ve seen combat too many times. Jara-Ji too. Actually, I understand the pain or hurting other people when you realise they’re not who you think they are.”

“She seems to be around your age. How old are you, Zelislav?”

“I’m sixteen years old. My birthday’s in a few months.” 

Jaraslav smuggled his phone back from his friend. Slyly making yet another text as a follow-up to Hamilton and Roosevelt. 

Back with Niya, she calmed herself. Looking down while her depressing face arrived. Slowly reducing Zelislav’s light smile as he closes his eyes. 

“After noticing this side of you, Niya, allowing a soft girl like you. But don’t take it that you’re physically weak, but emotionally, beyond that strength. I can’t allow someone with a weak heart to weep in despair-” 

“What Zeli and I had to deal with together for years during our own multi-year crucible.” Jaraslav joined in, sitting next to Niya. 

His left hand over her upper back, his lip curved further than initially. 

Zelislav then pulls Niya closer, arms wrapped around her upper back flimsily yet willing to let go if it made her uncomfortable. “We might’ve only known each other for a little bit, but I don’t want to see you descend down a spiral difficult to get out of. Especially, I could see that’s something special about who you are that I feel my friend could see too. All you need to do is abandon Glowgen and Gabriel’s will. Then we can help you.”

Hesitant, Asami and Shu turn to each other and nod. Just as Niya herself, under her delicate real self when she wasn’t in her Realizer, did so too. 

However, the moment is interrupted when Shu’s reader starts to beep. Forcing his head to the right when he noticed the side of the furthest wall from the suffering from forces unrelated to flames. Immediately pulling it out. 

Jaraslav ran towards him, “What’s going on?” 

“I’m detecting a massive amount of spirit waves!” Shu shouts. 

Asami turned to the wall. “The wall..” 

“Do you have any numbers.” 

“There are no numbers. I’m thinking it’s infinity.”

“No spirit energy values ever reach or exceed three hundred.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“I’m serious right now, Shu.”

“Could it be…”

Until a massive explosion rips the wall in a mass of dust and debris. Overtaking Jaraslav before Shu activated his territory to shield himself and the rest from the danger. No sight of what was happening. No sign of what happened or what occurred, however. All four except Zelisalv had a guess as to what it was…

“HOLY FUCK! WE’RE LUCKY TO BE THIS CLOSE TO ONE AND STILL BE ALIVE!” 

“Tasuke ga hitsuyō, Shū?” Asami asked.

“Hai! Boku tariru teritorī-ryoku ga motenai!”

Asami nods, following his lead to fuse territories, protecting the entire group except for Zelislav as his pain extends heavily. 

While Niya, forced to watch, buries her head in Zelislav to avoid the images it brought her. While he did the best he could while the two adults handled holding off the power. 

Eventually, the worse passes, but to a sight, none would’ve expected… Not even Jaraslav’s crazed dreams, imaginations, and what Drahoslav dismisses.

**End of Section Two, Project S.A.O: Collision!**

**To be continued in Section Two, Project S.A.O: Dissension War**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Tasuke ga hitsuyō, Shū: Need help Shu?
> 
> Hai! Boku tariru teritorī-ryoku ga motenai: Yes! My territory doesn't have enough power


End file.
